The Return of the Tyrantasaurus
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: It's been 20 years since the death of Littlefoot's mother and all seems well. However, all of that changes when Sharptooth returns. Sharptooth is planning an attack on the Great Valley and only Chomper can stop him. Chomper falls in love with a Sharptooth named Tiny and marries her. However, when forced to kill Leaf Eaters, he now wonders if he can go back (Story from a roleplay.)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

A shorty sharptooth (Compsognathus) is running as swiftly as he can, his heart racing, two small fast biters (Austroraptors) hot in pursuit. They are fast but he is faster. One ambushes from the camouflage of a dead tree with scorch marks. The shorty sharptooth rolls to the right making the fast biter miss. He runs, barely dodging snapping jaws and swiping arms. He outruns them.

A duo of Sharp Beaks zip down at him, he dodges the first swoop then the second, the Sharp Beaks fly at 45 yards above him circling around him to play with him physiologically. He manages to slip through cracks in a rock losing them in a big cave. Weird monitor lizard looking things inside the cave have at him, trying to cut off his path so they can eat him, but he quickly gets past them. Cave teeth fall from the ceiling but he manages to dodge them, exiting the cave at a area where a grand open spot is in huge mountain walls.

As he runs to the opening a herd of Longnecks walk the same path in the opposite direction, panting heavily a stitch in his side and terror in his eyes he dodges the big stupid stomping feet of the behemoth beasts.

He then finds him self in a great valley, lush foliage around him, with no signs of danger he stands their panting while babbling to no one with some hyperventilation going on, then collapses, breathing slowing, starting more and more to feel safe.

 **It's hard being small and tasty, everyone wants to eat you, and sometimes you just don't know what to do. Where can you go? where can you hide? at the bottom of the food chain oh how can you survive. Every moment, thinking it may be your last, no guarantee your prayer answered no siree, sometimes you feel it's time to kiss your tush goodbye. It's a hard life, being so small, every day another day you might die, and every night getting over your fears, nothing to do but to cry. Everyone is begging you, no please don't run away, let me catch you, let me taste you. I need somewhere safer to stay.** said the shorty Sharptooth.

A big pink and brown Longneck with brown eyes comes toward him. Next to him is a tall dark green Sharptooth with red eyes. However, they do not attack each other, but instead come toward the shorty sharptooth.

"He looks like he's worn out." said the Longneck.

"As long as he doesn't try and eat anyone here, I'll let him live. I only eat Sharpteeth that attack Flattooth children, or try and hurt my friends." said the Sharptooth.

"Perhaps we should take him to the watering hole. He looks really spent." suggested the Longneck.

"Good idea." replied the Sharptooth. The Sharptooth picks him up and brings him him to the watering hole.

"He looks like he got chased by a bunch of Sharpteeth. That's my guess. He's so exhausted." said a dark brown Threehorn.

"I think he will be ok. He is just tired out. He is. He is." said a dark green Swimmer.

"Me no think he dangerous. Great Valley probably let him stay." said a brown and orange Flyer.

A big green Spiketail nodded, munching on a ton of green plants.

"He is lucky that he got into here or else he would have been eaten out there if he had not gotten into the Great Valley." said a tall and rather slender Fast Runner.

A tall purple and brown Longneck looked at the shorty sharptooth her mate had brought. "You taking in another one Littlefoot?" she asked him.

"I won't let any creature die if I don't have to, Ali." he replied.

"You miss your mother still, don't you?" said Ali.

"I do. It's been 20 cold times since I lost her." said Littlefoot.

"Dad, what you got there?" asked a cute pink and brown Longneck with blue eyes.

"A shorty sharptooth. Appears to be worn out." said Littlefoot.

"Can we keep him Dad? Are we going to raise him just like you did with Chomper?" asked the boy.

"We'll see, Pato." said Littlefoot.

The shorty sharptooth cried **What is this? A Two Claw at the same watering hole as a Longneck, and no eating? A handful of mixed kinds with no shunning in differentiation? I must be, in heaven! Where is the great creator, I must see him, I must know if he truly is as magnificent as his universe.**

 **You're not dead. You're in the Great Valley.** said the Sharptooth.

"What he saying Chomper?" said the Flyer to the Sharptooth.

"Petrie, I think he thinks he's dead. He wonders how all you Flattooth are getting along and why I'm not eating you." said Chomper.

 **Yes, this valley is great indeed. I never seen something so big. Nice to meet you, my name is Tucompso.** said the shorty sharptooth.

Tucompso looks around in awe at the sights. He can see Threehorn Peak, Saurus Rock, and many other marvels all in easy view even from where he stands. He can't help but fall on his knees...

 **It's, it's amazing, the legend is true! I have discovered the land of the gods!** said Tucompso ecstatically.

 **Er, no. But it is pretty.** replied Chomper. **I suppose you're wondering about me. Well, it's a long story. I can tell you it.**

After many hours, Chomper finishes.

 **So, Littlefoot didn't want you to become like the Sharptooth who killed his mother?** asked Tucompso.

 **Yes. I only eat Sharpteeth that try and eat Flattooth kids, or, er, my friends here. I've had some Egg Stealers too, but only if I catch them stealing eggs. I really don't like killing dinosaurs and don't do it unless I can save another one.** said Chomper. **My friends and I defeated the dread Red Claw some cold times ago. I came back to live with my mom and dad, but came here when I came of age. As I'm a Friendly Sharptooth, they let me in.** said Chomper.

 **What about if something tries to eat me? will you protect me too?** asked Tucompso.

 **Well, I was only aiming to protect Flatteeth, but I guess I can protect you too.** said Chomper.

"I'm glad that you're a nice Sharptooth and not like that mean one, Chomper. And I'm glad that the mean one that killed my mother is dead." said Littlefoot.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

 **That's pretty dark. So, this is your survival strategy? Lure tactics? In the Mysterious Beyond too many Sharpteeth lack the cunning it takes to survive this tough world like you. But I can easily lure in food for you. I have special 'eat me 'powers that can get you the tastiest meals thinking their closing in on me, then you can snap them!** said Tucompso.

 **Ok. By the way, do you happen to know of any Sharpteeth that like to pick on Flattooth kids? You could use your 'eat me' powers and lure them to me.** said Chomper.

Tucompso asked **Why only flattooth kids? why do you favor them over mine should I succeed in my journey of life?**

 **I can protect your kids too, I guess.** said Chomper. **After all, protecting more things, as long as I don't protect too much, does mean more for me to eat.**

Pato pokes the shorty sharptooth. "It doesn't seem dangerous Dad. I think we should let it stay here."

Tucompso said **Now, I don't know any Sharpteeth who particularly seek Flatteeth children as a only food source, but if any Sharpteeth spot me, I bring them right to you. By the way your friends are getting kinda curious, have they never seen my kind before?**

 **I'm the only Sharptooth that lives in the Great Valley. I have been looking for a mate, but haven't found one yet.** said Chomper. His stomach growls. **Speaking of getting me something, could you get something right now?** Chomper goes to a stream, grabs many fish, and eats them. **I can, of course, eat these, but, well, they don't quite fill me.** He gives the shorty sharptooth some fish. **I know I am still hungry and could eat more of those, but you look kind of worn out and I don't know when you've last eaten.**

Tucompso remarked **Small world, the search for a mate is why I am alone, on nature's testing grounds. It is the tradition of my people. But I'm sure you know all about that.**

Tucompso added **Tell you what, I know something I can get you, but first I better ask, how many Fast Biters can you handle at once?**

 **Depends what type of Fast Biter you mean. The bigger ones, only about six. The smaller ones, probably about 15.** said Chomper.

Tucompso smiles. **Perfect.**

 **Er, which one is it?** asked Chomper. **And by the way, I don't hunt Two Claws of course. I even really have to push myself to kill them. I don't like killing my own kind. And, also, I'm terrible at defeating Three Claws and I don't think I could do a Sailback (never tried it.**

Sometime later, there are 15 Fast Biters near the entrance to the great valley, Tucompso is their licking his lower leg as if he doesn't see them. They spot him and head toward him. He remains calm as if he doesn't see them coming, allowing them to close in.

 **Hello there. I think you will be leaving now.** said Chomper to the 15 Fast Biters.

 **Get your own meal Two Claw!** snapped a Velociraptor.

 **Leave, now!** snapped another Velociraptor.

 **Get your own meal!** snapped another Velociraptor.

 **Fine, if you insist.** sighed Chomper. He leaps into the air and comes down, crushing two Velociraptors. He bites another in half. The remaining 12 come at him to attack him.

Tucompso watches from onto of a tall rock, waiting to see how this plays out.

A Fast Biter bites Chomper in the leg. However, he pays dearly for it, as Chomper spins around and impales the offending Fast Biter with the claws on his feet. He kicks two more in the throat as they leap at him, sending blood spattering in the air. Three more try and bite Chomper in the chest, but cannot leap up high enough to do him real damage. Their efforts get them killed by his kill claws on his hands. He strikes fights with the five of them, getting a few cuts and a, thankfully not deep, gash. At last, only one Fast Biter is left alive. The Fast Biter, knowing she is outnumbered, falls to her knees, pleading for Chomper not to kill her.

 **Please don't kill me. You have 14 already. You don't need me.** she pleads, shaking like an Earthshake.

Tucompso walks up to one of the fallen Fast Biter corpses and begins eating it. He doesn't look in the last one's direction at all.

 **What do you think I should do with this one? She doesn't seem to want to eat you and just wants to go home, alive.** Chomper asks Tucompso.

 **Do what you want.** said the shorty sharptooth.

Chomper grabs Tucompso. He brings him in front of the Fast Biter. **You see this shorty sharptooth? Don't ever try and hurt him again. If you do, you know what will happen to you.** said Chomper, pointing at the dead Fast Biters. She nods, before leaving.

He turns his gaze to the dead Fast Biters. **Wow, that's a lot to eat!** When he is done with the Fast Biters, he is feeling sleepy. He decides that he'll put the Fast Biter bones near the entrance to the Great Valley to scare off future would be hunters from going near it. However, he plans to sleep off his meal first.

However, before he can leave, he spots a big green Two-Claw, who has one big red eye and one damaged red eye and also had a big scar on top of his head, as though something hit him in the head. **Hide, I'll talk to him.** Chomper told Tucompso.

 **I see you're hunting Fast Biters. Quite brave to take on 14 at once.** the strange Sharptooth remarked.

 **Er, thanks.** said Chomper. Something about this Sharptooth unnerved him.

 **My name is Shredder. What is yours?** said the Sharptooth.

 **Er, Chomper.** said Chomper.

 **You have some nerve hunting near the Great Valley. Surprised they don't give you any trouble.** said Shredder.

 **Nah, the ones that do end up like that.** Chomper lied, for he didn't want the stranger to know he was a Flattooth friend, for he hated being laughed at, pointing at the bones of the dead Fast Biters.

 **There are five particular Flatteeth in there that I owe a beat down on. A Longneck, a Threehorn, a Swimmer, a Flyer, and a Spiketail.** said Shredder.

Tucompso whispered to Chomper **There is something about the presence of this one that scares me.**

 **What did they do to you?** asked Chomper.

 **The Longneck damaged my eye and all of them pushed a boulder on my head, giving my this scar.** said Shredder. **I nearly drowned but somehow managed to come back to the surface. I spent many cold times looking for the brats and believe, based on stories from these Fast Biters named Screech and Thud, that they live in the Great Valley.**

Tucompso remarked **Man, that must have been epic. Six great big dinosaurs in an all out brawl.**

 **I wish the tiny morsel would just shut up. I just swallow them whole. These things aren't worth to live.** said Shredder coldly.

I **t was five little brats actually. They were kids then, but I expect, since it's been 20 cold times, that they are now adults. I'll have the last laugh on those brats soon, though. I'm going to attack the Great Valley with my Two Claw pack. I've become the leader of one over the cold times. And I have been scouting out the Great Valley. The little brats led me to an entrance of it and I've had the chance to spy upon it.** said Shredder. He reaches toward Tucompso. **Are you going to eat that little thing? If not, I'll take it.** said Shredder.

Chomper puts the shorty sharptooth in his mouth and pretends to swallow him whole. **Nah, I'll take him.** said Chomper.

 **Nice meeting you Chomper.** said Shredder, before leaving. When Shredder was gone, Chomper spat out Tucompso.

 **I think I know who he is after. He's after my friends.** said Chomper.

 **That jerk is downright evil, wanting to eat little guys like me whole!** said Tucompso.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

(Warning: The reason, so far anyway, that this was upgraded to T is in this chapter.)

An Egg Stealer walks around until he finds a patch a soft ferns, then lays down curling up yawning, slips into relaxation.

Meanwhile, Tucompso said to Chomper **You know I really can't say I expected something so big to even bother wasting energy on something so small. Anyway we best go tell your friends about this, we're burning daylight.**

The Egg Stealer, meanwhile, continues to sleep. Sometime later, his mate comes by. "Got us an egg." she said. He wakes up and smiles at her. The two of them eat the yoke.

Tucompso returns to the lake he was shown earlier and gets a nice drink of water.

The Egg Stealer, meanwhile, said to his mate "Hey dear, can you please do me one little favor? In fact, think of it more as a reward."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" asked the female Egg Stealer.

'I want to express my passion for you in a physical way, the two of us becoming one, as is the course of nature. In an area so romantic as this where the flowers bloom and the great circle rises. With nothing to fear but a slight second where you do not enjoy my sweet embrace. You deserve the pleasure my love. Please? May I?" he asked her.

"Um, ok." she said.

""I would like you to lift your lovely tail and hold still for a moment. I'll show you, and you will love it. I guarantee." he said. She agreed. He gets onto her standing on her back, nice graceful and gentle. The two mate.

Meanwhile, back in the Great Valley, Chomper said "I think I met Sharptooth in the Mysterious Beyond."

"THE Sharptooth? The one that killed my mother? I thought he drowned." said Littlefoot.

"Apparently not. And he wants to kill you and your friends." said Chomper.

"He won't get into the Great Valley. It keeps out the bad ones." said Cera.

"He says he plans to attack with a large group." said Chomper.

"Where is Tucompso? He saw Sharptooth too you said." said Ali.

"Chomper, I don't know. I thought he was right behind me." said Chomper, looking around him.

Meanwhile, the shorty Sharptooth finishes drinking from the pond. He heads back toward the Great Valley. He hears Egg Stealers mating. **Eccch! Dino love!** he groaned. Not wanting to witness the event, he heads into the Great Valley.

Tucompso takes a fresh water shelled swimmer with him (fresh water lobster) and brings it to Chomper **Want some dessert Chomper? Least I can do for saving me from that big scare faced thing.** he asked.

 **Well, I wasn't going to let him swallow you whole. That's a terrible way to die. Besides, I'm rather full. I mean, I ate fish and a bunch of Fast Biters. I don't think I should keep eating. I'm not Spike after all.** said Chomper. **If I keep eating, I shall have a food loss (barf) and my friends really don't like to see the contents of what I eat. In fact, they prefer that I often go eat somewhere else.** Thanks for the offer though. I can always eat this later. _'_ **Anyway, you saw him too. Unfortunately, I don't think you can talk Leaf Eater and tell them, but you can at least try and draw a picture of him in the sand for them.**

Tucompso takes a twig and begins to draw in the sand, after about 45 minutes he still hasn't stopped, the detail so far show a large Sharptooth with one eye, a dint in his head, lines that are supposed to represent something coming from his breath but without color it is hard to tell what it is supposed to be. The background is around him in fine detail, even showing at 800 yards a sharp mandible (praying mantis) holding a leaf gobbler. Then he begins to draw the bones at the great valley entry, still not finishing yet.

"That looks like Sharptooth all right. It does. It does." said Ducky in alarm.

"We have to tell my grandparents. They need to know about this." said Littlefoot.

Littlefoot and Ali came to his aging, though still alive, grandparents. "I'm afraid Sharptooth is still alive." said Littlefoot.

"What? Our daughter's killer still lives!" gasped Grandpa Longneck.

Tucompso, who didn't understand Leaf Eater, wondered aloud **Why do they sound so scared? do they not like my artistic amazement?**

"I wish that I could have gotten there faster before the Great Earthshake messed things up too much. I'd have made that Sharptooth Sharptoothless!" said Grandpa Longneck angrily.

"Do you think the Sharptooth will get us, Dad?" asked a purple female Longneck with brown eyes.

"No, Emelia. I won't let him." said Littlefoot.

The male Egg Stealer nuzzles his mate standing next to her having finished giving her what he can for now.

"So." he asks "Did you like that?"

He waits eagerly for her answer.

"Yes, I enjoyed that. Wish I could do more. I did want kids. I wanted eggs of my own to hatch rather than eggs of someone else to eat." she said.

"That makes up, I guess, for forgetting that today was our anniversary." said the male Egg Stealer, blushing.

You can have more of that any time you want, but I can only offer it once every hour or so. Hey, look over there, there are a lot of Flatteeth gathering to hear the latest gossip. What you say we sneak over and eves drop? It may sound rude now, but trust me, whatever they know could save our lives. After all you know how they are about Sharpteeth." he said to her.

"Wait, you're forget our anniversary?!" snapped the female Egg Stealer.

"Relax, it's still morning, I will be willing to grant you whatever you want for your anniversary until the great circle goes down, and if necessary even pretend it still hasn't for the next 48 hours." her mate said to her, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Are we going to steal the Flatteeth eggs? What would they know about Sharpteeth anyway that we wouldn't?" asked the female Egg Stealer.

"They would know what we wouldn't, if new ones are making their territory near where we have made ours. And yes, we can eat their eggs if you so desire. After all, there is no better source of protein, and we will need lots and lots of protein." said her mate.

"Fine, we'll go." she replied.

"Just remember, if we get caught, simply say we are vegetarians. If that don't work, make them argue then run while they argue. They are after all very stupid." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

"Does anyone know where Sharptooth is hiding? We need to know what he is up to." said Cera.

"Me doubt many here will volunteer to go spy on him." said Petrie.

"I'll go. It's my mother he killed." said Littlefoot.

"No, I can't let you put yourself in danger. I'll go. Unlike you, he isn't trying to kill me." said Chomper.

"Chomper, be careful." said Ali.

"Always." Chomper replied.

Tucompso asked **Chomper, what are they saying? do they like my artwork or not?**

 **They liked it. It was Sharptooth that they are afraid of. As you know, Sharptooth viciously ripped the flesh off of the back of Littlefoot's mother. And, apparently, she wasn't his only victim. He was dreaded around the area where the Great Earthshake happened. Indeed, many fell during that dreaded quake, but he was the only one to survive it. He is quite powerful.** said Chomper.

Tucompso said A **nd he said he will invade the great valley? Wanting revenge for...** and he starts to laugh, **getting almost drowned by children?**

 **I would like to know what this is about too. It seems odd that he'd attack the whole Great Valley just to get at Littlefoot and his friends. But that is what I'm going to find out.** said Chomper.

 **Be careful.** said Tucompso.

The male Egg Stealer whispered to his mate "Seems my judgment was right. Let's stay away from the Great Valley until all this is over. Now, let's get out before we are spotted. Unless you still want some eggs while we are here."

Before they can leave, however, Chomper, who is heading out to go find Shredder, comes across them. "What are you doing here? Planning to steal eggs? You know, the Great Valley has authorized me to EAT any Egg Stealers that try and sneak into here to make off with eggs. I suggest you tell the truth. It will be worse for you if you don't." he said to them.

"If you're going to eat us, you can only eat us one at a time, so I would suggest you start with me so I can give you your exercise." said the male Egg Stealer. He meant was that he would delay Chomper long enough for his mate to get away. Chomper realizes this too.

"You were going to sacrifice yourself so she could get away? That's so sweet." said Chomper. "But, you still were planning to eat eggs, form the looks of it. The Great Valley would NOT be pleased with me if I just let you go, er, undigested. However, I am pretty full right now and have had enough bloodshed for one day with those 14 Fast Biters, and so have decided to give you one chance at not being a meal stored for some other day. I want to know if you know where a certain Sharptooth is." he said to them. He described Shredder. "Do you know where he is? If not, I suggest you tell me the truth. I can always taste you with my tongue for many minutes before eating you if you try anything funny." Chomper warned.

"You mean like trying to convince you we have information when we don't to try to increase our chances of staying alive? Tempting, but probably a bad idea, just a guess. What would you suggest we do if we want to get this over with sooner and still survive long enough to go somewhere you can't follow if you change your mind?" asked the male Egg Stealer.

"If you are truthful, I wouldn't change my mind, even if hungry. Now, if I were really starving, I wouldn't even bother to give you a chance. As it is, I am stuffed with fish and Fast Biter. I cannot down you now, for I will suffer food loss as my stomach wouldn't be able to handle you both." he said. He pounces on the male Egg Stealer with strong force, knocking the wind out of him. He puts a claw over his throat. "Ok, do you have any information on the Sharptooth I described. If now, I'll deal with you and give your mate a five minute head start. However, I should warn her, Egg Stealers DON'T have a good track record of outrunning me." Chomper said.

The male Egg Stealer tries to speak but he is to terrified to utter even a slight syllable, he fights desperately to over come it and speak but only succeeds in watering the grass.

"Ew. Yuck! You aren't the first one to do that to me, but ti still is unpleasant." said Chomper in disgust. He moves his foot claw a bit away from the Egg Stealer. "Ok, are you going to talk or are you going to empty your bladder some more?" Chomper asked.

"Yes I have heard of this Sharptooth, in a large lush valley I have over heard flat teeth talking about him, we also over heard 2 sharpteeth mention he is on his way over hear for revenge. Now please please please don't kill me!" said the male Egg Stealer, shaking and pleading for his life.

"Do you happen to know where he lives? He menitoned this pack he was in control of. That could be helpful. Could you at least point me the way and give me directions to this lush valley? And, once you do that, I suggest you find a new home. If this place comes under attack, Shredder might use you as a breath mint." said Chomper to them.

"Yes, to find this lush valley, look down. Your standing in it!" said the male Egg Stealer.

"He lives here?" asked Chomper incredulously. "Say, this isn't some sort of joke, is it? If it is, I shall use you to pick my nose first and then eat you later." Chomper said.

The male Egg Stealer said "No, I was telling you where I first heard of him. Hear, I first heard of him hear. Is my mate still hear? maybe she knows something. Please say something dear, anything you think could save me please!"

"By the way, how can you hear Sharpteeth? Most of them don't speak Leaf Eater. If you really did hear someone tell you where he is, then tell me and I can go find them and ask them. Any tricks and I promise more of you than your bladder water will be spilled on the ground." Chomper warned, raising his claws on his feet over the male Egg Stealer, poised to slash.

"Some of us only know Flattooth, some of us only know Sharptooth, some of us have spent a long long time somewhere in between where both dwell. Also I am starting to think you don't like me. If your going to kill me just get it over with, because I don't have anything I can give to convince you to let me go. Just please, be painless. I can't take any more of this. Please just get it over with." begged the male.

"No, you wouldn't believe the nonsense some prey give me. All these lies. One tends to get doubtful after a while. You aren't the first Egg Stealers to try and make a deal with me. However, you may get the honor of being the first ones to, well, live." said Chomper. "You said that there were some guys down there that knew. I shall go and find out. If I find you've been pulling my leg, a lot more of you than your leg is going to be pulled when I catch up with you." said Chomper. He releases the Egg Stealer and heads off down further inot the lush valley.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

Meanwhile, Ali said to Littlefoot "I'm so sorry Littlefoot. To have to go through this all over again. I mean, you'd hoped he was gone after he killed your mother. Now, I bet it hurts, knowing he's alive." said Ali.

"He won't be killing another member of my family. I've made up my mind that if we get into real trouble, then I'll hold him off and you leave with the kids." said Littlefoot.

"But Littlefoot, he might kill you." said Ali.

"At least you'd be safe." he said, nuzzling her neck with his neck.

Grandpa and Grandma Longneck were also angry about Sharptooth being still alive. They wanted to fight Shredder themselves, but, being in their later 80's, it was not a good idea. And Cera's father Topps couldn't help much either, as he was in his mid-70's and had lost quite a bit of his thunder. They could get Bron. Bron could help out. Bron would definitely want to be the one to get revenge on his wife's killer. But where would he be at this time of year?

Meanwhile, the male Egg Stealer whispered to his mate: "Stupid Sharptooth, that is a complete misinterpretation of what I said, I was just describing what happened moments before I got caught in hopes that mabye something good would happen. We are going to die. And I don't know what we can do to prevent it. Know anywhere we can hide?"

Chomper, meanwhile, comes to some Sharpteeth in the Lush Valley. After asking them, he indeed finds that they do know where Shredder. Having gotten the information he needsd, he heads back to the two Egg Stealers, who haven't found a good place to hide from him. "Helo." said Chomper to them.

"Save yourself, I will try to hold him off." The male Egg Stealer shouts, having no idea that in a ironic way he was completely right.

"Not to worry. You were honest. I found the information on Shredder. He's in the Long Valley near the Land of the Featherhead Sharpteeth. Thanks for the information. You can be about your way. Besides, you should know that I consider Egg Stealers junk food and don't normally eat them unless they try and steal eggs from the Great Valley. You won't be bothered by me again." said Chomper before leaving. The two Egg Stealers, stunned by their dumb luck, pass out.

When they come to, they decide to go live somewhere else. "It's an anniversary present you always wanted." said the male Egg Stealer. "A new home." His mate laughs.

Chomper, meanwhile, heads into the Long Valley. He spots an area with many bones. Up ahead, he sees Shredder, though he is not alone, but is with a pack.

 **Hello Chomper. Glad to see you again. Was planning to attack the Great Valley in 14 rising and settings of the Bright Cirlce.** said Shredder.

A medium blue Two Claw with black stripes and emerald eyes, five feet short for her kind, and without a single battle scar to brag about examines Chomper, sniffing him.

 **Seems suspicious to me Shredder.** she says. **I mean he just happens to find your hide out so quickly? Something about him makes me uneased.**

A rust-colored Two Claw twice her age and twice her size scoffs **You think everything is suspicious. Remember that time that...**

 **Shut it**. she snaps.

A green Two Claw, scrawny and over energetic, just watches them argue and laughs with amusement.

Chomper thinks of what to say. He cannot tell them that he is working for the Great Valley. However, he realizes that he would have to explain why he would go looking for Shredder in the first place. Finally, he thinks of somethng plausible. **I heard that your pack has some of the strongest Sharpteeth around. It seemed a good place to find a mate. The other packs I've found aren't worthy of me.** he replies quickly.

The short blue female suddenly changes her attitude

 **Never mind what I said, if you want me I am yours, any time you like you adorable..**

The tall rust colored one laughs **Ahem, keep your dignity.**

 **Sorry.** She replies. **Don't know what got over me. Uh, don't tell anyone about this, or else.**

 **Why does Shredder want to attack the Great Valley over five silly Flatteeth? I mean, they didn't kill him after all. There are a lot more Flatteeth in there than just five. Seems very risky to actually go in there. My parents once braved it and the Flatteeth all banded together and drove them out.** Chomper asks the blue female.

The scrawny green Sharptooth sniffed Chomper. **He smells like Egg Stealers.** he laughed.

 **After I was done with those 14 Fast Biters, I decided to have two Egg Stealers for dessert.** Chomper lied. **When I caught the male, I decided to mess with him before nomming him. He was so terrified that he, er, released his bladder water onto me. That's why I smell funny.**

The short blue Two Claw said **You remind me of Phyco, I say we let him stay.**

The scrawny green Two Claw grumbled **Oh please, I can't eat that much. I would have left them alive with their entrails hanging out in a colony crawler nest. (ants.) That way we can have less eggs at risk of being snatched and the crawlers will have their meal.**

The short blue Two Claw comes closer and whispers into Chomper's ear **It's kinda a secret, and by kinda I mean we are not I repeat not allowed to talk about it in Shredders presence. You want to know, come with me, I will tell you.**

She leads the way to talk to him alone.

Phyco grumbled **Hmp, lucky!**

Meanwhile, in the Great Valley, Ruby said to Littlefoot "I hope Chomper can manage this. He is good at fighting smaller Sharpteeeth like Fast Biters and Belly Draggers but I am not so sure he would fight a Two Claw like himself as well as he would fight something that is smaller than a Two Claw."

"Ruby, we are going to have to trust him." said Littlefoot.

"He has been gone some time. He has. I hope that Sharptooth did not kill him." said Ducky to him.

"Ducky, Chomper is the bravest Sharptooth I've met. He won't be killed so easily." Littlefoot reassurred her.

"Me no think you meet many Sharpteeth that talk to you, so that not saying much." Petrie said.

Littlefoot and Spike went to the spot where they thought they had killed Sharptooth. "Isn't it a pain that he's still alive? I mean, we pushed him off and he fell into the water. He nearly took out Petrie." Littlefoot said. Spike nodded. Spike grabbed some green food and ate it. He saw a tasty green plant hanging over the edge of the water. Being the glutton that he was, Spike goes for it. He gets it, but also loses his balance and falls into the water.

"Spike!" Littlefoot cried. He dove into the water after Spike. Spike went down, for he wasn't that good of a Swimmer. Littlefoot had, since his childhood days, learned to swim somewhat. He went to the bottom of the water and got Spike. Spike, however, in a panic, grabbed onto him, trying to pull onto him. "Spikkke. Nooooe!' Littlefoot said under the water, his voice distorted by the water.

Littlefoot grabs onto Spike, starting to feel fainter due to lack of air. Only somewhat conscious, he and Spike come into an area with area. When they get their bearings, they find that they are in an underground cave. "Aha, so this is how Sharptooth survived!" Littlefoot exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

Meanwhile, Chomper comes with the blue Two Claw to a spot away from the others. They are near a waterfall, which would keep out the sound of their voices. **In here.** she said.

 **Under a thundering falls?** asked Chomper skeptically.

 **There is a cave behind it.** she replied. The two go through the waterfall and into the cave. Chomper shakes water off of him, some which lands on the blue Sharptooth.

 **Sorry.** said Chomper.

 **It's ok.** she replied.

 **Now what about Shredder?** Chomper asked.

The blue Sharptooth said **By the way, my name is Tiny. Don't be fooled by my size however, we are all the best killers in the world. I am the most cunning, the rust colored tall one is Crunk, he is stronger then it appears possible. And Phyco, lets just say their is a reason no one is brave enough to smack him for his outbursts.**

 **Anyway why Shredder wants his revenge so bad. Perhaps you don't understand, you see, those five Flatteeth who killed him, I mean, almost, they where barely a fortnight older then eggs. He did try to move on and forget about it, just one problem, reputation. He likes us because we give him loyalty, but laugh at him and he will freaking kill you. Because he has been laughed at, mocked, ridiculed, and insulted all these cold times since. Sometimes even shorty sharpteeth aren't afraid to take him on because they figure if children can beat him, maby they can to, so he has grown a particular hatred for anything small and weak, because it reminds him of what he will never live down. So, he sworn to wait for them to be adults, where they will be like a billion times tougher then when they where kids, and has been training in combat all this time, waiting for the time to be right for a rematch. Waiting, for them to have children of his own, so they can watch their parents die. We are allowed to talk about it, but not when he is around, lest he think we go to far and think we are laughing at him as well. That is why the flatteeth must die. The great valley simply stands in his way, thus why he is building an army, to get past the herds they hide behind. Flatteeth are cowards. They live in a herd, a social structure that is based on someone else getting eaten so they don't have to. A hard defense to penetrate when their are only five targets. You understand now?**

 **Tiny, I have to ask, does everyone here agree with Shredder about attacking the Great Valley or are there some who wonder if it's right or if it's a good idea?** Chomper asked, hoping he wouldn't sound like a turncoat.

 **Also, I happen to know more of the story than you think. Is his main target, by any chance, a Longneck? One that he is mad at for hurting his eye?** Chomper asked Tiny.

 **You best forget everything your mother taught you as a cub, this is the real world, violence is always the best answer. If you wish to join this pack, you are a solder now, the only targets you need to worry about are the ones you are ordered to kill. I know it sounds harsh, but that's how it is.** Tiny said to him.

 **Tiny, do you agree with what Shredder is doing? Do you even like him?** Chomper asks. He senses that there is something differnet about her. **Also, I sense you are lonely. You feel left out, perhaps because of your smaller size. I mean, who am I to judge, but, well, you said something about me 'having you' and I just met you. I sense a lot of disappointment in your life. You feel out of place yet you want to belong here. You've felt unworthy all your life and you want to be here to be part of something. You want to take down the Flattooth stronghold so that Sharpteeth everywhere will take about you. Am I right?** asked Chomper.

Tiny said **You're quite right, people tend to take one look at me and they think they already know my capabilities based on my size. I deserve more respect then I get. Aside from that, about when I said you can have me, that was just, well, every girl has their moment. There are some males who would take an interest in me, but none that I think I can handle. To tell you the truth I may have given you a chance, but I really only have one motivation. So don't get to attached or you will grieve should I fall in combat. But would you like to have me? No one can see or hear us, and being dinosaurs, we have no reason to be ashamed.**

 **Personally, I, er, would. You seem nice and pretty enough for me. However, my parents said only to, er, 'do that' with those you chose as your lifelong mate. They said that it would bring shame on the family if I did it outside of wedlock. I have brought some honor to my family in the past. For a long time, I was called 'Little Biter' by other Sharpteeth and mocked. They even made fun of the size of my arms. Then, one day, I helped bring down the dreaded Red Claw. I wasn't trying to be a hero. I just did what I had to. He was going for me. I ended up tripping him with a vine and he fell to his death. I didn't make it well known that it was me. I don't like to draw a lot of attention to myself.** he said to her.

 **You defeated Red Claw?** she gasped.

 **Sure did.** Chomper said.

 **And you don't have a mate yet?** she gasps.

 **Where I live , well, let's just say there aren't that many opportunities to fall in love, get married, and produce offspring.** he said.

 **Where do you live?** she asks.

 **I need to know if you are truly loyal to Shredder or not. I won't tell him if you're not.** Chomper said to her.

In the Great Valley, meanwhile, Tucompso has started to develop an annoying habit. He would just stand on top of a Longneck's head and ride them as a stowaway. They don't detect him very often. He does this, not so much because he is becoming lazy, but because he can see so much better with a higher view and his keen eyes and because he is built light and small so that, should he fall off, he would take no fall damage. Some Longnecks have started to learn to tolerate this behavior after he started eating the ticks off their backs, making that irritating feeling of their blood being drained away quenched. Still, he was getting bored being in the Great Valley.

Meanwhile, Tiny said to Chomper **Anyway your decision to build a actual relationship is a wise policy. I will give you a chance to do so, but that also means giving you a chance to make me decide I don't like you. Do not disappoint me. Anyway, as far as my loyalty to Shredder, I want to remain close but not to close, and not be to far either. I'm more neutral on the whole, actually trusting him thing. Now lets return to the pack, no worries your sent not being on me is evidence you stayed true to your parents teachings.**

 **Before you go back to the pack, I want to tell you a story. It is about a Sharptooth raised by Flatteeth. One night, some evil Egg Stealers took a Sharptooth egg. They had also taken a Flattooth egg. Some Flatteeth got the Sharptooth egg from them and brought it into the Great Valley. They thought it was an egg of one of the Great Valley residents. So they brought it back to the Great Valley. Eventually, it hatched. They learned that it was a Two Claw. All of them ran away. However, one, a Longneck, came back. He decided to try and help the baby Two Claw. He tried to feed him Tree Stars, which, of course, didn't work. However, he didn't give up on the baby Two Claw. Later, when the baby Two Claw was wandering near Sinking Sands, foolishly trying to get Buzzy Flyers. The Longneck could have let him fall in and die. It would meant one less Sharptooth in the world. One less predator threatening his family down the line. However, he called the Sharptooth back. Later, the Flattooth and his friends came into some kind of trouble. Egg Stealers were threatening Flatteeth. The Sharptooth came near and his shadow scared the Egg Stealers. The Flatteeth were scared too. They stuck their hands over their heads and cowered. He could have killed them but he didn't. Later, the Sharptooth found his real parents and left with them. He almost became a regular Sharptooth. He even chased regular Flattteeth. One day, he found a Longneck, Threehorn, Swimmer, Spiketail, and Flyer. He almost killed them. Again, they had cowered and were hiding their faces. His shadow had scared them again. He could have killed them, but he recognized them as his friends from the Great Valley. He hid them from his parents, who wanted to eat the kids. Later, he fell into water when attacked by a Three Claw. The Longneck risked his life to save him. At that moment, the Sharptooth realized that the Flatteeth were good. Later, the Sharptooth, wishing to be kind to Leaf Eaters, got into a fight with Red Claw. Red Claw liked to pick on all creatures he thought smaller and inferior. He was like Shredder in that regard. The Sharptooth saved a Fast Runner. Red Claw wanted revenge and the Fast Runner agreed to help. Nonetheless, the Sharptooth and the Fast Runner would have been killed by Red Claw had not the Flatteeth convinced them to let him stay. You know who these kind Flatteeth are? They are the five that Shredder wants to kill. Shredder killed the mother of the Longneck, the very Longneck who took pity on the young Two Claw. Now, Shredder wants to kill the Longneck and his mate, just like he killed the Longneck's mother. The Longneck is one of the kindest dinosaurus in the world. Can you still side with Shredder now?** Chomper said to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

 **So if your friends in the Great Valley valued your life as an egg, why did they try to kill Shredder? If you're indeed so honest, then they must have had a good reason. I'm fine with hanging out with the insane, but if Shredder is too insane, as I have been secretly suspecting, then their is always plan B. Now lets return, I could easily turn you in, but I will just use is as a new card in the fold and decide if its wise to play it later. For now, lets wait for a final decision.** Tiny said to him.

 **How did you figure out it was me in the story? You are pretty bright then. As for why they tried to kill Shredder, there is this thing called self-defense. Shredder chased them across the Mysterious Beyond. He went after a bunch of kids merely because of a wounded eye that happened by accident. Longnecks who get caught in thorny plants with Two Claws right behind them tend to try and pull away any way they can. The thorn hit him in the eye by accident. Then Shredder attacked the Longneck's mother. I could have just attributed all of this to his Sharptooth nature. Trust me, if I didn't have an alternate outlet to eat like Fast Biters, Belly Draggers, Sharp Beaks, etc, and, sometimes, Egg Stealers, I'd be hunting Flatteeth now. As it is, Shredder's behavior made sense in terms of a Sharptooth when he fought the mother. The mother knocked Shredder off the Great Divide. Shredder was the only one who, during the deadly Great Earthshake, fell into the Great Divide and lived. What is more, he doesn't appear to have any lasting damage from the fall. So THAT is something to brag about. However, he didn't like to think that the Longneck got away. He never found the body of the mother Longneck. The Longneck, Littlefoot, told me she died from red water (blood) loss. So he didn't get to eat her. But, on the other hand, who knows how many lone Flatteeth were wondering around, possibly even injured by the Great Earthshake. Why bother going after some silly kids when you could make a meal of something much bigger and be on your way?** Chomper said.

 **That is a good question. What you say makes sense in that it would be wiser to go after wounded Flatteeth that are fully grown than two children.** remarked Tiny.

 **Yes, which leads me to my conclusion about Shredder. He's a psychopath. He cannot stand his ego being bruised. He wanted to make sure the Longneck who hurt his eye was dead. The other three Flatteeth, the Swimmer, the Flyer, and the Spiketail were not even there the day of the Great Earthshake. I could see him wanting the Longneck dead for damaging his eye and the Threehorn for foolishly ramming his head when he was out could after falling all that way, but the others had done nothing to him. Yet he seemed to want them ALL dead for being together.** Chomper said.

 **That is awful. Chasing those kids across the Mysterious Beyond for weeks. That doesn't sound like a Sharptooth who is fully in his right mind.** said Tiny in horror.

 **The kids were tired of him chasing them and just wanted him to stop. They realized he wouldn't stop until they were dead. So they decided to lure him into a trap. Even when they got him, he almost got Petrie the Flyer, whom he took with him just out of spite. Petrie would have died had not Shredder been hit by the rock they pushed onto him, forcing Shredder's mouth open.** Chomper told her.

 **So, the Flatteeth weren't malicious?** said Tiny.

 **No. The Longneck wasn't even trying to get revenge on Shredder for killing his mother. His mother had wanted him to get to the Great Valley. To find a better life. Shredder seemed determined to make sure that never happened. Littlefoot the Longneck had to act to make sure his mother's last act wasn't in vain. And, at any rate, Shredder live. He could have just kept it quiet. I don't know how the story got out, but it did. And, by the way, Shredder was known in the area around the Great Divide. His was a terror among the Flatteeth. Much like Red Claw, they knew his real name, or the grownups did anyway. I found this out from Littlefoot's grandfather some time ago. However, the Flatteeth were SO afraid of him that they just called him 'Sharptooth'. He didn't just hunt for food. I can understand killing for food (even if the Flatteeth can't.). However, Shredder sometimes killed but never ate. He just left the bodies. Perhaps it was a fear mechanism, to scare into surrendering the Flatteeth that he DID decide to eat, but it sounds very twisted to me. Sharpteeth can value life. They only kill what they and their families need, nothing more. I do not believe Shredder vlaues life at all. I believe he wouldn't give a Threehorn's tush if any of you died in the fight to take out the Great Valley.**

 **So, in conclusion, if you decide to turn me in for sidiing with Shredder's enemies, remember, he doesn't care about you. He thinks only the best are meant to live and may even send you into a part of the herd where you won't survive, thus killing some of the Flatteeth but also causing the pack to lose someone he feels wasn't really worthy to be here. I know Shredder thinks litlte of those he feels are smaller than him. I mean, he was going to eat a shorty shaprtooth whole and remarked that he thought them annoying and not even worthy of exisitng. He actually eats all shorty sharpteeth whole. I actually came here to try and find information to help the Great Valley stop him for good.**

 **If you know this and don't turn me in, then Shredder will kill you just for knowing it.** Chomper said.

Meanwhile, Tria, who was in her sixties, and could still travel a good distance, came across Bron in the Mysterious Beyond. He was with his herd. "Hello Tria. What brings you here?" he asked her.

"It is about Shredder." said Tria.

"Sharptooth? But he's dead!" gasped Bron.

"I thought he was, just like all of us, but apparently he survived. He plans to attack the Great Valley. He wants to kill Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ali, Pato, and Emelia." said Tria.

"That son of a tarpit! Killed my beloved wife Louisa and now wants to kill my son and his wife and kids! I'll bring the herd there all right and we'll kick his tush. I'd love to be the one to finish him off for my wife's death!" Bron shouted.

Meanwhile, Tucompso rides on a Longneck's head as the Longneck walks up to a tree, the Longneck reaches for the tree stars while Tucompso gazes into the distance watching a group of children play. The Longneck fails to reach the tree stars, then tries getting them with his tongue.

The Longneck said "Hey, short guy, can you do me a favor please? I am going to reach up again and then I want you to jump and bring that branch down, ok?"

Tucompso speaks in Sharptooth.

The Longneck, annoyed, said "That branch, come on it's near the level of your nose, it's practically in your face, can you please help me reach?"

Tucompso speaks again in Sharptooth.

The Longneck, irate, says, slowly "Tree, Staaars."

Tucompso once more speaks in Sharptooth.

The Longneck sighs. "Forget it, you're useless." The Longneck gives up and begins to look for a different tree.

Meanwhile, Tiny said to Chomper **You're not the only one to tell a story in third person. Yes, we all have our insanity, and we all have our backstory. You don't even want to know what Phyco's backstory is, but now I want to just get away from them all. What exactly are you doing here? Let's just run away together, hide until they have lost all care that we are gone and live somewhere they will never find us, even if just as acquaintances.**

The two contnue to argue as Tiny leaves the cave. However, before both can get too far, they are met by none other than Shredder himself.

 **Chomper, Tiny. Where were you? I'm going to need all of you. Were you two trying to leave me? Did you forget that I said not to rest more than a few hours? You've been gone all day. The Night Circle has come out now. You weren't going to desert me, were you? You know I'd flay your cloacas and then rip you into millions of pieces if you tried. Now, get back to the pack. We are getting up early tomorrow to plan our attack on the Great Valley.** he said angrily.

Chomper and Tiny go off to bed. Tiny whispers to him **We've got to stop him. We'll have to do it from in here. We cannot run away now or the pack will kill us. Shredder is evil. I want to stop him.**

 **Me too. However, we need to plan that in the morning. I'm really tired right now.** said Chomper, yawning and laying down. Tiny lays next to him.

 **Lucky!** Phyco grumbles.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

The Great Circle begins to rise. Phyco kicks Chomper and Tiny.

Phyco says to Chomper **Since you're new I must tell you, don't get mad, that was only your alarm clock. I did you a favor, he doesn't take kindly to sleeping in.**

 **At this point our job is to join in waking the others. I think he really wanted to make sure he has the first turn, no one else is up yet.** said Tiny to Chomper.

 **First turn at what?** Chomper asks her.

Tiny kicks a sleeping Two Claw. The Two Claw cried **I'm up! I'm up!**

Tiny said to Chomper **You're new to pack life, aren't you. Around here, we like to play a game, it's called make sure no one sleeps in or no one has breakfast.**

 **I personally wouldn't mind. I expect what, er, regular Sharpteeth would eat is Flatteeth, Flatteeth, and more Flatteeth. But, on the other hand, if I don't eat Flatteeth, I suppose I shall look foolish. Indeed, Shredder might guess that I had been lying to him earlier. If he finds out that I don't hunt Flatteeth, that might lead to awkward questions that will lead to me being caught. So, what to do? What to do?** Chomper whispered to Tiny.

While he waits for everyone else to get ready, Phyco keeps to himself, practicing the presentation of his idea how to invade the Great Valley, should he have a chance to share his thoughts. He draws in the dirt mumbling to him self to prepare for when he actually does his part. Occasionally he looks around to see if it's time to start yet impatiently.

 **Are you serious? you have no idea how being a sharptooth works do you? Weather or not something is edible is not determined by what is in their mouth, but by what is wrapped around their bones. Mabye we will get lucky and end up with something other then your oh so more deserving to live Flatteeth.** Tiny whispered to Chomper, rolling her eyes.

 **First off, yes I'm serious. You think Flatteeth are just stupid non-talkng tasty and crunchy things. In actuality, they can talk. And I can hear them. All you hear is** said Chomper, now switching to Flattooth "Chattering and grunting", **but what I hear is actual talking. Would you like to hear 'Oh don't kill my daughter. Please. Pleaes!' and 'But I have a wife and kids! Have mercy!' and things like that? Unless you have no heart and have sold your soul to the Night Circle, it'll drive you nuts. I only hunt Sharpteeth who attacked Flattteth (or, in one case, a shorty sharptooth), not just any regular Sharptooth. And I only hunt Egg Stealers who steal eggs from the Great Valley, or try to, anyway. And yes, I have let a couple go once due to feeling sorry for them.**

 **Secondly, since I know Flattooth, I could speak it and lure Flatteeth into all sorts of traps if I wanted to. And, since I've lived with Flatteeth for many cold times, I happen to know both their strengths and their weaknesses. I learned quickly what it takes regular Sharpteeth many cold times to learn.**

 **Thirdly, I cannot say that there cannot be a case where I wouldn't hunt a Flattooth who deserved it, but since they were nice to me, I have a soft spot for them. If I truly hunt them, it's going to be for some wrong other than the wrong of walking near me when I haven't eaten yet that day.**

 **Fourthly, I can corner a Flattooth. I twice cornered and could have killed the very Flatteeth that Shredder couldn't kill.**

Chomper said to her.

 **If you make everyone miss breakfast, they might not want to be your friend.** Tiny said to him.

 **My apologies if I come off as a bit grouchy, it shouldn't be long until I lay my latest clutch of non hatching eggs. Useless, horrible things no one would ever want to keep a hold of. I tend to get a bit stressed before that happens. But don't worry, I will just burry them so no one steps in them.** Tiny added.

 **Tiny, if you must know, being friendly with Flatteeth has come at a heavy cost. Truthfully, ohter than my parents, of course, _You_ are my first Sharptooth friend. **he told her.

 **As for non-hatching eggs, I recall that a few times, when I was younger, Mom left them around and I, being the curious kid that I was, ate some of them. They didn't taste very good.** Chomper told her, smiling.

 **Now, I have a plan to beat Shredder. We can't do it on our own, we need to find more who will be willing to join us. And you know what? I'm scared. One wrong move and we are dead, but since I am already in this mess, and you have a motivation, we can't give up. If we can get enough of Shredders army to help us instead we might stand a chance standing up to him.** Tiny told him.

 **What is your plan? I admit, the only thing that comes to my mind is how, from what Mom and Dad told me, is that, in a pack, technically the leader is the one who is the strongest or the best. Technically, I could point out that I twice cornered the very Flatteeth that Shredder couldn't kill. As I did it as a kid, that would make me more impressive.**

 **I don't know too much about living in a pack. Technically, Mom and Dad were in one once. They left it for a tiny bit to hatch me near the Great Valley. My friendliness toward Flatteeth caused my parents to be kicked out permanently, so we lived alone. But my parents still love me.** Chomper said.

 **By the way, what about your parents tiny? Did you have a happy childhood?** he asked her.

 **Strange, why isn't Shredder hear to begin the battle plan meeting yet?** She looks around and notices someone is still asleep...

 **Should we wake him before you know who notices, or are you sure you would like to skip breakfast?**

Before Chomper can reply, however, Phyco kicks the last sleeping Sharpteeth. **Get up tushhead! We're NOT missing breakfast like we did yesterday!** The last Sharptooth gets up. At that momenet, Shredder arrives.

 **Good, everyone is awake. Good, now we will hunt some Flatteeth. I say we practice on a small herd. That WiLL be our battle prep. Normally, we take down Flatteeth here and there, but if we are going to attack the Great Valley, we are going to have to pratcie on bigger and bigger herds.** Shredder says to them. **Now, let's get going, we're burning daylight.**

Chomper looks helplessly at Tiny as the group leaves.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

Meanwhile, Bron arrives in the Great Valley. "So, Sharptooth is still alive? I'll be here waiting for him when he tries to come here. I've got a score to settle." Bron says. He swings his tail violently against a rock, shattering it into bits, demonstrating what he'd like to do to Shredder.

"Littlefoot, have you seen Chomper?" asked Guido.

"No, I haven't." Littlefoot replied.

"Chomper? I'm not so sure if having a Sharptooth in the Great Valley is a good idea. Especially with Sharptooth back." said Bron skeptically.

"Everything Sharptooth is, Chomper is the opposite." Littlefoot reassured his father.

"Dad, is the big mean Shredder going to eat us?" asked Pato, shaking.

"Over my dead body!' said Littlefoot to his son.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." said Ali.

"My friends and I will face him again. We beat him once, we can do it again. We even have Ruby and Chomper this time." said Littlefoot to his wife.

"Where is Chomper? He's been gone all night." asked Ali.

"No idea. I'm worried. You don't think he ran into some kind of trouble? A Sailback or something?" Cera said to Littlefoot.

"Chomper is pretty careful. Still, I'd like to find out where he is." said Littlefoot.

"Me go. Me can fly." offered Petrie.

"Thanks for the offer Petrie, but Shredder is hoping to KILL us. I won't send anyone he's after to go there and find Chomper." objected Littlefoot.

"I can go. I can fly too and that makes it harder to be spotted. Also, they aren't looking for me. Also, I know a tiny bit of Sharptooth that I can use if I run into a pinch." offered Guido.

"Thanks Guido. We owe you one." said Littlefoot. Guido flew out of the Great Valley.

Tucompso watches Guido fly away, and seeing he is gone decides to sneak over to his closest favorite crawler stashes.

Meanwhile, Tiny said to Chomper **You wanted to know about my family and my childhood My story is very similar to Phyo's story, except far less dark, and I haven't actually been their to watch it happen. When I was a little girl my parents told me to stay where I was until they come back with food, and not to let any other predator see me. Problem is, they didn't come back. Eventually I got hungry enough to go out and try to find them. Turns out, they could not walk back because their legs where broken. By a herd of club tails. At least the maggots in their flesh kept me fed for a while.**

 **Wait, your parents died? Killed by Flatteeth? I thought Flatteeth were nice.** Chomper said, taken aback. He had never heard of Flatteeth killing a Sharptooth before. **Now, my views on Flatteeth are conflicted. We shall see how I feel about hunting these Flatteeth the pack wants.** said Chomper to Tiny. He felt angry. Flatteeth had done to Tiny's mother what Shredder had done to Littlefoot's mother. How did Flatteeth any right now to say they were better than Sharpteeth?

 **Did you ever catch the Club Tails?** Chomper asked her. **I must admit, though I have been rather frinedly to Flatteeth, my experience with them mostly consists of contact with them in the Great Valley and some Far Walkers that went there. I have NO idea how the rest of them are. I just assumed that they were like Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and the Halftooth Ruby.** Chomper said to her. **I can say that, if Flatteeth DID kill my parents, I am positive that I'd break the No Hunting Flatteeth Policy.** he said to her.

 **I can assure you though, that whatever Flatteeth you have encountered in the Mysterious Beyond, the Flatteeth in the Great Valley are of a better sort and are worth saving.** he told her.

 **Uh, Chomper, it was self-defense, my parents wanted to get me food, and food did not want to be brought to me. I at least can cast a forgiving eye dismissing it as part of the circle of life. So just forget about it.** Tiny told him.

 **Don't get me wrong, the past still hurts, but if I don't let it go I will no doubt end up like...**

 **Would you hurry up!** a pack member shouts to the two. **You're too slow. It's like your reluctant to hunt or something.**

 **I can see that I have changed your way of thinking some, Tiny. Earlier, you didn't care too much about Flatteeeth, yet now, you are even forgiving the ones that killed your parents. I still wonder, did you ever go looking for the Club Tails that did it? It took a lot of guts not to if you didn't. I must admit, I've grown more and more fond of you since I first met you. You don't mind that I'm a Friendly Sharptooth. I have always believed that the first one to like me despite me being a Frienldy Sharptooth would be The One. And so, if it's ok with you, I'd like to ask you to be my mate Tiny. I know this is probably unexpected. You've probably had lots of proposals before so if you say no, it won't hurt my feelings. I can, however, be certain that I'm in love and I'm NEVER felt thsi way before.**

 **Our union cermony might give us some delay to Shredder's plan. The longer we delay him, the more time we have to think of something and the longer the Great Valley has to plan.**

 **I hadn't told you earlier, but the Great Valley DOES know he's coming. They just don't know the size of this pack. Still, the more time they have to plan, the better.**

 **Also, I might add** he whispered softly into her ear **If we are mates, then my parents wouldn't mind being grandparents and you can do something about those non-hatching eggs and perhaps get hatching ones.**

 **I accept.** said Tiny, smiling at him.

 **What's going on you two?** snapped Phyco.

 **Tiny just agreed to be my mate.** said Chomper.

 **Son of a tarpit!** shouted Phyco angrily, for he wanted her to be his mate. He angrily kicks down trees and other items, sometimes causing stuff to hit other Two Claws and knock them over.

 **Oh dear.** said Chomper and Tiny together.

 **Just back up slowly and hope he is disciplined for slowing the hunt, I don't want to see you get hurt.** Tiny whispered to Chomper.

 **Truth be told I feel really bad about breaking his heart like this, after all I have known him the longest, and I am suddenly picking the new guy over him. But there are two very good reasons I would prefer you. The first being he has too much energy, if I mate with him I worry I would die of thirst before he runs out of stamina. Which would only mess him up physiologically more then he already is. Reason number two is because he is quite quite insane. I'd say this might cause someone to get very badly hurt one day but, I think it's a little too late. And now he is jealous. On the bright side I would imagine he can't do any worse to you then, oh I don't know, leave you next to a pile of sticks dip one in a gurgling pit then light you up?** Tiny said to him nervously.

Meanwhile, nearby, an Egg Stealer begins to shift and wake up. He was too tired to get up sooner. He looks to see his loving mate who was just as tired still next to him, snuggled tightly too tightly for him to go anywhere. He smiles and rubs her back, trying to wake her gently so he can get up.

"Dear, scoot over a little." he asks her. She continues to sleep. "Come on." he pleads "I need to get up before I wet the bed." The female Egg Stealer still continues to sleep.

Chomper sniffs the air. **I smell two Egg Stealers.** he said.

 **Good, I haven't eaten since two nights ago.** Tiny remarked.

The two Sharpteeth silently creep to right outside the home of the two Egg Stealers.

The male Egg Stealer whispered to his mate. "Just my luck, its like I called it. Quickly, in hear."

He leads the way into a crack in a great rock deep enough to be out of reach. His mate follows.

The male egg stealer whispers to his mate

"Stupid mean Sharptooth, first he says he won't be bothering us anymore and now hear he is invading our territory with a set of jaws for the both of us? What have we ever done to deserve this? All we ever wanted was to make each other happy. Not long ago you bring me breakfast in bet, then I reward you for being my lover, to which you replied you where hoping for children. Weal darling, time to test if this place is safe to raise a nest of our own. If we survive, when you are ready to lay your eggs we will know they can make it also."

Chomper recognizes the Egg Stealers. "Hey, I recognize you. We met earlier." said Chomper.

"Yes, and you promised to leave us alone." grumbled the female.

 **Hey Chomper, which one are you going to eat? I'll take the other one.** asked Tiny.

 **Sorry Tiny, I, er, promised these two that I wouldn't hurt them.** Chomper told her.

"I'll keep my word. You're safe. At least from us. However, I do have some rather important news for you. You happened to know about the dreaded Shredder, that many just call 'Sharptooth' as they are afraid to say his name. Well, he's nearby with a big pack. I think it would be wise for you to go somewhere else and hide." Chomper told them.

He and Tiny left. **So much for Egg Stealers and bacon for breakfast.** Tiny grumbled.

"You know, maby he isn't so bad after all. Now for yet another game of try to find somewhere safe so we can start a family." said the male Egg Stealer.

Chomper and Tiny were able to come to the others without drawing any attention. **What herd are we attacking exactly?** Chomper asked Shredder.

Phyco whispers to Tiny to avoid accidently cutting into the conversation with Chomper and Shredder.

 **"ou know, I been meaning to ask. Are you sure you will be happier off with chomper?**

He asks reluctantly yet showing maturity no one has ever witnessed of him before.

 **I believe so. Chomper is very brave. And he's very kind. And he doesn't care about my size.** Tiny whispered to him.

 **Very well, if it will make you happy. I'll get over it, some cold time from now.** he whispers back before joining together with others in the pack to prepare for the hunt.

Meanwhile, in the Great Valley, Tucompso has spent a good 15 minuets chasing a small lizard, but rather then eating the thing, he just does a catch and release simply for the entertainment. Having gotten tired he decides to hop onto the back of a pink Fast Runner to curls up for a nap, thus achieving high speeds even in his sleep.

 **You silly thing Tucompso. I thnk it would be best if you were awake so that you can hold on as you might fall off if you don't hold on because you didn't hold on because you weren't awake.** said Ruby.

This woke up Tucompso. **Wait, you can speak Sharptooth!** he gasped.

 **Yes, I can. Learned it as a kid.** Ruby replied.

 **When one finds someone who can understand them it is best to stick around them. Anyway glad you don't mind me being up here, you're the first one I can actually ask.** he said with a slight chuckle.

 **So, how did you meet Chomper? Surely a Halftooth like yourself would be afraid of a Two Claw.** Tucompso asked Ruby.

 **Normally, I would be afraid of a Two Claw as Two Claws are usually mean and want to eat me, but since Chomper is nice and doesn't want to eat me, I am not afraid of him but am his friend.** said Ruby. **Chomper saved me from Red Claw. Red Claw was a really mean Sharptooth, not as bad as Shredder the evil Sharptooth of the East, but still he was pretty bad. He bullied all of us in the Mysterious Beyond. He attacked our herd and was carrying off Fast Runners. One day, Red Claw came for me. My parents tried to stop him, but they almost got killed themselves and ran off with my siblings, thinking it hopeless. But Chomper came and saw Red Claw about to eat me. He threw a nest of Stinging Buzzers at Red Claw. Red Claw was distracted and I was able to run. Red Claw tried to kill Chomper, but Chomper dodged him and got that horrible scar that he was famous for. Red Claw wanted to kill Chomper and so he went to the Great Valley. As I was thankful that he saved me and wanted to show that I was thankful, I helped take him to the Great Valley, thus showing that I was thankful. We stayed there for four cold times. Eventually, Chomper decided that Red Claw had to be stopped and so faced him. Cera, Ducky, Pettrie, Spike and I came with, as did Chomper. We would all have been killed but Littlefoot and Chomper tripped Red Claw and he fell off a cliff to his death.** said Ruby.

 **Since Chomper is closer to you as he is your friend and I only known him a short time, did he happen to tell you when he would come back from infiltrating Shredder's army of mercenary scum, or is it possible he was found out and destroyed by now?** Tucompso asked Ruby.

 **We sent Guido to go find that out?** Ruby replied.

Meanwhile, Phyco whined to the pack. **It's not fair! I wanted Tiny!**

 **So much for getting over it.** chuckled Tiny.

 **Phyco, what are you talking about?** grumbled a brown Two Claw.

 **Tiny wants the new guy. The freak.** Phyco grumbled.

 **Take that back!** shouted Tiny.

 **Why should I?** pouted Phyco.

 **Either you do it or I'll rip you a new cloaca!** Tiny threatened.

 **Just rip my throat out and we will call it even. And what I said was it may take me many cold times to get over it. I may want you to be happy, but that doesn't change the fact that their will never be a happy ending for me.**

 **Tell you what, I will apologies. For when the herd of three horns killed my parents, their triple horned faces stained in the blood of my parents. You have it lucky, you didn't have to watch them die. They then spotted me and turned to stamp out that tiny pathetic thing I call my life. I apologies that I did not let them give me more then this scar.** He shows where a rib broke long ago.

 **"And when I then landed in the river, I apologize that it did not drowned me. Then years later, after having to live mostly by eating my own waste, and the worms that crawled in my body, I apologize that I did not receive worse then my permanent scrawniness. Then having set fire to the forest those three horns lived in, laughing as they burned alive, I apologize that you saved me from my own fire, when you should have left me to burn. And I apologize for thinking even one moment of my life, I would have just one moment of peace. So go ahead, rip me a new one, and I will apologize that you do not do worse.** said Phyco.

He then tries to walk away, not even caring that Shredder would eat him alive if he went AWOL.

 **Phyco, where are you going?** Chomper called after him. He and Tiny chase after him, hoping to stop him before he gets into trouble with Shredder. Or, at least, they want it to look that way to the pack.

 **Ok, I'm wondering, should we tell him what we are really up to?** Chomper whispered to Tiny. **I mean, I doubt he cares too much for Shredder if he's walking away like that. And I DO want him to have a happy ending. Perhaps I'm too sentimental from hanging around Flatteeth all the time, but I really feel for the guy.** Chomper said to her.

 **That's so sweet of you Chomper.** Tiny said to him.

 **Look, we need help to stop Shredder. I mean, he sometimes is a few Tree Stars short of a tree.** Chomper told her. **Shredder may not believe him if he rats us out.**

 **Worth a try.** said Tiny.

Chomper and Tiny come up to Phyco. **Go away Cruncher, before I put your tush where you head is and your head where your tush is!** snapped Phyco.

 **Actually, my name is Chomper. But that's ok. I don't mind that you got my name wrong. I can see you're down. I hope that you get a mate someday. And, the truth is, Tiny and I are hoping to have our union ceremony soon because, well, we might be dead in 13 risings and setting of the Bright Circle. The both of us are planning to stop Shredder. We know this is a crazy mission and, well, don't take this the wrong way, we need somone crazy like you to help. I was taken care of by Flatteeth as a child. They even gave me the name Chomper. The Flatteeth that took care of me are the ones that Shredder wants to kill. I can't let my Flattooth friends die and am going to try and stop him or die trying. The Flatteeth have saved my life in the past. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them. And besides, risking your life is what friends do. And I can see that you don't have many friends Phyco, so we will be your friends. So, what do you say, are you in?** Chomper asks him.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

 **Friends? What's a friend? Are you making up new words.** Phyco says, without a tone of care hearing they are planning a mutiny.

 **Well, I'm a friend.** said Chomper. He brings Tiny next to him and points at her. **And Tiny is a friend too.**

 **Yes, I'm your friend** says Tiny.

 **Friend.** said Phyco, smiling and showing all of his pointy teeth. **Friend! Friend! Friend! Friend! I have friends! Woo hoo!** he cheered.

 **Quiet, or Shredder will find us and you'll have dead friends.** Tiny warned him.

 **I don't want dead friends.** Phyco said.

 **Then don't let Shredder find out we are plotting to overthorw him.** Chomper said.

 **Overthrow Shredder. Sounds like fun. I should try that.** Phyco says. His stomach growls. **But first, I'd like to get something to eat.**

 **For the record I never cared about your size either, and I am brave to, but nice, maby I should get to work on that.** said Phyco.

 **Actually their is a difference between being brave and having every ability to ever feel fear again beaten out of you.** Tiny pointed out.

 **There is? Give me a example.** Phyco asked.

 **We'd better be going back. I wish I didn't have to, but don't want Shredder knowing where my true loyalties lie. He told me that we were hunting Clubtails. I happen to have a soft spot for Flatteeth. But we need to get back or Shredder will throw us into a tar pit.** said Chomper. The three return to the pack, who, luckily, diidn't know that they were gone.

 **Ok, ready?** said Shredder, finishing a talk to the pack that the three had missed. Chomper, Phyco, and Tiny, not wanting to look like they had been gone, nod to show that they agree, having no idea what he had just said.

 **Tiny, Chomper, Phyco. I'd like you three to lead the way if you don't mind.** said Shredder. The three look at each other nervously but comply.

 **I'm ready to take what I said back now Tiny, sorry for calling your mate a freak, that was very hypocritical of me. Now lets get some food.** Phyco said.

 **Apology accepted.** said Chomper and Tiny together.

 **Technically, she's not my mate till our union ceremony. I was going to ask about that. I'll bet you'd know. In this pack, how does one take a mate? How soon is the union ceremony after the two make a proposal?** Chomper asks him.

Meanwhile, the two Egg Stealers are on their way to look for a new home yet again, constantly checking their surroundings as they move just in case something else tries to get ahold of them. They spot a green handsom looking flier gracefully moving about in the wind.

"I don't see one of those very often." said the male.

Guido, who normally wouldn't pay attention to Egg Stealers, talking, hears the words 'very often', realizes what it means, and crashes into a tree. The two Egg Stealers come to stare at him. "You mean, there are MORE like me?" he gasps in shock. "Have you seen them? I thought I was the only one left of my kind!" he says to them.

"No, not for a long time. I only say very often because, I don't like the idea of something becoming extinct, not even Two claw sharpteeth, as menacing and awful as they can be. Hopefully we will go a good long time before we see two claws again. But good luck trying to find what is left of your kind, if there are any." said the male Egg Stealer.

"Actually, I know exactly where the rest of your kind are. During the day of the Great Earthshake every member of your kind to be on this side of the split were relatives, and thus as they began to, well, die, they had no way of producing offspring without, well, incest." said the female Egg Stealer. "There are several of your kind around, but they are on the other side of the Great Divide. I don't think there are any on this side, except you."

"I would have at least let him have more hope then that. Weal, we better keep moving, those sharpteeth may have changed direction and started heading our way. Or we may be lucky and they may have found clubtails to satisfy them for all we know. Crunchy on the outside, soft and chewy on the inside. But I don't want to risk not having such luck." said the male Egg Stealer to his wife.

Guido spots anohter creature like himself, only with blue features instead of green like his. "What is that? Can it be? You Egg Stealers were wrong. There is another Glider on this side of Great Divide." he said. "Wait, come back!" he called after the Glider, taking off after her.

"Well, you're wrong again." said the male Egg Stealer to his wife.

"Well, unlike you, I guess I'm wrong sometimes." said the female Egg Stealer. Her mate snorted.

Meanwhile, the pack took off. They smelled some Clubtails. **Guess the herd is that way.** said Phyco.

 **Actually, it's not.** said Chomper.

 **But they went that way.** argued Phyco.

 **I have lived with Clubtail herds. I know the signs of them being there. Based on what I know, they should be this way.** he said, pointing to the left. The pack loses them, going after what they think is the herd.

Meanwhile, Chomper, Tiny, and Phyco come to the place where the herd is, though the herd hasn't seen them yet. **Told you.** said Chomper to Phyco.

Tiny told them **We must not strike until all of us are in proper position, but the others have gone the wrong way. I'm not sure we should try this with only the three of us.**

 **We don't want this herd hunted. We want it saved.** said Chomper.

 **How are you going to warn them?** scoffed Phyco.

 **Just watch.** said Chomper. He snuck behind some Clubtails. "Excuse me. I'm afraid your herd is in danger. There is a pack of dangerous Sharpteeth coming." he said to them.

One of the Clubtails says "Look, it talks."

Another laughs "What, have you gone soft on your family? Here is how nature works, you're supposed to try to eat us, and we are suppose to try to not be eaten. We understand it is the way things are so we won't hold a grudge if you try to survive this thing called hunger."

The others nod.

The second Clubtail says "But that certainly don't mean we are just going to let the predator win nature's cruel game."

The herd begins to form a circular formation, tails sticking out to swipe at anything that comes close, young in the middle.

A third Clubtail says "Mabye he holds a grudge on these other sharpteeth." The defensive formation is complete.

"I'd like you to leave here. The one that they call Sharptooth is coming. Also, I need you to go to the Great Valley and warn them that a big pack is going to attack. It's worse than I had thought." Chomper told the Clubtails.

He, Tiny, and Phyco move closer to the Clubtails. Tiny and Phyco have their claws raised, but Chomper doesn't.

The first Clubtail laughs. "You're kidding? Sharpteeth don't attack once clubtails have formed the circle, it would only result in them getting pummeled to a pulp by our bone crushing tail." he says not understanding that this Shredder character would not care if that happened to his own pack.

"Come on, you've got to leave here and go to the Great Valley and warn them." Chomper says to the Clubtails. He, Tiny, and Phyco try to get at the circle of Clubtails to move them.

"Well this is quite rare, I guess maybe there is a reason for it. Which way to the Great Valley?" asked a Clubtail.

Guido, meanwhile, had caught up with the cute blue Glider. "I'm from the Great Valley." he said.

"Bet it would be fun to live there." said the blue Glider.

"You can come with me. I thought I was the last of my kind." said Guido.

"I thought I was the last of my kind too." said the female Glider.

Guido spots Chomper. "there's my friend." he said.

"Why should we trust him? He's a Sharptooth! And, anyway, we don't care about the Great Valley and its weird ways." said a Clubtail. He moved to strike Tiny and Phyco. The Clubtail knocked over Tiny and moved to strike her. "Noooo!" yelled Chomper. Without pausing to think, he struck the Clubtail in the chest, killing him.

Guido, who hadn't heard the conversation, opened his mouth in astonishment. "Chomper, what?!"


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

A Clubtail said "Well the fight is started, we might as well finish it."

The Clubtail wings its tail at Chomper, nearly striking him right in the eye, but Phyco catches its tail in his jaws and does a alligator roll ripping the tail clean off, he then smacks another Clubtail in the face with it.

Two Clubtails try and attack Chomper at once. He does a powerful leap into the air, jumping several feet away from him. The two Clubtails, meanwhile, miss him, collide, and fall onto their backs. Tiny uses the opportunity to claw the Clubtails in their exposed stomachs.

Chomper's heart was racing, his mind thinking fast. He'd killed Flatteeth. He'd never done that before. Yet, he couldn't have just let them kill Tiny. He loved her. She was, after all, going to be his mate. And shouldn't a future mate have a higher priority than the Leaf Eaters one wanted to help? In addition, some of these Clubtails hadn't even cared that the Great Valley was in danger. How could they be so insensitive?

Meanwhile, Guido came near the Sharpteeth. He said nervously to them **Me Guido. Please no eat Guido.** he said, using his basic knowledge of the Sharptooth language to try and talk to them. He wanted to know why Chomper was attacking Clubtails. Was it self-defense? Chomper had never killed a Leaf Eater before.

 **Why is he talking funny?** Phyco asked Tiny. Tiny didn't know. The three Two Claws continued to fight off the Clubtails, if only in self-defense. They get into a pinch, but luckily for them, though unluckily for the Clubtails, the rest of the pack arrives, hearing the fighting.

 **Well done Chomper. You found the Clubtails.** Shredder said to Chomper.

Guido's mouth fell open in shock. _The bastard has joiined Shredder! He's betrayed us!_ Guido thought angrily. . "How could you Chomper?" he muttered angrily. Chomper, however, is too busy fighitng off the Clubtail herd leader to listen. The two move away from the others, still fighting.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Chomper yelled at him.

"Why, so you can kill us like you did those others?" asked the Clubtail.

"That was my fiance you guys tried to kill. You'd have done the same." Chomper said, trying to justify his actions, though feeling guilty for shedding Flattooth blood.

"You're nothing but a vicious Sharptooth and I'm going to end you as such!" thundered the Clubtail. He whacked Chomper with his tail, knocking the Sharptooth over. He moved to attack. Chomper only had a short time to react, and there was no way he could just push him away. So he, with regret, did the only thing he could do to keep himself from being killed. He quickly rolled over, his claws out in front of him to fend off an attack to his face.

The Clubtail was impaled by the claws and fell over, spilling blood onto Chomper. "You evil murderous Sharptooth prick. I hope you burn in hell!" he shouted before dying. Chomper shook his head at what had happened, not having wanted any of it.

After some time, the herd was routed, many of its members dead. Chomper saw Guido about to leave.

"Guido!" he called after him.

"I don't know you anymore. You're not Chomper the Friendly Sharptooth anymore. You've betrayed us." he called, taking off.

"Guido! Wait! Come back!" Chomper called after him.

"Littlefoot will learn of your treachery, you turncoat!" Guido called back to him before going out of sight. Chomper hung his head in shame, even though it wasn't really his fault. Or was it? If he had just gone with the others, perhaps they could have killed the herd on their own and he could have just watched, rather than participated.

His plan to try and save the Clubtails and warn the Great Valley had backfired. Now, the Great Valley would think him an enemy. Maybe Littlefoot would understand and hear him out. Or, maybe Littlefoot would now hate him as much as the Sharptooth who had killed his mother. He didn't know what to do now. His whole life had been turned upside down.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

The pack began to eat the dead Clubtails. Chomper wouldn't eat any of the children. However, it occurred to him that he would stand out if he didn't eat any. And, they were dead already, though some by his claws. But he hadn't meant it. They had left him no choice. Was the Circle of Life turning against him, forcing him to be what he didn't want to be?

As it was, he ate the dead Clubtails. They did taste good. However, he didn't get any joy from this. Night fell, Chomper was alone in the cave behind the waterfall. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Can I go back?" he asked himself.

 **Chomper?** It was Tiny.

 **Do you realize how I feel now?** he asked her, still crying.

She came behind the waterfall to comfort him. **Dear, I love you. I can see that you really care for me. I know you didn't want to hurt them, but you did to help me.** said Tiny.

 **Guido is going to tell. He's the Glider that we saw. The Great Valley will know. They think I'm with Shredder. My friends will hate me now.** he sobbed.

In the Great Valley, meanwhile, Tucompso hasn't left Rubies side. The comfort of having someone to talk to is just too wonderful to turn down.

 **Hey Ruby, I am going to tell you something that may make you think I am crazy. The Great Valley is, well, great, but I am actually starting to miss having something to try to not get eaten by. I know, that sounds unbelievable, but the safety of the great valley is a bit to safe. I have come to appreciate being able to sleep at night still alive after an epic struggle for life, and feel that I have earned it. That I have put in a hard effort to accomplish it, and that I earned it. You know what I mean? I know it sounds crazy but feeling safe all the time is a little bit boring.** he said.

 **Why, Tucompso, you are certainly welcome to leave. It isn't like anybody is making you leave, but if you want to leave, nobody is stopping you from leaving either.** she said.

 **Well, I...** he said, but was cut off, for at that moment, Guido arrived.

"Hey Guido, any news on Chomper? Is it good or bad?" she asked him.

"Bad." he replied.

"Is he hurt? Dead?" she asked in concern.

"Worse than that I'm afraid." he replied.

"What could be worse than him being dead? I do not see how any news could be worse than him being dead as you cannot be worse than dead." said Ruby.

"He's joined Shredder." said Guido. Ruby fainted, her head hitting Tucompso.

 **A little help!** cried Tucompso.

"Huh?" said Guido, hearing a voice nearby but not able to tell where it is coming from.

 **I could use some help!** shouted Tucompso.

 **Oh, hello there.** said Guido. He was able to move Ruby's head, freeing Tucompso.

 **Thanks.** said the shorty sharptooth.

Tucompso takes a Tree Star and fills it with water, then splashes it on the fainted Ruby to wake her up.

 **Now, I never said I wanted to leave. What I want, is a employment. Perhaps their is something I can do to help the community like, scouting, searching, being a messenger to other herds, some kind of work that involves the best of both worlds, weeks in the Great Valley, days on the outskirts or something like that. I have potential, I can run faster then you, hide better then that guy** , he points to a Hidden Runner who is eavesdropping , **see better then anyone I ever met, and fit where no one else can. I figure, why not put my restless nature to use?**

Ruby wakes up from the water. "Huh?" she says, looking around. I just had a really weird dream. I dreamed that Guido told me that Chomper was working for Shredder." She gets up.

"That wasn't a dream. I told you that a short while ago. He was hunting Clubtails." said Guido.

"Ohhhhh!" Ruby faints again, once more landng on Tucompso.

 **Not again!** the shorty Sharptooth whines.

A short time later, Tucompso gets to some distance, about 250 feet from Ruby

 **Hey Guido, I bet you 15 crawlers she can't land on me this time. Go ahead, tell her again.** he says.

"I had this really weird dream. I dreamed that Chomper joined Shredder and killed Clubtails." said Ruby, upon waking up.

"That wasn't a dream, that was for real." said Guido.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Ruby in the same way Topps had yelled in movie 11 when the Tree Sweets were all gone from the Tree Sweet tree. This loosens some rocks, which fall and conk Tucompso and knock him of.

 **Oh for the love of...** the shorty sharptooth groans. Sometime later, Tucompso catches 15 dragon flies and hands them to Guido, grumbling under his breath.

Meanwhile, Chomper is still depressed. **I don't know what I'm going to do now Tiny.** he says.

 **Rest. Shredder is fine with you beng out here all alone. He credits you with the defeat of the herd.** Tiny said.

 **Great, why don't I just go leap in a gurgly pit and end it?** Chomper remarks saracastically.

 **Oh Chomper. Don't say that.** says Tiny.

 **I suppose we are going to hunt more Flatteeth tomorrow. I now wonder. I did it once. I suppose it won't hurt as much the second time.** he muses.

 **They are going hunting tomorrow, yes. Spiketails this time.** she replied. Chomper groans. **But we get the day off tomorrow.** she adds.

 **Why?** Chomper asks.

 **We are having our union ceremony tomorrow. According to the pack rules, we get the day off.** said Tiny.

 **Wait, I'm getting married TOMORROW?** he gasps. She nods. He faints, hitting the ground wiht a thud. Luckily, he lands in a small stream in the cave that goes behind the waterfall. He soon wakes up. He notices his reflection in the water, sees his fanged mouth, red eyes, clawed hands, and clawed feet. He punches his relfection, splashing water. **I HATE that I'm a Sharptooth!** he shouts angrily.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

* * *

(Warning: This chapter, much like three, has some issues that make the thing rated T.)

Meanwhile, in the Great Valley, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike are in shock. "I trusted him. I thought he could be the opposite of Sharptooth. It was a gift to my mother. It was meant to save Leaf Eater lives." said Littlefoot, sobbing onto Ali's shoulders. Pato and Emelia are also down.

"I told you he didn't have feelings. He's Sharptooth." said Cera, trying to hide her grief.

"Me warn you that he cute in past, but someday..." said Petrie, a tear in his eye.

"I am sorry about Chomper. I am." said Ducky, crying. Spike nodded, also sobbing. He grabs onto a Tree Star and blows his nose. Then, he forgets that he did so and eats the Tree Star.

"Gross!" muttered Pato, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"That son of a tarpit Chomper betrayed us. I told you that all Sharpteeth are cowards!" shouts Bron.

"Yes, I told you that a Sharptooth can NEVER be one of us. Now you KNOW it's true." said Cera. Ruby shakes her head, crying.

 **Don't translate anything unless its important, this is rather depressing stuff I'm sure.** Tucompso said to Ruby.

Chomper, meanwhile, hears somebody outside the cave. He calls to them **Hello. Who is there?**

It was Phyco. Mind **if I come in? I like to hide from the night circle when its full, something about it makes me prone to having an episode, so since I have two cool friends, sleep over?** said Phyco.

 **Thanks, I need all the company I can get.** said Chomper gratefully.

 **Have you two ever wished that you'd just die in your sleep? I feel that way right now. Those poor Clubtails won't get to grow older now because of me. I washed the red water (blood) off of my hand but cannot seem to wash the guilt away.** Chomper laments.

 **Not really, if I am going to die I would prefer to have fun doing it, like perhaps rolling down a hill during a earth shake with fire falling from the sky and after about 15 hours landing on a three horn's three horns. Something with that amount of thrill.** Phyco says smiling.

The next day, Chomper is about to have his union ceremony. **This feels awkward.** said Chomper.

 **It's all downhill from here buddy after the honeymoon.** said Rusty.

 **Thanks.** said Chomper dryly.

Meanwhile, in the Great Valley, Ruby wakes up to find a sleeping Tucompso on her. He is snuggled in to stay warm as the weather this time of year is starting to get colder.

 **Hello my friend, hello.** Ruby says to him. He wakes up.

 **Hello Ruby.** he says.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot tosses and turns, having a bad Sleep Story.

Sharptooth is chasing after Pato and Emelia. Ali confronts him. "Run! Run!" she tells the two kids.

Sharptooth fights her. The two are doing evenly well. Littlefoot comes to try and help her fight Sharptooth. Only, as he approaches, he finds that it isn't Sharptooth, but Chomper.

"Chomper?" Littlefoot gasps.

"Hello Littlefoot. You knew this day would come. You can stick your head up your tush but you knew all along what I was." said Chomper. He leaps through the air, lands on Ali, and tears the flesh off of her back, downing her.

Littlefoot jumps up out of his sleep, yelling "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **I thought I heard someone yell. I thought Sharpteeth didn't attack anyone in the Great Valley.** says Tucompso to Ruby.

 **I hope not. A Sharptooth attack in the Great Valley is NOT what we need right now.** said Ruby. She goes and finds Littlefoot. "Are you all right?" she asks.

"Bad Sleep Story. Chomper killed Ali in them." he said. The two pause, again wondering if Chomper now would do such a thing. "I so trusted Chomper. Now I'm afraid he's gone, succumbing to his inner-Sharptooth." said Littlefoot.

"Do not give up hope Littlefoot. Maybe the Chomper he used to be is still there inside the Chomper he is now." said Ruby.

"I hope so." Littlefoot replied.

Meanwhile, Chomper says **Yes, I do. I take Tiny to be my mate.**

 **Then I now pronounce you as mates forever. You may kiss the bride.** said Rusty. Chomper kissed Tiny. He was now no longer single. Now what?

A short time later, after their union ceremony is done, Chomper is alone with his new wife. **We get 12 days away from the others. Pack rules. It's so we can get used to being together. Which gives us plenty of time to plan in secret.** he says to her. The two kiss again.

That night, the two are alone in the cave. **I cannot stop thinking about Littlefoot. He might never want to see me again. His mother got killed by our kind and now he thinks I've betrayed him, no doubt.** sighed Chomper.

 **Well, I do have something that could stop you from worrying for a while.** said Tiny.

 **What?** asks Chomper.

 **Well, we could always mate. I mean, you said you were ok with it if we were married and we are now.** said Tiny. Tiny lies on the floor and lifts her tail.

 **Tiny, er, what...?** said Chomper in shock.

 **Listen, Chomper dear. I have those unhatched eggs inside of me. They will not hatch the way they are now. However, with your, er, help, that can change. Don't you want kids?** she asks him.

 **I, er, yes. I suppose.** he says.

 **Then, I'm all yours.** says Tiny.

 **Hold still then.** Chomper says. He mounts her. **I have you all night to myself.** he says to her, kissing her. She smiles. The two mate.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

* * *

The two Egg Stealers, meanwhile, arrive at their third attempt to find somewhere safe. They have found a secluded beach. Here there are few ways to the beach: a creek with fresh water seeping in, and a lovely view as the great circle begins to rise.

"Maybe now we can finally be alone. After all, I blocked off the entrances with sticks we can move to get in and out, only a swimmer can get in hear and we are way faster then the ones that walk on land. But there is only one thing that I care about before I decide. Do you like it here?" asks the male Egg Stealer.

"I love it. Best place you picked so far." said his wife, kissing him.

A mosquito lands on the male's shoulder and begins sucking blood from him, but he doesn't notice.

"I don't know what your doing dear, but that feels kinda good." says the male Egg Stealer.

The mosquito finishes then flies away.

"Why did you stop?" he asks his wife. She stares at him in confusion. He noticed the mosquito and frowns.

The mosquito manages to fly off before his mate can react and squash it, then flies far far far away, then comes to rest on a tree. The mosquito then struggles as it gets stuck in the sap.

"This seems like a great place to have our eggs." said the female.

"Eggs?" asked the male.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." said the female.

"That's, er, wonderful." said the male, smiling.

Meanwhile, in the Great Valley, Tucompso spots a Tickle Fuzzy drinking from a puddle. He approaches it silently, getting quite close as it is enjoying a nice cold skywater beverage. Suddenly, its ears perk. He stops a moment as the creature sniffs, then it continues to drink. Tucompso comes even closer, then, he sneezes. The tickle fuzzy runs as Tucompso gives chase. The two rush through the fields. Tucompso is much faster so the tickle fuzzy tries running in a zig zag pattern, allowing him to hold his own for some time, but at last, the shorty sharptooth catches him with a gentle bite to the neck, but rather then biting down hard enough to do even a slight bit of harm he just holds on, then pins the tickle fuzzy down and begins to lick him.

The tickle fuzzy speaks in sharptooth having for some time listened in on the conversation of all kinds of creatures.

 **Please don't eat me, I don't want to die, I don't want to die.** shouts the tickle fuzzy.

Tucompso replied **You taste great, but sadly I already had breakfast, I was just hunting you for sport.**

 **You're going to kill me for sport?!** the Tickle Fuzzy shouts in anger.

 **You kidding? You're an innocent life form. I'm just keeping my skills sharp and getting exercise. Any entertainment I can find is good. But stick around, I might get** hungry **later.** says Tucompso.

 **Oh ok. So can you let me go?** the Tickle Fuzzy asks.

 **Sure.** Tucompso replies.

 **Nice to meet you, the name is Chester. Say can I ask you something?** says the Tickle Fuzzy.

 **Sure.** Tucompso replies.

 **Why do the dinosaurs call us tickle fuzzies? I never exactly felt it a dignifying name. Why not call us... uh... I got nothing**. said the Tickle Fuzzy.

 **I'll just call you by your name. So, you're only trying to make friends with me so I don't decide to eat you later, is that what this is?** asks Tucompso.

 **Yes.** Chester answers truthfully.

 **Go home.** says Tucompso.

 **Ok.** says Chester, before running off.

The next morning, Chomper awakes. Tiny still has him in an embrace. His stomach growls. _Ok, time to get some food for the wife and I._ he thinks. He sniffs the air, hoping to find something to eat. He smells a group of Egg Stealers. He gently pulls free of his wife's embrace and heads outside. A gentle breeze blows by him. He sniffs the air again, hoping to find the scent of the Egg Stealers. After a bit of sniffing, he locks onto their scent. He follows the trail and finds that they are headed toward Rusty's nest. Rusty and his wife have had a batch of eggs lately. The Egg Stealers grab the eggs and head away with their loot.

Tiny, meanwhile, awakens. She notices that Chomper is not with her. **Where could he be? Perhaps he is out relieving himself.** she says. She, however, hears a snarling sound nearby. She goes outside to investigate and sees Chomper in hot pursuit of the Egg Stealers. She joins him and eventually the two corner the Egg Stealers. The eggs, meanwhile, are safe, having been dropped, though thankfully not broken or damaged, by the Egg Stealers. The eggs thankfully have landed in a pile of leaves.

"Well, well. Your little plan to steal our pack's eggs didn't work so well. It looks like you got more than you bargained for. Do you have any last words?" Chomper asks them, sharpening his left claw on a rock. His red eyes stare at the Egg Stealers hungrily. His stomach again growls.

"The thing can talk!" gasps the leader of the group.

"Yep. Sure can." said Chomper.

 **Chomper, I thought you considered Egg Stealers junk food.** Tiny says to him.

 **I normally do. But I don't like it when they steal our eggs. They can eat green you know.** Chomper says to her.

Tiny sniffs one of the Egg Stealers, who whimpers in fright. "Come on Sharptooth, don't play with your food. If you are going to eat us, do it already!" grumbles the Egg Stealer.

Rusty and his wife awake and soon follow the scent of the Egg Stealers to where Chomper and Tiiny are. **Ah, Chomper, glad you saved our eggs. You and Tiny have fun last night?** he asks. Chomper nods. **Yes, I remember the first time I mated.** he says, smiling.

 **So do I. You kept me up half the night.** says Rusty's wife. Chomper and Tiny laugh. **I'd like to thank you two for saving our eggs.** she says to Chomper and his mate.

 **It's what friends do. Besides, I was hungry anyway.** Chomper says to them.

 **Enjoy the Egg Stealers and bacon.** says Rusty, leaving with his wife, the two carrying the eggs back to their nest.

Tiny licks her lips and stares hungrily at the Egg Stealers, who cower in fright. **I would like Egg Stealers and bacon.** says Tiny to Chomper.

 **Coming right up dear.** Chomper replies to her. "Ok, you Egg Stealers. You know what we're going to do. I am going to do this civilized, so I need you to line up against that rock wall there." he says, pointing at a nearby rock wall. "I'd then like you to turn around. That way, you won't have to see this." says Chomper. The Egg Stealers, knowing they are going to die and grateful at least that Chomper isn't starting to chew on them while they are still alive, comply.

Chomper gives a nod to Tiny. The two leap, their kills claws extended. As they strike the Egg Stealers, they are hit with a shower of blood. Soon, all the Egg Stealers are dead.

 **So, Tiny dear, what part of Egg Stealers do you like best. I'm fond of the arms myself.** says Chomper, tearing off an arm of a dead Egg Stealer and beginning to gnaw on it.

 **I like the legs. Egg Stealer legs are good.** says Tiny, ripping off a leg of a dead Egg Stealer and gnawing on it.

When they have one Egg Stealer left, the two try to eat it at the same time and end up kissing like in Lady and the Tramp. The two laugh.

 **So, Chomper, why do you consider Egg Stealers junk food?** Tiny asks him.

 **A couple of reasons. One, they are pretty fattening. Second, well, they do weird things to my insides.** Chomper replies.

 **Like what?** Tiny asks.

PHHHHHHHHHHHHBTTTTTTTTT! Chomper breaks wind. **Like that.** he replies. Tiny gags.

At that moment, Shredder arrives. **Rusty saw an agent of the Great Valley two days ago. It was a Glider. He was headed back toward the Great Valley. I think they know our position. Thus, to make sure they don't attack in the night, I'm going to move us somewhere else.** he says. He sniffs the air. **Sweet liver of Longnecks! What is that smell?** he grimaces.

 **Egg Stealers don't agree with me.** says Chomper, turning red with embarassment.

The pack leaves the area. At night, Bron and Shorty arrive with a few other Longnecks. "Where are those bastards Chomper and Shredder?" Bron shouts.

"No idea Bron. Looks like the pack left." said Shorty.

"I want Chomper and Shredder dead. I've been done wrong by Sharpteeth for the last time." Bron says angrily.

Meanwhile, the pack arrives in the night near the Big Water, close to the Mysterious Island where Chomper once lived many years earlier. His parents live two hours away. The pack rests.

Chomper goes to Shredder **Er, sir, if it would be ok, I'd like to take Tiny to see my folks. They live only a short distance from here. They haven't met their new daughter-in-law yet.** Chomper asks him.

 **Fine. But be back before two hours after the Bright Circle rises.** Shredder says. Chomper nods.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

* * *

(Warning, this chapter will make you sad.)

In the Great Valley, meanwhile, Tucompso's instincts tell him something is up but not knowing what he climbs to the top of the head of the nearest Longneck, standing just above his snorkel like noise looking out into the distance. He can see there are areas in the distant foliage where large sharpteeth once stood, their foot prints in the mud. He can see Chomper and Tiny's footprints going the opposite way as the rest of the trail.

Having decided nothing of interest is out there he jumps off. Being built light and small he takes no fall damage practically hitting the ground running then rolls to slow the momentum quickly bringing him self to his feet.

 **So, this valley will be invaded? What is the defensive plan?** he asks.

The Longneck replied "I don't know Sharptooth. What is the little thing saying?" he asks Ruby.

"He wants to know what our defense plan is." Ruby said.

"I don't know if I trust him. We trusted Chomper and look what happened." replied the Longneck.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot goes to see his grandparents. He can quickly see that something is wrong with his grandfather. The light of the Night Circle lands on his grandfather, who is laying down, rather like he was when he had gotten sick that one time many years ago. They had cured him with a Nightflower that time. "Grandpa, what is it?" Littlefoot asks.

"Get Ali, Bron, Pato, and Emelia." says Grandpa Longneck.

"What is it?" asked Littlefoot.

"Get them. I'd like to talk to them while I am still with you." he replies.

"No, you're going to be ok. Everything is going to be all right." Littlefoot said, tears streaming down his face.

"Please Littlefoot." says his grandfather. A short time later, Littlefoot has his father, wife, and children there.

"Grandpa, we're going to get you well again. Please, don't die!" Littlefoot begs.

"Littlefoot, it is part of the Circle of Life. I have lived a good long life. I need you to be strong for your family." said Grandpa Longneck.

"I don't want to lose you." sobbed Littlefoot.

"You won't. Your mother believed that there was more than just this mortal life. I will see her again soon." said his grandfather,his voice weakening.

"I love you!" cried Littlefoot, hugging his grandfather.

"I love you too. There is one thing I want you to know. Sharptooth is very hard to beat. However, I watched the fight with him and your mother. His weakest point is his shoulders. A direct blow there will knock him down. However, he will get up again unless he falls off a cliff or something like that. Thus, you have to make sure that he is hit properly and doesn't survive. Then your mother's death will be avenged." he said, gasping for air. Soon, he stops breathing and his eyes stare into the sky peacefully.

"He's back with mother now, Grandma." said Littlefoot, tears in his eyes.

He notices that she is weak too. She was two years older than her mate. "I'm afraid I shan't be around much longer either Littlefoot. I've led a good long life. I cannot live without your grandpa. Take care of your children, Ali, and your father." she says. After two hours, she too passes away. Littlefoot sobs onto Ali's shoulders.

 **Where do you guys put the bodies?** Tucompso asked Ruby.

 **Well, we used to put them out in the Mysterious Beyond, buried by one of the entrances. However, there ended up being too many bones there and we couldn't bury them there anymore. Then Chomper came and helped eat the dead, as long as they didn't die of anything catchy. But I think Littlefoot has a special place for them. He's talked about it before.** said Ruby.

Littlefoot and his friends helped bury his grandparents at the entrance to the Great Valley where he'd first found the Great Valley. It seemed the right place. After saying a final goodbye, he returns to the Great Valley.

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandparents." said Topps. "I'm going to miss those Longnecks."

"You will take your grandparents's place now in the leadership." said Tria.

"I had always hoped to be one of the leaders, but I'd rather have my grandparents." sobbed Littlefoot.

"Maybe they watching over you with your mother." said Petrie. Littlefoot looked up into the sky, and, sure enough, saw two new stars next to the one that he believed was his mother watching over him. He smiled weakly. "Ok, I have decided what to do. We're going to wait for them to attack us. We'll set up an ambush at every entrance. I haven't decided the specifics of what we'll do yet, but we still have time. Dad, you can bring down Sharptooth. As for me, I'll face Chomper. I've created that monster and it's my job to help bring him down." Littlefoot said.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

* * *

Meanwhile, Chomper, who didn't know about the sad event that Littlefoot had suffered, arrived at the home of his parents. **Mom and Dad. It's me.** said Chomper.

 **Hello son. What brings you here in the middle of the night?** asked his mother.

 **Well, I thought you'd want to know that I'm married.** said Chomper.

 **Married. To whom? We've never met the girl.** said his father.

 **She's right here. It was true love at first sight.** said Chomper. He introduced them to Tiny.

 **She's a real looker, Chomper.** said his father.

 **I've also got a problem.** said Chomper.

 **You tend to get those when you get hitched Chomper. It comes with the territory.** said his father. Chomper laughed and his mother rolled her eyes.

 **No, it's about the Great Valley.** said Chomper. He told them everything about Shredder and the accident with the Clubtails.

When Chomper was done, Chomper's father said **As though a Flattooth wouldn't do the same to defend himself and to defend those he loved. I'm sure the Great Valley will understand if you explain. This Guido must just have a bug up his tush.**

Chomper did recall how Littlefoot and his friends had tried to drown Shredder. Perhaps he could bring that up as an example of why he had acted how he had. After all, there was really no difference. However, he knew that the Great Valley might not let him there alive to go tell them that.

Chomper, still in thought, noticed Tiny, who seemed sick. **What's the matter dear?** he asked her.

Before she could reply, she vomitted. **Food loss. Oh dear.** Chomper moaned.

Tiny turned to stare at him. **Chomper, I'm pregnant.** she said.

Chomper, though he knew this could happen,was still taken aback. He was going to be a father! He felt elated.

 **When are you going to have the eggs?** asked Chomper's mother.

 **In a few days I expect. Hopefully before the attack on the Great Valley.** Tiny answered.

Chomper noticed the Bright Circle heading over the horizon. They were two hours away from the pack. And they had just that long to get back. **We need to go.** said Chomper.

 **Hope to see you two soon.** said Chomper's parents, waving goodbye.

Meanwhile, Tucompso asked Ruby **So, what caused those longnecks to die? where they sick? Did they have a bad growth? (cancer)**

 **They were just old. And when you get old enough, you die. It's just part of the Circle of Life. I don't like it, but it is what it is. Besides, they are with their daughter now. She got killed by Shredder 20 cold times ago. Today was really hard for Littlefoot. It's like losing his mother all over again.** said Ruby.

Guido, meanwhile, talked to his new girlfriend. "Normally the Great Valley is happy. It's been unpleasant lately with the threat of Sharptooth, with Chomper going rogue, and with the death of the Longnecks. I think we are the last Gliders on this side of the Great Divide." said Guido.

Guido tried to get her worms to eat. However, he misses and instead grabs Tricia's tail. "Ouch!" said Tricia.

"Sorry Tricia." said Guido, embarassed. In the confusion, the worms have gotten away. "So much for getting some grub." Gudio laments.

"I can get some from that rotting tree over there." said Tricia. She charges at a tree and hits it with her two horns, knocking it over. The rotting bark breaks open, revealing lots of Crawlers. Guido and his girlfriend eagerly head toward them.

 **You can die just from getting old? I have never seen that where I come from. And I don't think it's fair. How long do I have left? Am I old yet?** asked the energetic shorty sharptooth Tucompso.

 **You can die from many things. Falling into a Gurgly Pit, being eaten by a Sharptooth, dying during an Earthshake, dying of hunger or thirst, dying in a fight with another Leaf Eater (yes, I've heard of such things), falling off a cliff, being stepped on by a bigger dinosaur, getting buried during a sand cloud, being buried by a landslide (avalanche), being in too much heat, too much cold, drowning, falling into tarpits or sinkings sands, or of old age. Old age seems the best way to go.** said Ruby.

 **I don't think so. I see it as just knowing it's going to happen and slowly waiting for it to do so. If we survive all those other things attempts to kill us, haven't we earned some sort of right to continue to live forever? Who thought this was necessary to add to the list?** said Tucompso.

 **It's part of the Circle of Life my friend. We aren't meant to know everything.** Ruby replied.

Ruby dives into water, pulls out a snapping shell, and eats it. She gives Tucompso another one. Then she goes and eats Sweet Bubbles. **If you can eat meat, why do you eat that disgusting stuff?** Tucompso asks her.

Littlefoot, meanwhile, heads out into the Mysterious Beyond. He wants to be alone. He is saddened about the loss of his grandparents. Also, he is angry about Chomper. He walks alongside a beach near a cave, thinking alone.

Meanwhile, nearby, the two Egg Stealers are happy. They have laid their eggs.

"Pretty things. Aren't they?" said the male.

"Yep. I don't produce ugly stuff." said the female.

Outside, thunder rumbled and it began to rain. "Glad we picked this cave. It should keep us safe from the sky water." said the male Egg Stealer.

Littlefoot, meanwhile, moves underneath trees to avoid the rain. He still gets hit with some, but avoid most of it. However, he moves as lightning flashes in the sky, hitting a tree 100 yards from him. He heads toward the cave but finds he can't get in.

"Oh just my luck!" he moans.

However, as it keeps raining, he sees that the beach behinid him is flooding. He is about to head another way, toward higher ground. However, he pauses. He thinks he hears voices crying for help in there. Meanwhile, water, falling in from the roof, starts to flood the cave.

"Didn't think of that genius, did you?" grumbled the female. The room continues to flood.

The two worry about their eggs. They hear Littlefoot outside. At this point, they don't care if he's an angry Flattooth, upset about some lost eggs, or even a hungry Sharptooth. "Help us!" the two cry.

"Damn we just cannot get a break can we." grumbled the male Egg Stealer.

Fins from swimming Sharpteeth begin to pop up in the water.

"Would you Sharpteeth just go somewhere else?" shouts the male Egg Stealer. He says throwing a glassy volcanic rock at one of them. "Maybe if we climb high enough into the rock we can find somewhere safe to set the eggs." he tries climbing but some kind of algae slime grows on the rock making it to slippery.

The Swimming Sharptooth comes toward Littlefoot. Littlefoot dodges the Swimming Sharptooth and it misses him. It hits the blockage of the cave, breaking it open. LIttlefoot goes around the Swimming Sharptooth and heads into the cave. He meets the Egg Stealers.

"Great, a Longneck." mutters the female Egg Stealer. The two almost drown in the water. However, Littlefoot, feeling sorry for them, rescues them and their eggs with his neck. They reach the back of the cave. The water is rising right behind them.

"We're doomed!" cried the male Egg Stealer.

Littlefoot whacks the cave wall with his tail. The wall shatters, opening up due to the force. The three run out of the cave and to safety.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

* * *

The male Egg Stealer said "You saved my family! Thank you long neck, thank you thank you thank you! If their is anything I can do to repay you, anything at all." he says kissing Littlefoot's not-so-little feet.

"For starters, don't eat any eggs from the Great Valley." said Littlefoot.

"Why did you save us?" asked the female Egg Stealer.

"Because I couldn't let you drown." said Littlefoot.

"But we steal eggs." said the male.

"Well, I can look past that." said Littlefoot. "My name is Littlefoot. What are your names?" he asks them.

The male Egg Stealer says "That's refreshing, I never thought I would meet someone who doesn't hate us just because of our nature. Anyway, my name is Mimus."

"And I am Sapphire." said the female Egg Stealer.

Sapphire said "My apologies, I was just so distracted by shock that you saved us instead of trying to crush us, or chasing us around calling us no good egg stealers! Well, at least we always be sure to leave at least some to hatch, and we would eat the eggs of virgins instead if we could, but is anyone grateful that we don't just go on a psychopathic quest to just obliterate entire nest simply because their always so unkind to us rather then for a meal?"

Mimus said "My apologies for her ravings, we been through a lot, and now we are homeless. Again.

"So, Littlefoot, you said for starters. What else does thanking you for saving us include?"

"Well, I'm not sure what else you can do. You see, the Great Valley is likely to come under attack by this Sharptooth who killed my mother years ago. I used to live in the Mysterious Beyond when I was little. Sharptooth attacked my mother the day of the Great Earthshake. She died in his attack. We thought we'd drowned Sharptooth near the Great Valley, but apparenlty he survived. And then, as if his return weren't bad enough, my Sharptooth friend Chomper goes and joins his side, killing Clubtails. I don't know why I'm telling you this though. It's not like you could help us beat Shredder and Chomper. Well, nice meeting you." said Littlefoot, starting to walk away back toward the Great Valley.

Mimus said "Well at least Chomper would never go back on his word. He did take away my dignity when he had a little fun with us earlier but if their is one thing I love its someone who would keep their word. Good luck to you big fo.. I mean, Littlefoot, we need to find a new home and have no time to waste." With that, the egg stealers start to head out.

"Wait, you have met Chomper too? Did you know anything about him and why he might have turned agianst us? It sounds like you've met him before." said Littlefoot. He blocked the path of the Egg Stealers. "I know you want to find a new home, but this is important. I HAVE to know about Chomper. If he's gone over to join Sharptooth, he'll know all the entrances and exits of the Great Valley. That will mean that we are pretty vulnerable. I tell you what, I'll make you a deal. As long as you don't take our eggs and don't bring someone else's eggs into the Great Valley and don't tell us that you're stealing eggs, we'll turn a blind eye to it and we'll let you live in the Great Valley as your new home. I can help arrange that as, well, my grandparents passed away and now my wife Ali and I are now part of the leadership of the Great Valley." said Littlefoot.

"Well he certainly seemed determined to find shredder and his pack, it seemed pretty urgent how dramatic he was getting about it. He told a shorty sharptooth something about wanting to find out why he wanted to attack the whole Great Valley just to get to... That's right, the Great Valley will be invaded soon won't it? that's why Chomper adviced staying away from it for a while." said Mimus.

"I admit, I didn't see this coming. Why would Chomper join with Shredder? It doesn't make sense. Perhaps he just caved to his Sharptooth nature after staying with them for some time. But if that's true, can he still be trusted? He might try and eat us if he comes back. I mean, Guido saw him kill Clubtails. I wonder, do you know of anyone who knows where Chomper is? Also, this does concern you. If Chomper has gone rogue, that may mean he may be planning to feed you to the pack. I'm surprised he let you even go as, well, we gave him instructions to EAT any Egg Stealers that try and take our eggs from the Great Valley. You said you met him near the Great Valley and it likely meant that you were up to no good, as Egg Stealers only come here for one reason only. Unless he's no longer serving us. Perhaps he planned to join Shredder ever since he found out about him. Perhaps he's afraid of siding with us. Maybe Dad was right. Maybe all Sharpteeth are cowards." said Littlefoot.

Meanwhile, Chomper and Tiny run across the storm. Tiny slips into the water and goes under. Chomper dives in and goes after her. He pulls her to safety, though collapses soon afteward once they get to shore.

"You can swim? Few of our kind can." said Tiny in awe.

"I almost drowned when I was three. I determined not to let water get the best of me again." said Chomper. Tiny moves him back to the pack, which is only a short distance away from where they are.

 **Glad you could make it. The group would like you to lead the next hunt.** said Shredder.

 **But I'm supposed to be on my honeymoon.** Chomper complained.

 **They insisted. You should be honored. We're taking on Domeheads this time. We're going to the Mountains that Burn. Should be fun terrain.** said Shredder.

 _Domeheads? Like the creatures that eat both plants and meat and try and eat Flatteeth. This should be interesting._ Chomper thought.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

* * *

Meanwhile, Mimus said "Why does everyone call our kind Egg Stealers anyway? I'll have you know our diet does not dis include tree stars and small lizards. We simply need high levels of protein to retain proper health. Now, he had a opportunity to feed us to some other sharptooth he was with. But he told her he promised to let him go because he wanted to know where shredder was and I kinda lead him in the right direction. Now would you people please stop passing a kidney stone every time you say the word EAT."

"By any chance did you meet Chomper anytime after that?" Littlefoot asked them.

"Why yes, he met us about two days ago. Said that Shredder was near us and wanted to warn us. As he left, we heard him muttering something in Sharptooth to his friends about warning Clubtails." said Sapphire. "I know he had a girlfriend too."

"Girlfriend?" gasped Littlefoot.

"Appears so." said Mimus.

"What did she look like?" asked Littlefoot. They described Tiny.

"Wait, if he wanted to warn them, then why did he kill them?" asked Littlefoot. The Egg Stealers shrugged to show that they didn't know. Then it dawned on Littlefoot. Chomper must have been attacked. Perhaps he had just protected one of his friends or himself. It wasn't maliciousness. Guido had been wrong. The Sharptooth Guido had described being with Chomper was blue like her. Perhaps the Clubtails had attacked her. He knew, that, were Ali's life in mortal danger, he WOULD kill to protect her.

"Quickly, we've got to tell the Great Valley. Chomper is still our friend." said Littlefoot, heading back toward the Great Valley with the two Egg Stealers.

"Must it be quickly? I am scared I might drop one of my children." Mimus says in a worried tone.

Chomper, meanwhile, heads into the Mountians that Burn. He sniffs the air, trying to smell out the Domeheads. He recalls Cera telling him that they had attacked her here years ago. Thus, he doesn't really care if they get hurt, especially as they had tried to eat her. However, the region is certainly a challenge. The air is annoynig enough to Flatteeth, but to a Sharptooth, it is worse as their sense of smell is stronger.

Chomper wisely blocks his nose with a Tree Star. He doesn't much like the smell of it, but it's better than the surrounding smell of ash and tar. He spots a Domehead and moves toward him. He soon realizes, recalling the description Cera gave him of her attackers, that this is one of them.

 **Hello, my little Domehead friend**. Chomper says, grinning.

 **Get out Sharptooth. You're not welcome!** shouts the Domehead.

"You mean, I'm not welcome, just like a little Threehorn girl?" Chomper asks, giving the Domehead an icy look.

"How did you know...?" gasps the Domehead.

Another Domehead said "Why wouldn't we welcome something we can eat? Look around, there are no plants here, the smoking mountains eruptions are like the tide of the great water. The key to surviving here is to know when to go where it is safer and when it is safe somewhere else. Any plant that tries to grow here either dies from flowing fire or from toxic oil leaking from the ground. Therefore anything we can eat is more then welcome to come hear. Why? you happen to be looking for a Theehorn? There's one." He points to a Threehorn skeleton slightly stuck in the tar. "Now go away. Outsiders are bad luck."

"I was talking about a Threehorn many cold times ago. You tried to attack her and then this horrible black thing showed up and chased you off." said Chomper.

"Yes, I recall that." said one of the Domeheads.

"By the way, I don't like your snarkiness." said Chomper to the second Domehead.

The second Domehead said "I don't recall any three horn girl..."

A third Domehead said "You weren't born yet."

The second Domehead said "No interrupting. But, I do not like trespassers. What are you going to do, begin a genocide on my people over one little incident that happened long ago? I don't see any justification in that. Now leave our territory, their is nothing for you here and you can't last out hear if you don't know the land."

"Actually, I would like to punish the guilty. I do have to eat too you know." said Chomper, smirking at them. He jumped through the air, landed next to the frrst Domehead, the one who had tried to kill Cera, dodged a headbutt attempt from the creature's domed head, and sliced off his head with hsi claws.

Tiny and Phyco ran to Chomper, hearing an attack.

 **You Domheads are in for a world of hurt.** said Tiny.

 **Time for playtime!** Phyco laughed.

"What are you doing just standing there, counter attack! Form the line!" shouted the second Domehead.

The second Domehead tries to attack Phyco. He knocks Phyco over. However, Tiny then knocked the Domehead over. Phyco gets back up and grabs the Domehead and dips his head into lava. **Mmm, roasted Domehead.** said Phyco.

 **Oh Phyco.** Chomper sighed. Phyco moved to bite into the Domehead. **I would't do that if I were you Phyco.** said Chomper.

 **Why not?** asked Phyco. He bit into the burned part of the Domehead. **Hot! Hot! Hot!** he cried, moaning in pain. Chomper and Tiny shook their heads.

Rusty and some other members of the pack arrived and attacked the Domeheads.

A Domehead shouted "I swear to the spirit of the fire mountains, one day, you will pay for this!" The Domeheads begin to retreat.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot, Mimus, and Sapphire arrive in the Great Valley.

Mimus said "It's certainly a lot bigger on the inside isn't it?"

Sapphire whispered to him "We been here, remember?"

Minus remarked "That was what, days ago? I haven't had a proper eye full. So, you sure it's safe here?"

"Where have you been Littlefoot? We were looking all over for you!" snapped Cera.

"Cera, I was just out there, wanting some alone time to think. I ran into some Egg Stealers." said Littlefoot.

"We don't need anymore misfits here! We had Chomper and look how he turned out!" Cera snapped.

"Chomper is a nice Sharptooth. From what I guessed from what I heard from the Egg Stealers, the Sharptooth that was with Chomper, the one the Clubtails attacked, was his girlfriend. He was just protecting her. The Clubtails forced him to fight them." said Littlefoot.

A while later, the Great Valley called a meeting. They all found out that Chomper was innocent.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Shorty.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

* * *

(Note: This chapter will really make you laugh.)

Tucompso said **Has anything exciting happened? I'm a slow learner, Flattooth talk still sounds primitive and incomprehensive.**

Mimus and Sapphire, meanwhile, just keep their distance from most of the herd. They pick a spot that seems not so crowded and begin building a new nest for their young.

 **Yes, the story we heard about Chomper turned out not to be exactly what Guido thought happened but something else that we didn't think had happened. Chomper was just protecting a girlfriend of his. He wasn't being a bad Sharptooth. I'm not sure why Shredder though was talking to him as though he was an ally.** said Ruby.

 **Chomper is probably just pretending to be an ally. I think Shredder thought, when Chomper killed the Clubtails, that he was one of them. I just hope that Chomper can keep up his guard and not let anything slip that will give him away.** said Tucompso.

 **I'm sure he'll manage.** said Ruby.

Tucompso said **So anyway, about what we talked about earlier, this, death from being old thing, do you happen to know how soon and or long until it decides its time to get me too? Ruby, are you just not answering because you know I won't live long and you don't want me to be afraid?**

Ruby replied **I do not know when death, even by old age, will come for anyone. As for myself, if I knew when it would come for me, I would not be there when it was supposed to come but would be someplace else.**

 **Good answer.** Tucompso remarked. **I do not want to die, but I suppose if I have to, I would like it to be for something bigger then my self, no pun intended.**

Meanwhile, Chomper and the others left the Mountains that Burn. The pack has many dead Domeheads. The group rests that night. Several Sharpteeth call over Chomper. They are near a magma heat vent.

 **Hey Chomper, we're going to have a little bet.** said Rusty.

 **What kind of bet?** Chomper asks.

 **We're going to see who can eat the most green food without food loss (barfing). I bet you all my Domeheads that I can beat you.** said Rusty.

 **Nah, I can beat both of you.** said a brown Two Claw.

 **No way, I'm going to win this wager.** said a third.

 **Tiny, we're going to get lots of Domeheads for dinner tonight.** Chomper whispered to Tiny. He still wasn't fond of of green food. However, he'd eaten some of it in the Great Valley and at least worked up enough of a tolerance to it that he didn't spit it out when he chewed it and could down some of it.

Phyco removes a plant from the collection. **Trust me, you do not want to eat that! When I was close to starvation I once tried eating that plant, and I was on my back for eight hours with a racing heart mucus coming out my mouth and a really bad pain in the lower tummy. Then when I recovered I had red water in my bladder water. I can't remember what happened after the hallucinations started and I found my self in a rising creek with colony crawlers. The rest are safe, for being you know, plants, but don't eat that one, ever!** he said.

 **I'll take note of that.** said Chomper. Chomper picked up some Tree Stars. **How about these?** Chomper asks.

 **I am not fond of those. The only good I think they are for would be to wipe my tush after taking a dump. I cannot imagine anyone eating them.** said Rusty.

 **Well, I think I can take down one.** said a grey Sharptooth named Geirr. He puts one in his mouth, chews on it, and swallows. He grimaces. **Time for a second one.** he remarks. He tries it but cannot down it and spits it out. The group laughs.

Phyco, meanwhile, has just been looking around for a good stick this whole time, but he has had no success because he can't manage examining them while holding them with his mouth and his arms are too short.

Rusty ate three Tree Stars. As he tried the fifth, he coughed as he put it near his mouth. None of the others, minus Chomper, who hadn't tried yet, could top that. **Well Chomper, you will need five or me to beat me, or else I get your Domeheads.** he said.

 **The guy can't do it.** said Gerrir.

Chomper eats nine Tree Stars. One at a time. He then eats a tenth. After that, he grimaces and coughs. **No more.** he said. The group, gasping in astonishment, all hands him the Domeheads that they had bet. He hands them all to Tiny. **Here you go dear. Lots of Domeheads for your supper.** he says.

 **Bet she'll like that Chomper. Ok, next, we do Tree Sweets.** said Rusty.

Phyco having found the perfect stick sits with it watching the group, waiting.

 **Phyco, what are you doing?** Chomper asks him.

Phyco replies **Nothing yet, and nothing I would ever want to do. When I was a orphan all alone in the wild, starving and bad at hunting, I ate many bad idea items such as, my own waste, ground puffers (mushrooms) and of corse, green stuff such as what you are eating. I figured if flatteeth can eat that green crap maby I can too. I ate four times as much as you have eaten now. It took 45 days before I could poop after that and it came out looking the same as when it went in. I am going to hate having to do this, you would probably be in a lot of pain, but trust me, you're going to be glad you have someone to help it come out.**

The group stares at Phyco, their eyebrows raised. **You'll have to tell me about your adventures in your childhood sometime Phyco. I know a lot of kids and others who would love to hear them, as would I.** said Chomper. He wondered though, if he could ever tell the Great Valley them. They, as far as he knew, hated him now.

Rusty eats 10 Sweet Bubbles. **No more.** he says.

 **How about you Phyco. How many can you take?** Genrirr asks.

Chomper, meanwhile, eats 20 Tree Sweets. He again wins. **He Phyco, want some Domeheads?** Chomper asks.

 **Absolutely, I love domeheads. maby when their herd has repopulated we can hunt them again.** Phyco replied, grabbing some of them and munching on them, starting with their heads.

 **Ok, round three. Sweet Bubbles.** says Rusty.

 **Good idea, tell them my childhood story while they are young. After all the world has far to many sane people already." He says in complete seriousness and without sarcasm or passive aggression. "I don't really want to relive that moment, but if your sure you would be honored if I join your game, some one volunteer to deconstapate me when it is my turn and I'm in.** said Phyco.

 **We won't have bowel stoppage. Don't worry. Besides, if you do, I am NOT sticking my claws near your tush.** says Rusty. The others nod.

The group again tries. Phyco decides not to play after all. Chomper wins round three. **Ha. Domeheads for me.** he says. The group monas. They have lost all of their Domeheads. The group grows to bed. Chomper, meanwhile, picks up the pants Phyco said not to eat. He grabs them, thinking they might be useful if ever has to has use them agianst one of the pack.

The next morning, Shredder tells them **Ok, we are going to attack a Yellow Belly herd next.** The group all heads toward Berry Valley. Though Chomper has heard of the place, he has never been there. Around evening, the pack rests outside of Berry Valley. Chomper is alone with Tiny and Phyco. He feels funny in his insides.

 **Er, Phyco, I have a problem.** says Chomper. **I have stuff inside of me that wants to come out but can't, if you know what I mean.**

 **Don't worry, you won't have boweld stoppage.** Phyco says mockingly.

 **Well I do. You were right. So now what?** asks Chomper, grunting in pain.

 **Do you need the stick treatment?** Phyco asks hoping that isn't the case. Phyco holds the stick and waits for his answer.

 **I think I do! Just help me already!** Chomper grunts.

Phyco sticks the stick up Chomper's tush, wiggling it around and then yanking it out, digested domehead comes out along with green tree stars and other plants in their proper color.

A yellowbelly happens to witness this. She is standing next to water. What she has just seen shocks her so much that she faints. She falls into the water and drowns.

Tiny laughs hard. **Shut it Tiny or you won't get the Domeheads I have still left over from last night.** Chomper shouts. Tiny quiets.

Sometime later, Chomper remarks. **Rusty was right. These Tree Stars are good for wiping your tush.** He and the others go off to bed.

 **I'll always remember this day.** Tiny laughs.

 **Well, just remember, one day something will happen to you and I'll be there to laugh about it.** her mate grumbles. The two soon fall asleep, hugigng each ohter


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

* * *

(Note: This chapter will also make you laugh a lot.)

Two and a half hours before dawn, Tiny is shaken awake.

 **What?** she mutters sleepily.

 **Not so loud dear. I don't want the whole pack awake.** Chomper whispers to her.

 **What are we doing? You have more bowel blockage?** Tiny asks him.

Chmper groans. **No. Dealt with that last night. Right now, I was going to teach you Flattooth. If we can convince the Great Valley that I'm not bad, then I'd like to take you there to go live with me. It would be nice if you could speak Flattooth.** said Chomper. **And one more thing.** Chomper adds. **I want you to promise me that you will NEVER use the ability to speak Flattooth against Flatteeth.** Tiny nods.

In the distance hidden by the foliage of a sapling full of tree stars, a Domehead watches the sleeping group. Then, he slips off after about five minuets.

Chomper and Tiny head into Berry Valley. **Though I know Flatooth as well and can help you, I thought it would be helpful to also teach you Flattooth from actual Flatteeth.** Chomper said to his wife.

He approaches some Yellow Bellies, Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie among them. "Hello there. I mean you no harm. I'm a Friendly Sharptooth. I thought you could help teach my wife Flattooth. I'd really appreciate it." said Chomper to them. They try to hide by looking like common plants. Chomper walks over to the Yellow Bellies and sniffs them. "Nope, doesn't smell like a plant. Now, can you help me?" Chomper asks them.

"It's a talking Sharptooth!" says Loofah.

"I wonder what he wants." said Doofah.

"Something about teaching his wife Flattooth." said Loofah.

"Are you sure it's a Sharptooth? Might be a weird looking Leaf Eater." said Doofah. "Open your mouth dear." said Doofah to Chomper. Chomper complies. Doofah climbs inside. "Hmmm, the teeth are pointy. I don't see any green stuck to the teeth. I think this really is a Sharptooth." said Doofah to Loofah.

"So, you want me to teach her flattooth do you? Not to worry your in good hands, I have a high teaching record of... "said a Yellow Belly, starting to count his fingers, "zero students."

A second yellow belly says "That's 15 times more then we usually have. Now lets see, tell her to say something."

Chomper points at Doofah, then at the ground, indicating that he wants her out of his mouth so that he can reply to them without accidentally biting into her. A Yellow Belly facepalms. "Oh Doofah, always so silly, why do you have to go in their? A sharptooth's mouth may look like a playground, but they need their space."

"Hello anybody there?" she yells down the throat. "Hello, anybody there!" her voice echoes back. She gorws concerned "Hello, my name is Doofah." she yells down Chomper's throat. "Hello, my name is Doofah." her voice echoes back. "He's eaten someone named Doofah! We have to save her!" Doofah yells to her herd.

"Isn't it a wonder we aren't extinct?" a Yellow Belly exclaims in annoyance at the stupidity of many in his herd.

"Don't worry help is on the way!" she jumps down Chomper's throat gently sliding down his esophagus into his stomach.

Chomper goes searching for something to make hm barf up Doofah, hoping he can save her before he ends up digesting her. "Are you all right, er, Doofah? I didn't want you to do that. Most Sharpteeth would, but I didn't." he says to her, prodding at his stomach.

 **Hey Tiny, could you get me lots of stink bugs? They should do the trick.** said Chomper to his wife. He knew that stinkbugs, the kind that sprayed smelly stuff at you, didn't work well with his inside and would cause him food loss. However, as he didn't want Doofah to be food, he needed to do this. "Don't worry Doofah, I'll get you out soon." Chomper said to Doofah.

"Don't worry Doofah. I'll find you and we're going to get out of here." said Doofah from inside of Chomper's stomach.

Tiny came back to her husband. **Sorry Chomper, all I can find is stink weed.**

 **That'll do. Just get enough so that it will cause me food loss. I don't want the poor Yellow Belly getting digested.** Chomper tells her.

Tiny begins gathering the stuff up. **Actually I would be more worried about her ability to breath. See if there was air in your stomach you would only belch it out because it irritates, so we are about to find out if she is alive. Open your mouth.**

Chomper opens his mouth. "Doofah, are you ok? Are you still alive in there?" he asks. He feels his stomach and finds that it is still wiggling. **She's alive still.** Chomper told his wife. **Now, hurry up. I don't want to be the cause of death of another Flattooth.**

Tiny not wanting to wait for him to finish stuffs the stink weed into his mouth just as he utters the word flattooth.

Loofah puts his face against Chomper's stomach. "Doofah,my dear. Are you ok? Please tell me you're ok. What in the name of all things berry did you do that for?" he asks her.

"What's it like in the stomach of a Sharptooth? I've been chased by one before, but never actually gone inside of it." asks a third Yellow Belly.

The stinkweed soon causes Chomper to feel funny in his stomach. ERRRRRRRRRRRRRP! He belches. Soon, after more bubbling, he cannot hold back anymore. BLAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! He vomits out Doofah. She lands on the ground, covered in slimy yellow barf. Next to her is undigested stinkweed and some partially digested Domehead bones. "Don't EVER do that again!" Chomper shouts at Doofah.

"But, you ate someone named Doofah." Doofah whined.

"Yes, you." said Chomper, shaking his head. "Now that I've tossed my cookies, I need something to eat." He heads to a stream in Berry Valley and eats several fish. "Mmm, these flopers are tasty." he says, licking his lips.

"So, now that your friend has gotten a tour of my stomach, can you please help my wife learn Flattooth? Unless you don't know how to teach her. In that case, you can just leave here. There is going to be an attack on this place soon at about the rising of the Bright Circle. We don't have much time before the Bright Circle rises. Your friend Doofah took up some of it already. As it is, I think it's safe if I start teaching Tiny first." said Chomper.

He practices a few words with her. After about two hours, Tiny can say "I am a nice Sharptooth.", "My favorite food is Domehead.", "Hello my name is Tiny, what is yours?" and similar basic things.

"Hello, me Tiny. Me want you to help me learn Flattooth." said Tiny to the Yellow Bellies.

"You're learning fast, we didn't even have to do anything yet. Now, about this attack, is it going to hurt?" asked a Yellow Belly.

Chomper, realizing that many of the Yellow Bellies are a few Sweet Bubbles short of a bunch, decides to explain it in terms that, hopefully, they can understand. "You remember what happened to Doofah?" Chomper asks them. The Yellow Bellies nod. "The same thing is going to happen to all of you, only you won't be spat back up." he informs them

.A Yellow Belly asked "But, won't that kill us?"

"Me think that the point." said Tiny in poor Leaf Eater.

"So, can you help Tiny learn Flattooth? I can help you avoid the pack." said Chomper.

A Yellow Belly said "Repeat after me... I... am... Pretty."

A second Yellow Belly muttered "We are suppose to teach her to speak our words, not be proud of her looks."

"I am pretty." said Tiny.

"Yes, you are dear." said Chomper. He kisses her. She grins.

A Yellow Belly said "Repeat these words."

A second Yellow Belly said "No, repeat these words!"

The first Yellow Belly said "No, these words!"

Tiny looks at the Yellow Bellies in confusion. "What am I to say?" she asks in poor Leaf Eater.

A Tickle Fuzzy during the confusion spots a Yellow Belly nest, she sneaks in picking up an egg in her jaws, then begins to head off to her home.

Chomper spots the Tickle Fuzzy and grabs him. "Nice try. You know what happens to Tickle Fuzzies that take eggs?" Chomper asks him. "What should I do with this egg thief?" Chomper asks the Yellow Bellies. The tickly fuzzy looks around nervously.

"I don't know, but I'm not sticking around to find out!" With some graceful squirming and the natural oils on the creatures fur it slips out of Chomper's grip, not taking any fall damage it imedeantly begins to run.

Tiny soon catches the creature. She picks him up again, this time making sure he doesn't get away. "What should I do with it?" she says to the Yellow Bellies.

"Don't eat me. I don't taste good! I'd just be a mint to you!" begged the Tickle Fuzzy.

"Eat you? That is an idea." said Tiny, smirking.

A Yellow Belly said "Our people are normally pacifist, but we can't have things eating our eggs."

The tickle fuzzy replied in resignation "Eat me, if I'm too incompetent to get away from you I deserve it. But can you at least feed my children one last time? That's all I really wanted."

Chomper asks "Cannot you get something other than eggs? I mean, those will be Yellow Bellies. If you can, perhaps you should have thought about your kids before you tried steal eggs. Also, where is your mate?"

The tickle fuzzy replies "He was one of those dine and dash kinda males. My burrow is over their, I forage when the children sleep. You say, Yellow Belly eggs become Yellow Bellies?"

Chomper shakes his head. "You should be faithful to your mate. I find it really wrong that he put you in this position. Yes, Yellow Belly eggs hatch into Yellow Bellies. I believe your story and will let you go, provided that you promise not to take anymore eggs from here." he says to the tickle fuzzy.

The tickle fuzzy remarks "Normally I would thank you for sparing my life. But your also the one who endangered it in the first place." The tickle fuzzy manages to squirm lose yet again. "It's a deal, no more eggs." She scampers off to go find something else.

The Yellow Bellies begin to gather what they can, and then begin to get on a large fallen tree in the river. They start to drift off waving goodbye.

Chomper and his wife return to the pack just before they get up. The two pretend to be asleep.

Phyco gets up and kicks Chomper and Tiny, who quickly get up. **Sorry, I just want to get food.** he says.

Soon, the rest of the pack is up. They head into Berry Valley but find it deserted.

 **I thought you said there were Yellow Bellies here.** Rusty says to Shredder.

 **There were. I have no idea what happened. I do know one thing though. It means we won't be having any breakfast.** Shredder replies. The pack moans.

Phyco finds the Yellow Belly that had drowned the previous night. He eats it. **This is rather fattening, but I still like it.** he remarks.

A pack member feels what used to be a Yellow Belly nest. **Still warm, they must have known we where coming and outran us. Those sly devils. They didn't leave much of a trail; its like they just vanished like smoke.** she says.

 **There is no way the Yellow Bellies could have known we were coming. I mean, they are one of the dumbest types of Flatteeth out there.** Rusty remarks.

The pack member blushes. **Uh, perhaps they just went to get a berry dessert somewhere better then here. Anyway, what shall we do now?**

 **Ok, that was a nasty setback. You guys BLEW it this time. We did so nicely with those Clubtails and with those Domeheads yet you let fat stupid Yellow Bellies get away. Clearly, you were not careful enough to hide your tracks and got spotted! We will go to a place where there are two herds: one of Spiketails and the other Swimmers. It's a swampy place so walk your step.** says Shredder. **Oh, and we're on a tight schedule. Only about seven risings and settings of the Bright Circle till we attack the Great Valley. So, we won't have time to stop to eat on the way there. Let that be a lesson to you for messsing up. Also, if you have to go, hold it till we get there. I cannot afford any more delay.** Shredder adds. The pack growns. They soon sets out.

"I did this to the poor pack." Chomper whispered to Tiny. He used Leaf Eater to make it harder for them to be understood in the event they were overheard.

"I admit, I am going to miss the meals, but those Yellow Bellies owe you their lives." Tiny whispered back.

 **Come on now guys. I gotta pee!** Rusty whines.

Tucompso, meanwhile, gets up a little after the Great Circle rises. He walks over to the big lake for a drink, then stops and stares at his reflection.

 **Why hello there what is your name? It's been a while since I have been with my own kind**. he says to it. It doesn't reply. Eventually, he grows tired of talking to it. **I will see you later, I wanna go see what Ruby is up to. You know where to find me.**

Sometime later he finds Ruby quickly and easily. **Morning Ruby, want to play?**

Ruby, however, is still asleep. However, his noise wakes up Ruby's daughter Ovi. Ovi, unlike her mother, does not understand Sharptooth. "Oh, a mini-Sharptooth." she says. She picks up Tucompso and runs with him.

 **Where are we going?** the shorty sharptooth asks. She doesn't understand him and so doesn't reply. She goes and prods awake Ducky's son, Splasher.

"Splasher, get up!" she mutters.

"What is it Ovi?" he asks sleepily.

"Found a mini-Sharptooth. We can use it to play a game in the Sheltering Grass." Ovi replies.

The two take Tucompso to the Sheltering Grass. Ovi sets him down, though still holding him. "I am a scary Sharptooth! Fear me!" says Ovi, moving Tucompso toward Splasher's hands.

"Oh no. It is a Sharptooth. What are we going to do?" says Splasher in a playful voice, pretending to be a herd of Flatteeth. He moves his left hand to represent the herd.

"I am the Lone Dinosaur. I will save you." he says playfully. He moves his right hand to represent the Lone Dinosaur.

"Surrender Lone Dinosaur, I'm the biggest, scariest, meanest, ugliest Sharptooth around!" says Ovi, moving Tucompso toward Splasher's right hand.

"Well, I'm here to save the herd from you and your evil ways. Get lost now Sharptooth or feel a world of hurt!" said Splasher, moving his right hand toward Tucompso.

"Yum. A tasty herd of Spiketails. I shall eat them." says Ovi, moving Tucompso toward Splasher's left hand.

"All right, you asked for it." said Splasher in a tough voice. He flicks Tucompso in the nose, pretending to be whacking him with the tial of the Lone Dinosaur.

 **Ouch!** Tucompso whines.

"You'll pay for that!" shouts Ovi. She swings Tucompso's claws, hitting Splasher's left hand.

"Ouch, that kinda hurt." says Splasher in his real voice. "You'll pay for that you stinking Sharptooth varment!" shouts Splasher. He again whacks Tucompso.

 **I don't think I like this game very much.** Tucompso remarks.

Ruby soon comes to the rescue of Tucompso. "Ovi and Splasher, Tucompso is NOT a toy!" she scolds, wagging her fingers at them.

 **Thank you.** says Tucompso gratefully.

 **No problem.** Ruby replies.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

* * *

Around late evening, the groups reaches the swampy area. It is, in fact, the same swampy area that Littlefoot and his friends traveled through on their way to the Crater. The pack is tired and rests, though Rusty makes sure to empty his bladder first.

 **Not in front of Tiny!** Chomper moans. The pack, quite tired, goes to bed for the night. All except Chomper, Tiny, and Phyco, who just pretend to go to sleep. When they are sure the others are asleep, they sneak away from the others, tiptoeing so as not to make a sound.

 **Ok, do you think we can beat Shredder before the attack happens?** asks Tiny.

 **Can't we get the help of the Flatteeth?** asks Phyco.

 **I would prefer that Shredder not even make it alive to the Great Valley.** Tiny says.

 **I'm not sure about this plan dear. It will be hard for the three of us to attack Shredder without being killed by the rest of the pack. We'll need more help.** says Chomper skeptically.

 **We could always get Rusty to help us. On the way here, he was privately calling Shredder all sorts of names that made me ask if he kissed his wife with that mouth. Of course, that could just be because he needed to empty his bladder water but Shredder wouldn't let him.** remarked Phyco.

24 minutes before the bright circle rises 79 Domeheads slowly and silently make their way into camp. They begin to take position where it would be hard for their enemy to have room or make it out, but easy for them to get out should they need to.

Rusty, who has finished hearing Chomper's story, and doesn't yet notice the Domeheads remarks **Well, I admit Shredder is a nutcase. I have sympathy for your Flatteeth. However, on the flip side, you already cost us food for the whole day and really hurt my bladder with your save-the-Yellow-Bellies act. Also, you know what Shredder could do to my wife and I? We lost our eggs last time to Egg Stealers and our batch this time is close to hatching. You want them to end up orphans?**

Tiny thinks over what to say. Finally, she says **Rusty, I know it is risky, but I think it is necessary. I...** she pauses, hearing the Domeheads. **We've got company!** The four of them head to go fight off the Domeheads, waking the pack as they go along.

A Domehead cried "The enemy is prepared, begin the attack, make those bastards pay for what they did at the Mountains that Burn!"

The Domeheads begin to charge, this time in a more competent formation then when they were the defenders.

Chomper moves along with his three friends to attack the Domeheads. The four do well. Chomper had never learned to hunt with a pack before but has quickly picked it up. He moves aside as a Domehead strikes at him. However, the Domehead is then struck down by Rusty. Another aims at Rusty but Tiny strikes it down. A third goes for Phyco, but Chomper kills it before it can hurt him. Phyco brings down another that was going to attack Chomper.

The Domeheads continue to draw attention to the four until they are well enough separated from the group to have 34 of them surround at once, then begin to ram at their knees.

Chomper lets out a loud T-rex roar. His other three friends copy him. They hope that it can intimidate the Domeheads. The four crouch lower, their claws out to attack, their feet moved outward so that the claws on their feet are in the way of the ramming Domeheads.

 **Hey Phyco, if we don't make it, would this be your preferred way to die or will you be disappointed?** Chomper asks with a weak smile.

Phyco replies **Better to die in the glory of combat then to die from getting old having done nothing but hide under a rock from the danger you know is out there.**

One of the Domeheads charges then stops short, a second Domehead behind him jumps on top of him just as he thrusts upward, the Domhead jumps into it launching him self onto Chomper's head, then he begins to bite him below the ear. Tiny moves and bites into the Domehead, killing him. She throws the Domehead with her teeth, as her hands are busy fending off attacks. **Nobody can bite Chomper on the ear but me!** she snaps. A domehead strikes Tiny in the leg as she moves to defend Chomper, causing a second degree bruise.

The pack charges into the line of Domeheads, attacking them. Chomper and his three friends use the opportunity to go on the offensive against the Domeheads. After some hours of fighting, the Domeheads are all dead.

 **Hmm, Domehead steak!** said Tiny, munching on a dead Domehead.

Phyco said **That was enough to even make me exhausted. I got some breakfast. I need a good rest. I hope that is it for a while.**

 **No, you have done well against the Domeheads. However, we still are going to be attacking the Swimmer and Spiketail herds today. It is good that the Domeheads came though. We got more practice in for fighting the Great Valley. We will attack the Swimmer and Spiketail herds in half an hour. I suggest you prepare now.** said Shredder.

 **I don't mean to disagree with your leadership, I just wish to know, don't we have plenty to last the rest of the day? Meat spoils quickly, we might not be able to finish it all. Is it really wise to needlessly deplete our food source if we are already doing so well without attacking herds we don't need? None the less my king, if you feel we must, I won't go against your command.** said Phyco.

 **We can eat the Domeheads now. However, the attack will still proceed on schedule. Now get ready.** said Shredder.

Phyco shouted **Sir yes sir!**

Meanwhile, Tucompso finds a nest of stinging buzzers. He calmly carefully walks up to the nest without disturbing the colony. He then takes large amounts of the honey and cakes it all over himself. The stinging buzzers then come and land on him. He holds still as they begin to lick their honey back off of him. Their tiny legs and tongs tickle but he does his best to stand perfectly still. After a while of the buzzers licking the honey up and putting it back in their hive where it came from then returning and licking more off he is sparkling clean, his skin is all shinny. He then goes to the lake and looks at his reflection. He smiles.

The Two Egg Stealers are perched by their nest basking in the sun.

Mimus said "I'm going to go get something to snack on, be back soon."

Sapphire replied "Don't be gone too long, if something happens I don't want to have to defend the nest single handedly."

"Relax, just a quick snack, and I will be back. I won't let anything bad happen. Assuming I will have a say in the matter." Mimus reassured her.

He heads off to look for a snack, leaving his mate to guard the eggs.

"I hope they aren't going to get some eggs to snack on. You know, I don't think it was a good idea to bring Egg Stealers here." said Topps.

"I am keeping an eye on them Mr. Theehorn. Not to worry." said Littlefoot.

"I hope you know what you're doing Longneck." Topps said to him.

"Call me Littlefoot, please. My grandfather might have let you call him 'Longneck', but I'd prefer to be called by my actual name." said Littlefoot.

Mimus said "I like my protein but I kinda feel being alive is more important. Besides, like I said before, eggs aren't all we eat. Would you like me to show you my favorite kind of green? It has no protein, but, it smells better then anything else their is to sniff."

Meanwhile, Tiny says to Chomper **I'm some how going to know? Until I met you I never did any of this, being reluctant to hunt. It sucks being a sharptooth doesn't it? But one thing I am sure of, do not get close to them.**

Chomper, Tiny, Phyco, and Rusty moved ahead of the pack again. Shredder didn't mind. After all, he didn't know that the group had been responsible for the escape of the Yellow Bellies and believed them to be the ones who helped bring down the Clubtail herd. Chomper came across a Swimmer herd. He quickly learned, from overhearing what they were saying, that they were aware of the presence of the Sharptooth pack. They hadn't spotted him and his three friends yet.

"Snork, I want you to go distract the Two Claw pack." said a Swimmer, who, from the looks of it, appeared to be the leader of the herd.

"But won't they eat me?" asked the Swimmer, trembling.

"They might. But we need to distract them so the rest of us, most importantly me, can get away." said the Swimmer leader unfeelingly.

"Why don't you send one of your own kids? You really lord over us Auro! When the herd runs short on food, you and your family always get enough, even if it means others in our herd nearly starve to death!" snapped the kid's mother.

"I won't have any of your lip! Now, I'm sending both of your kids now! Let that be a lesson! Nobody challenges me!" snapped Auro. The herd started to try and move the two children away from the hiding spot. Chomper was horrified at what he was seeing!

Chomper came to the two trembling children. "Come with me quickly, before they spot you."

The Swimmer children stare at Chomper in horror. "Go, I'll hold it off!" the boy says to his sister. However, she doesn't move, unwilling to leave her brother to, as she thinks will happen, die.

"No, I can't leave you." his sister replies.

"Come on. I don't want the pack to find you." Chomper tells them.

"How the heck did you learn to talk? I thought all Sharpteeth cared about was eating us." said the boy.

"You are sadly misinformed. Sharpteeth only eat for food. We do lots of other things As it is, I am friendly toward Leaf Eaters like yourself. I eat Sharpteeth, Egg Stealers, and Domeheads." said Chomper.

"Should we trust it? It might eat us when we let our guard down." said the sister.

"Why is that guy so mean? He sent you to die like that." asked Tiny. She had learned more Leaf Eater from Chomper and could speak it better now.

"Another talking one!" gasped the sister.

"He's a terrible leader. He let some in our herd die due to his bad leadership. When my uncle questioned him, he banished him from the herd. My uncle got eaten by Sharpteeth two days later because he was all alone! That jerk has no conscience. We aren't the first ones that he's sent out to be sacrificed as distractions for Sharpteeth. I had a best friend. Really nice guy. Auro had him sent out to distract Sharpteeth when they were wandering too near our herd. He led the Sharpteeth away, but unfortunately got caught and eaten. He did out of spite against the kid's mother, who he never liked. When she whined about it, he banished her and the rest of the family." said the boy.

"Tell you what, perhaps I can deal with this creep." said Chomper.

"Deal with? As in what?" asked Tiny.

Chomper drew a claw across his throat. Tiny gasped "But I thought you didn't hunt Flatteeth!"

"Not any that have decency in them. I've never really encountered rotten ones. I had told you earlier that I wouldn't mind taking out a real putz." said Chomper.

"Be careful. There are a group in the herd that kiss his tush. They won't let you take him down without a fight." said the girl.

"Not to worry dear. This is one of those times when I am glad that I am born what I am." said Chomper, smiling.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

* * *

Mimus leads Littlefoot and Topps to a nice patch of green after a bit of looking for it.

"Take a look at that, it grows here too. I was hoping it did. This here is one of my all time favorite meals. Not only that, I often used it to hide from sharpteeth. Touch it, then sniff your self... uh, in a, clean minded way." he said. Littlefooot touches the plant, then sniffs himself. The plant has left a scented oil on him that smells sweet and spicy.

Mimus said "Now you know why I don't have egg eater breath." Mimus goes ahead and eats some of it, it doesn't fill him up very easily but though its not an egg salad, at least a regular salad helps. He then goes ahead and takes a patch back to the nest.

Meanwhile, a Swimmer walks up to Auro but doesn't get too close.

"Hey Auro, mind if I ask you something real quick, I was just wondering..."

"What do you want?" snapped Auro.

The Swimmer said "Just wondering, um, why are you so mean? Isn't a leader suppose to prevent casualties instead of cause them?"

"I'm in charge. I know what's best. I help bring progress to this herd. And sometimes that requires sacrifices. As for those kids, at this point, what difference does it make? The kids are no doubt eaten. Now let's go." said Auro unfeelingly. The swimmer just shuts up and follows Auro.

Another Swimmer mutters "Wish we lived in the Great Valley!"

A third swimmer asks "The what?"

"It's a great place, where all the adults get to make decsions governing us instead of just one leader." the Swimmer replied.

"Why would you want to go to such an uncivilized place? They'll come to ruin in no time. No, it's best to stay with me." said Auro.

"Hey Auro, I'm back!" said the boy Swimmer kid that Chomper had saved.

"Rolpho, I told you to go ward off the Sharpteeth. Send him off again." said Auro.

Rolpho's mother tries to fight Auro, aiming a punch at him. "Bad move. Send her with the brats." said Auro coldly.

"I've had enough of this. I'm going to act." Chomper whispered to Tiny.

A Swimmer says to Auro "I'd take living with leaches over living with you as a leader. For me life is all about wondering when your going to feed me to Sharpteeth next."

Chomper, still out of sight, says "Hey, Auro, your time is up. You've bullied your herd long enough."

Auro asks "What fool dares to say that?"

Chomper steps into view "I did!" he replies.

"It's a Sharptooth!" gasp several in the herd.

"And it can talk!" gasp several others.

A Swimmer asks Chomper "Hey Sharptooth, I always wanted to ask, do you ever accidentally bite your tongue? If so, does it get infected?"

"Yes, I have bitten it before. It hasn't gotten infected though. The worse that happens is that it will drip red water." Chomper replies.

Auro grabs the two Swimmer children and holds them out in front of Chomper. "Here, eat these and leave us alone!"

The children's mother says to Auro "Those are my children, why don't you offer your self, you weigh what, 2340 pounds? You can hold off up to three Sharpteeth, and I can continue on with no regrets."

Chomper moves to attack Auro. Several Swimmers, Auro's lackeys, move to join Auro in fighting off Chomper.

The rest of the Swimmers begin to leave. Moving more quickly then ever away from the rest of the herd.

"Tell you what Auro, you and your minions can get your tushes out of the herd and never dark it again and I won't lift a claw against you." Chomper said to Auro. "As for the rest of you. You should know that the evil Sharptooth known as Shredder is coming. I came to warn you and saw Auro's merciless act against children and could not just look away. You need to leave, but first, we need to warn the Spiketail herd." said Chomper.

"Spiketails? We don't talk to Spiketails." a Swimmer declared.

Another Swimmer remarks "I'm not getting near those things, they might spike me with their tail if they decide they aren't interested in trespassers."

"So, are you going to leave or not?" Chomper asks Auro.

Auro throws a stick at Chomper, which conks him in the eye. "Get the Sharptooth!" he yells. His minions rush Chomper and try and knock him over.

Meanwhile, Shredder heads toward the Spiketail herd. Two children are grazing away from the herd, not aware that they are being watched. Shredder smirks. The kids hear his thundering footsteps. They up look. "Sharptooth!" they cry. They take off. Shredder laughs at their fear of him. He has, since Littlefoot and his friends nearly drowned him 20 years earlier, picked up the Flattooth language. Some of it by observation and guessing and some of it by torture (not that it did the Flatteeth any good to help him learn as they still ended up in his stomach in the end anyway.). He took off after the two kids. He was going to enjoy this chase. His maw dripped saliva. He laughed coldly.

"Keep running or it's going to kill us!" one of the kids yelled to the other. The two continued to run as fast as they could. Behind them, Shredder knocked over trees in his way, chasing after them.

Meanwhile Chomper aims a kick at the villains, killing them with his foot claws. Auro is among those killed. After a brief fight, the enemies are dead. "Well, you're free now. Now hurry up, we've got to save the Clubtails." said Chomper. The Flatteeth, glad that Auro's reign is over, cheer. Tiny, Phyco, and Rusty come by and eat the fallen Flatteeth. Chomper eats the dead Auro.

"So, you do like Flatteeth?" Tiny asks him.

"Bad ones, as long as they taste great." Chomper replies.

"I guess he couldn't hold off a Sharptooth after all." remarks a Swimmer.

A Swimmer shouts to Chomper "Thank you for freeing us from that jerk. It says a lot when even our natural predator does not like seeing us in such horrific living conditions. Now perhaps our herd can try democracy, to see if we have better results in leadership."

The Swimmers depart, heading off to a forest far from there.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

* * *

Meanwhile, a large amount of spiketails have already fell prey to the group under the command of Shredder. The pack stop to eat what they have gotten, figuring it is plenty, deciding to let the rest go without even consulting Shredder's opinion.

Shredder, meanwhile, continued to pursue the two Spiketail children. They go through a crevice just big enough to fit them. It is a crevice though, that leads to a tunnel that has as its only exit, the same route that they had entered by. Shredder comes to the crevice. Unable to fit through himself, he unleashes his might againt the rock blocking the way. The rock shakes. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"I'm scared." said the girl Spiketail to the girl Spiketail.

"Me too." replied the boy Spiketail. The two huddled together, shaking. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Shredder continues to attack the rock, trying to get at them.

One of the Two Claws watches in confusion, thinking _We have plenty of meat, we are tired, we have pregnant in our clan, why does he continue to peruse children who could grow up to be even more food later?_

Rusty came up to Shredder. **What are you doing? We got a lot of the Spiketail herd. Chomper defeated the leaders of the Swimmer herd and the rest took off. Why are you pursuing two children? Don't we have enough already?** he asked.

An aquamarine colored Two Claw replies **I agree, our success is glorious, but any more glory on the hunt and it turns into the shame of poaching. We sent the Domeheads a message that we are higher then them on the food chain, we got enough food for it to spoil before we finish, our legs ache from all this moving around and my feet have bleeding blisters from too much treading, we need to rest and wait for tomorrow. Please, just let us rest.**

 **No, I want to get these two kids! I won't let kids get away from me. Not AGAIN!** Shredder snaps angrily.

The aquamarine colored Two Claw backs away slowly. Shredder breaks through the rock. The children cower. The boy tries to shield the girl. Shredder smirks. Rusty moves forward. **Shredder, stop!** he shouts.

The kids cuddle close to each other to try to make each other feel safe. They cover their eyes and ears to try to cover out the danger that is coming. Both are laying in yellow puddles, too scared to move.

Shredder moves to strike down the kids. **Shredder no!** Rusty yells. He knocks Shredder over. The two kids use the opportunity to get away.

Nine members of the group begin to fall asleep believing the hunt to finally be over.

 **How dare you defy me!** Shredder snapped at Rusty.

An Aquamarine colored Two Claw remarked **Just let it go, he was just trying to get you to come to your senses. Maybe it's all this work in the summer heat going to your head. Just relax, have some cold river water, in time you will come to your senses and realize you went too far today.**

Shredder slashed Rusty across the face and pushed him down. **Never...defy...me...again!** he thundered. **Come, get ready. We leave in three hours to go head to the Big Water. There, we attack a herd of Threehorns!** Shredder commanded the rest of the pack.

The Aquamarine colored Two Claw whines **The Big Water? As in the thing that can suddenly splash me knocking me in and carrying me so far from shore I will never see land again, that Big Water?**

Chomper, Tiny, Rusty and his wife, and Phyco reach the Big Water at nightfall. All of them now are in the plot against Shredder. Rusty's wife joined after hearing of Shredder's attack on her mate.

 **Ok, we attack the Threehorns when the Night Circle is highest in the sky (midnight).** Shredder informed them.

 **Can't we get some rest?** the aquamarine colored Two Claw pleaded?

 **No.** Shredder informed them. The group groaned.

 **Threehorns. I HATE Threehorns.** Phyco told Chomper, Rusty, Rusty's wife, and Tiny.

The aquamarine colored Two Claw looks at the great big water shivering in pathetic fright.

 **Ok Big Water, you and I are going to get along great, right? Will we get along?**

A wave washes through her feet.

 **Oh no it's eating me!**

The water washes back harmlessly after dropping off a large squid. The Aquamarine colored Two Claw eats it.

 **You're not so bad after all big water, perhaps we can be friends.**

The Big Water laps gently across her feet.

"Tiny, how are you feeling?" Chomper asks her. She has learned a lot of Leaf Eater and can now speak it fluently enough.

"Tired. And also sick." she replies.

"Sick?" he asks. "That is not good. Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Well, once I lay these eggs, I should be better." she replies.

"Eggs?" he asks her.

"I think within the next twenty four hours dear." she replies.

"Oh my." Chomper gasps.

The Big Water again brushes against the aquamarine colored Two Claw's feet. She, beginning to lose her fear, steps out into it. Now about waist deep in water, she finds that, at first, it's cold, then as her body adjusts, it becomes warm. She spots a large swimming sharptooth heading toward her.

Chomper notices it too, and heads into the water. He grabs the aquamarine colored Sharptooth and pulls her away. The Swimming Sharptooth tries to attack Chomper. He punches it in the face and it falls over. It moves toward Chomper again, but suddenly water hits it in the face. The Swimming Sharptooth turns in shock.

 ** _Hello Ugly._** said a voice in Marine. It is Mo.

 _ **Hey, you stinking little Rainbow Swimmer!**_ grumbled the Swimming Sharptooth angrily.

 ** _Come get Mo!_** taunted Mo. The Swimming Sharptooth chases Mo around and around. _**You have to do better than that to beat Mo. Ha ha ha.**_ Mo keeps taunting.

Finally, the Swimming Sharptooth nears Mo. They are near some rocks a bit out to sea. **_So long punk!_** laughs the Swimming Sharptooth. He lunges at Mo, but misses and conks his head on a rock.

 _ **Ouch!**_ the Swimming Sharptooth moans. He decides that he's had enough and heads back out to sea. Mo comes to Chomper and spits water playfully at him. Chomper laughs.

"Hello Mud Brother Chomper!" says Mo.

"Hello Mo." Chomper replied.

"It can talk Leaf Eater too." Tiny gasped. Chomper nods.

"Hey Mo, this is my new wife Tiny." said Chomper.

"Mo think she very pretty." said Mo. Tiny blushes.

 **Thank you for helping me Chomper.** said the aquamarine colored Sharptooth.

 **Anytime.** said Chomper.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

* * *

 **Chomper, where did you meet Mo?** Tiny asked Chomper.

 **By some Fast Water some cold times ago. We've met several times since then.** Chomper replied.

Phyco said **Hey look Chomper, a Rainbow Swimmer. They're good luck. When you see one for the first time today, make a wish and it might come true.**

"Mo glad to see Chomper again." said Mo, skating on his fin in the water.

"I'm glad to see you too Mo." said Chomper.

The Aquamarine colored Sharptooth tried to drink water from the Big Water, but spits it out. PTTTH! PTTTH! **It's salty!** she whines. She notices Mo. **Mmmm, that would taste good.** She tries to eat Mo. However, Mo dodges her and slaps her in the face with his fans. Mo then moves out of her reach.

"Chomper, could you tell your friend not to eat Mo?" Mo asked Chomper.

 **Don't eat him. He's, er, a friend of mine.** said Chomper to the aquamarine colored Sharptooth.

The Aquamarine colored Sharptooth heads off to find some fresh water so she can heal herself from the salt water.

"Mo, how are your children doing?" Chomper asked.

"They doing fine. One got chased by a Swimming Sharptooth, but he got away and bad Swimmer got stuck in lots of kelp." replied Mo.

Some Rainbow Swimmers swim by. "That them." said Mo. Mo's wife swims next to him.

"Mo, is this the Sharptooth you are friends with?" she asked.

"Yes Thalia." he replied.

"There are two of them." said Thalia.

"Yes, this is my wife Tiny." said Chomper.

"You didn't tell me that he was married." said Thalia to Mo.

"Mo not know dear." said Mo.

"It's ok. Only happened a few days ago." said Chomper.

Mo's kids splash water at Chomper and Tiny. The two Sharpteeth laugh.

Phyco said to Chomper **Hey Chomper, I didn't know you spoke Rainbow Swimmer too. Can you tell them to catch us some fish?**

 **I don't speak Marine, Phyco. Does Mo even eat fish? I never asked him?** Chomper said to Phyco. "Er, Mo, do you even eat fish? My friend Phyco here wanted you to catch us some." said Chomper to Mo.

Tiny, her stomach upset by her pregnancy, vomits, sending barf into the water, which lands near Mo and his family, but luckily doesn't hit them. "So sorry. I am pregnant." said Tiny to Mo and his family.

"Yes, she should have the eggs within 24 hours. Really excited about that, but also kind of nervous. Never had kids before." said Chomper to Mo.

 **He has sharp teeth like a Belly Dragger, forward facing eyes that allow clock in eye sight, echo location to home in, and a noise that can filter smell through the water. If he doesn't eat fish, then nature is wasting her technology. Because this is the design of a hunter.** said Phyco to Chomper.

"So why aren't you with Yittlefoot?" asked Mo.

"Long story." said Chomper. He explained what had gone on with Sharptooth. When he was done, Mo's wife came with several dead fish.

"I got these for your Sharptooth friends, the Land Walkers." said Thalia.

 **Er, Rusty, how long do you think it will be before she goes into labor? She seems pretty worn out. Is this normal?** Chomper asked, concerned about his wife.

 **Ok, pack, I would like us to attack the Threehorns in ten minutes.** came Shredder's voice.

 **My wife seems worn out. I think she could go into labor. Can she please be exempt from this?** Chomper calls to Shredder.

 **No, I want EVERYONE.** Shredder yelled back.

 **Creep.** Chomper muttered under his breath.

 **Chomper, I don't think I can handle a Threehorn like this.** said Tiny in concern.

 **Hopefully you won't have to. You and I will go a little early. We'll get the Threehorns to leave. Then we can rest for the night.** Chomper whispered to her. "Oh, and Mo, we'll be back later. Give the fish to our friends."

Phyco badly wants to rip Shredder a window in his wind pipe for making poor Tiny go through this, but he trust that Chomper has a plan that can end in less bloody results.

Phyco watches Mo and his family, such beautiful creatures. So swift, so graceful, he wondered if there could ever be a way he can explore such a place as the Big Water with out the inevitable punishment of his curiosity. He had been everywhere. The savanna, the jungle, the mountains, the forests, the beach. Everywhere but anything off the coast. Rather then dwelling on a fool's dream, he decides to go to Tiny.

 **Tiny, I am sorry you have to go through this, it must be awful to be made illegally hunt during honeymoon pack law. If their is anything I can do for you, I will try. After all, you are my friend. And we will always be friends. You, me, and Chomper. I wish the big water could just wash all our problems away. All one of them.**

 **I think he has more than one problem.** whispered Tiny to Chomper.

 **Phyco, I was wondering. What exactly happened with you and the Threehorns? They killed your family. But was it in self-defense or did they just attack them because they were Sharpteeth? Could you come along with us in case there is any trouble with the Threehorns? If there is, I'd prefer not to have to be the one to harm them. Also, if I do have to come to blows with them, I'd prefer backup. Threehorns can be very strong fighters. Tiny will not be able to put up a good fight with them in this state.** Chomper said to Phyco.

 **Couldn't have asked them, but I know they had no intention of me growing old enough to hunt them. Anyway I would be glad to help you with those beast with long pointy glorified warts.** Phyco replies.

The three of them sneak toward the Threehorn herd. Chomper calls to the Threehorns "Er, I know I might scare you, but I mean you no harm provided that you don't harm us. I came to warn you that the one called Sharptooth is coming to attack us." said Chomper to the Threehorns.

"Go burn in hell you Threehorn killing son of a tarpit!" shouted a Threehorn at Chomper.

"Please now. Chomper told me that Threehorns can be really stubborn, but this is not the time for it. Now please, you need to leave." said Tiny, moving forward to them, meaning them no harm.

The Threehorn leader says "Let's go and leave behind these ugly sharpteeth forever."

The Threehorns begin to leave, but due to a large amount of stupidity they don't realize they are heading for a cliff that lands on pointy rocks at the sea shore. Tiny moves to block their way "Stop. You are heading toward a cliff. Stop!" she cries, trying to block their path.

"Out of the way dino dwarf before I pop your lungs with my horns. I know what I am doing. Everyone, this way." snapped the Threehorn leader.

Tiny, not wanting them to get hurt, continues to stay in the way. "Please!" she begs them.

The Threehorn leader replies "Fine, I'm listening, what do you want us to do? Make it quick, my mate needs to find somewhere to nest in the next 24 hours."

Tiny said "You are headed toward a cliff first of all. Second of all, the tyrannical Shredder wants to wipe out your whole herd adn we want to save it." said Tiny.

"I have an idea. Why don't you and your herd make tracks toward the very edge of the cliff, then hide your tracks as you leave? That way, we can convince Shredder that we scared your herd and that you ran right off the cliff and drowned in the Big Water. Then he won't go looking for you or question me what happened to you." said Chomper. "Also, " Chomper adds "my mate too needs somewhere to nest within the next 24 hours. She isn't fit for a fight anyway so I'd prefer that it not come to one."

Chomper feels a pain in his bladder. **Er, Tiny, Phyco, could you handle the Threehorns for me by getting them to safety? I, er, have drank too much water. I knew the Big Water wasn't drinkable and so drank a lot before we left. Now, er, I have to go take a leak.** he says to his wife and Phyco.

The Threehorns follow chompers first idea, making it look like they went off the cliff. By the time Chomper is back the Threehorms are already somewhere else.

Chomper and his group return to the pack. **Ok, we are going to attack the Threehorns now.** said Shredder to the pack. Shredder notices them arrive. **Where have you three been?** he asked.

 **Beating the Threehorns. I got impatient. I'm afraid we won't be eating them tonight though. We came upon them and scared them. They were so scared that they ran, not paying attention to where they were going, and fell off a cliff and drowned in the Big Water.** said Chomper, grinning.

 **Well done Chomper! I like to see that. We can rest for the rest of the night. I'm planning on where to go for our next attack. I am, for the most part, impressed with this pack. The Yellow Belly incident was merely a setback. I want a more difficult target next time. Somewhere with Flyers and Longnecks.** said Shredder.

An hour later, Tiny cries out in pain. Water comes out her cloaca. **Er, why is her bladder water clear? Is something wrong?** Chomper asks Rusty in concern.

 **Well done? An entire herd died in vain, no eating them, aka the point of taking innocent lives, and you're simply happy that they are dead? dead for nothing? Are you some kind of Psychopath?** The aquamarine colored Two Claw asks Shredder.

Shredder ignores her, chuckling about the deaths of the Threehorns.

Tiny walks, panting for breath, to a nearby cave to rest. Chomper follows her. **Rusty told me that you were in labor. What can I do to help?** Chomper asks his mate. **Rusty said that you need to lie down and breathe. Just try and relax, ok. Don't hyperventilate.**

Four Egg Stealers wait in the bushes watching. Rusty and Phyco spot the Egg Stealers and chase them into the cave where Chomper and Tiny are. Chomper, angry at the Egg Stealers for planning to steal his soon to be laid eggs, pins them down. "Aren't you guys dumb. Coming in here hoping to steal our eggs? Well, we found you." said Chomper. He grabs one and holds him in front of Tiny. **Tiny dear, are you strong enou** **gh to eat?** he asks her. The Egg Stealer whimpers.

The Egg Stealer says **Alright, you got us, enjoy your meal. It was a noble effort.**

Phyco grumbled **Noble? They aren't even laid yet and you're planning an abortion, you can eat green, why do you attack on our packs nests?**

The Egg Stealer replies **Isn't it obvious? To prevent the growth of your population. Long we have watched your pack foolishly follow the insane leadership of the corrupt sharptooth. What we do we do for the good of all dinosaurs. You wipe out entire herds when you could never eat so much. One day your pack will be the only dinosaurs alive, because you will have killed the rest of the world. We can't hope to kill a adult, so we try to prevent you from having yet more members of poachers who do the world more harm, bringing the world balance. So just hurry up and eat us. We die having put out a noble effort.**

Chomper replies **My friends and I here are trying to STOP Shredder. I tried to save the Clubtails, but they attacked my wife, forcing me to fight back. The fight accidentally attracted the pack, which had gone off after a few stray Clubtails. The Domeheads had attacked some of my friends in the past and I was only going to hurt the guilty. They fought us, forcing us to keep fighting. Then they later attacked us again and we had to kill them defending ourselves. My friends and I saved the Yellow Bellies from the pack leader. We killed some evil Swimmers that were persecuting their own herd and let the rest go. The pack only took what they needed of the Spiketails and several actually defied Shredder. As for the Threehorns, they aren't really dead. We faked their deaths. I am friendly with the Great Valley and am trying to help them. I don't need my first kids being stolen. I didn't even know if I ever would be married and have kids as I lived with Flatteeth. Tiny was the first Sharptooth to be kind to me so she became my mate. I admire your efforts and have decided to let you go.**

Tiny cries out in pain again. "Chomper, I think we have five minutes at most before I lay our eggs. I am pretty excited but also hurt." said Tiny.

An Egg Stealer says **So you are the good guys? Sounds like you have things under control. Very well, I give you my word if you see any more of us going for eggs in your pack, we won't help them try to get away, because so long as you keep this up, we will cease these attacks on your nest forever. Good luck stopping sharptooth, I apologies for this attempt on your children.**

The Egg Stealers begin to leave. One Egg Stealer says to another **Eh, we suck at this anyway, Five seconds and already caught. Want to get some shells at the beach? Protein and calcium.**

Chomper says to Rusty **You have been present when an egg is delivered. You would know what to do. Can you please help a newbie out?**

Rusty says **She is going to have to position herself like this to do it with the least resistance.** He poses for a demonstration.

Phyco laughs uncontrollably **You look funny! Look Chomper, Rusty is going to lay an egg!**

Rusty says **Hey Phyco, go get blue tree sweets that come from red leaves and have white thorns, it will numb the pain.**

Phyco replies **Will do!** and leaves.

Tiny asks **Do I really need the tree sweets?**

Rusty replies **It got rid of him didn't it?**

Tiny gets into the position that Rusty demonstrated. **Ok, now what?** she pants.

Chomper gently rubs her shoulders. **Deep breaths Tiny. It will be over soon. Just breathe deeply.** he says gently. She begins to breathe faster. **Don't hyperventilate. Just calm.** Tiny grabs onto his shoulders with her claws, crying in pain. Chomper winces, but remains calm. **Hey Rusty, is there anything that can help with the pain? I don't like to see her hurting.** Chomper asks his friend.

Rusty said **If Phyco actually does find the tree sweets I described, I wasn't lying. Just crush them, and rub the juice... where it hurts.**

The first egg begins to come out of Tiny, even for her species the egg is not tiny at all. "It looks pretty Tiny." said Chomper. Tiny whacks him.

"Chomper, I know it may look pretty, but it is having trouble coming out. Could you help here instead of talking about how pretty the egg is?" Tiny snaps angrily.

Phyco returns with the plants. **Got the plants. Those thorns were pointy. Made red water come out of my hands.** he says, showing them where he was cut and bleeding from the thorns.

 **Chomper, rub the juice on Tiny's cloaca. It will reduce swelling and it will slip right out.** said Rusty.

Chomper rubs the juice on Tiny's cloaca. The egg soon comes out. "Good. Glad we got that over with." sighed Chomper in relief.

"Chomper, that was only the first one." said Tiny. Chomper's red eyes widen in alarm.

Tiny whimpers in pain again. **Chomper, this one is stuck.** said Tiny to Chomper. Chomper turns his gaze from the pretty blue speckled egg that she laid to his wife.

 **How can I help dear?** he asks her.

Tiny rolls her eyes at him. **How about you un-stuck it?** she snaps.

 **You're her mate, there for your the one who can touch her there. Reach in and pull it out. I will be over hear staring at this flower until it's over.** said Phyco to Chomper.

Chomper reaches in and pulls out the egg. About eight minutes later, four eggs are out and Tiny has ended labor.

 **I need a really good nap right now.** said Tiny. She lays her head down and goes to sleep.

 **Fine, I'll go get the material to build the nests all by myself!** Chomper says sarcastically. After some time, he has built a nest for the four eggs.

 **Thanks for the help guys. Wake us in the morning.** said Chomper, lying next to Tiny and falling asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

* * *

In the Great Valley, meanwhile, Littlefoot tosses in his sleep. "Littlefoot." said a voice. He hadn't seen her in 20 years. How could she be talking to him? "Littlefoot." said the voice again.

"Mother?" he asks.

His mother appears, appearing as she did the day he last saw her alive, though she has no wounds on her from where Sharptooth attacked her. "Hello Littlefoot. Do not lose hope." she said.

"Mother. What are we going to do about Sharptooth? We haven't been able to find Chomper anywhere. He is the only one that knows what this Shredder has at his disposal and what he knows about the Great Valley. We have a few traps set at the entrances, rocks and prickly burrs and things, but that shouldn't keep them out for long. It was only meant for a delay. Do you have anymore ideas?" he asks her.

Tucompso walks on the sleeping Littlefoot's head. He then curls up just above his nose and begins to sleep. His hope is that Littlefoot will already start walking about before he wakes up, giving him a world to look at by morning.

Tucompso walks on the sleeping little foot's head, he then curls up just above his noise and begins to sleep. His hope is that Littlefoot will already start walking about before he wakes up, giving him a world to look at by morning.

Littlefoot moves in his sleep but does not awake. Tucompso almost falls off of him.

"Littlefoot, dying itself does not hurt. I am fine here. Your grandparents are fine too. Shredder is a very powerful Sharptooth. He was the terror of the east where we lived. Many in our herd were killed by him. Your grandparents, your father, you, and I were the only ones able to get away. He picked our herd off one by one. We were able to outsmart him. He wanted the last of us to eat. He went for you, but I stopped him." said his mother.

"What will he do the Great Valley?" Littlefoot asked.

"If he can manage, he will do to the Great Valley what he did to our herd. He must be stopped." said his mother. "Now, it is time for you to wake up Littlefoot. You need to plan wisely."

"Mother wait. How do we beat Sharptooth?" he asked.

"In time, you will know. Let your heart guide you. It whispers, so listen closely." she said. Littlefoot awoke.

Littlefoot notices Tucompso. "What are you doing?" he asks. "Sorry bud, I don't speak Sharptooth."

Tucompso said to himself **The Great Circle hasn't risen yet. Yet he is already eager to get up and start his day. I like that kind of spirit.**

Guido, meanwhile, is flying besides his Glider girlfirend. "Bella, do you recall your family?"

"I recall that they were killed on the day of the Great Earthshake. I was able to avoid the falling rocks." replied Bella. "Do you recall yours?"

"No, I..." said Guido. He was paying attention to Bella, whom he thought pretty, and crashed into a rock. He fell and hit the ground.

"Guido!" cried Bella.

Guido was in a daze. He suddenly remembered something. Long ago, he was with his mother and father. Suddenly,a huge green Sharptooth with evil red eyes came after him.

"Fly Guido!" shouted his father. Guido took off. His parents were soon brought down by the huge Sharptooth. Guido kept flying for dear life. A few miles away, sad about his parents loss, and worn out, he started to lose height. He fell through the air, crashed into a big rock, and lost his memory.

Guido, in the present, came to. "Guido! Guido! Are you all right?" said Bella.

"Yes. Bella. I suddenly remember my family. They were killed by the one called Sharptooth. They died protecting me from him." Guido answered.

Tucompso walks up to Guido and touches his wings, then his legs... **Yep, nothing broken, you need a hand getting up?**

 **Yes, thank you.** Guido says. He gets up. He says to Bella "Bella, I have been thinking, I have become fond of you, and you seem to like me. We seem to be the only two, or two of very few, Gliders on this side of the Great Divide. I always wanted a family. Well, oh..." he mutters nervously. "I was wonderng, well.. I was wondering..." he muttters nervously, sweating.

"What Guioo?' Bella asks.

"Will you marry me?" Guido asks.

Bella smiles. "Of course. I love being around someone as humorous as you. Your joke about the Fast Biter, the Longneck, and the Egg Stelaer still cracks me up. I've never met anyone as funny as you. Yes, I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you."

Chomper, meanwhile, wakes up. He gently brushes against Tiny. "How you feeling?" he asks her as she wakes up.

"Better. How are the eggs?" she asks.

"In the nest I made for them." he replies. She looks to see a pretty nest of ferns, sticks, and, she smirks due to Chomper's creative addition, Domehead bones.

"Domeheads?" she asks.

"Yes, found them last night. Tasted good. I got some for you left over. As for the bones, I figured the Domeheads wouldn't be needing them anymore." Chomper replied. He gives her leftover Domehead, which she loves.

The two stare at the speckled blue eggs. "Isn't it interesting that all of this started because five silly Flatteeth wanted to save a Sharptooth egg just like this from some Egg Stealers?" he says to her.

A few minutes later, Shredder arrives at the cave. **I would like to thank you. You've helped a lot. You helped defeat those Clubtails, you helped us a lot with the Domeheads, you defeated that Swimmer leader, and you killed all of those Threehorns. I owe you a favor.** says Shredder.

 **Tell him to give us a rest. Please.** said Marie.

 **Yes, can we rest for a day or two?** Chomper asks.

 **Well, I would like to build us up so that we are ready to attack the Great Valley. I would prefer someplace with Longnecks and Flyers. Someplace a bit tougher than anything we have so far.** said Shredder.

 **If you let us rest for two days, I can tell you about such a place provided that you let us rest once we get there before we attack the place.** Chomper offers.

 **Where did you have in mind?** Shredder asks.

 **The Land of Mists.** Chomper replies.

 **Perfect. What are you planning to do during your rest? The pack sure appreciates your help.** Shredder asks.

 **Two things. First, plan what to do about the Great Valley. Second, well, Tiny has laid her hatching eggs and won't have any eggs in her for a whle. Thus, I thought now would be a good time to well, you know...** Chomper replies. Tiny raises her eyebrows.

 **Good, we leave for the Land of Mists in half an hour. We can rest at the entrance and, as you wish, you and your mate can, er, have some private alone time.** Shredder replies. He leaves.

 **Chomper.** says Tiny, a bit irked.

 **Tiny, dear, it can't hurt anything. And it does give us time to plan, er, alone. Nobody would dare disturb us. And we can plan to get rid of Shredder for good in the mists there.** Chomper replies.

Tiny smiles. **I like the way you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

* * *

Before Chomper and Tiny leave, Chomper says to Mo, who is in the Big Water "Glad to see you again Mo. Hope to see you again."

"Mo glad to see Chomper and Tiny. You are welcome anytime." Mo replies. He playfully spits water at Chomper and Tiny, causing the two to laugh.

"Bye for now Mo. Glad to have met you." said Tiny.

"Mo like Mrs. Chomper. She is a Mud Brother." said Mo.

"Mrs. Chomper?" said Tiny, raising her brows. Chomper smiles. Mo swims away, dancing on his tailfin and waving goodbye to the two. Chomper and Tiny leave with the others and head toward the Land of Mists.

Tucompso, meanwhile, is a pretty stable thing, able perfectly to manipulate which emotions he feels benefit the situation most. When something dies, he does not appear to harbor much sorrow, though you can tell it's there in the tone of his voice. Much the same when the 14 Fast Biters were eaten by Chomper because of him, he appears to have no concern, yet deep down he feels somewhat of a bitter conscious that somewhere out there is a Fast Biter without a family because of him. It is with this same talent in remaining calm and bending his true emotion that seeing Guido succeed in finding a mate of his own, on the outside, he shows gladness for his success, but on the inside, he feels sad that he himself has not had such success. Not even so much as the sight or scent of a female of his own kind in days.

Tucompso said to Guido **Hey Guido, mind if I hang out with you too? You're the second one I know I can talk to, trying to hang out with flatteeth lacks the satisfaction of such an ability.** **Guido, I'd like to ask, how do you guys do it? How do you attract a mate? I've never managed to pull it off.**

Guido replies **Well, for starters, if you don't find someone in one area, it don't hurt to search somewhere else during the early day.**

A Sharp Beak watches in a tree, spreading his wings, swoops in talons spread aiming to grab Tucompso. Tucompso, not seeing the Sharp Beak, says **Well, I am do have some impressive abilities. I can dance for instance.** He begins to dance, doing a sort of jig. The Sharp Beak misses Tucompso, as his dance moves move him out of range just in time. The Sharp Beak turns around to attack again.

Guido says **If a female doesn't want you she is either crazy or stupid, you're in good health, you're handsome, you can humiliate deaths' attempts to get you, the only reason a female hasn't chosen to bond with you is because we are in short supply. Of your kind at least.**

Tucompso jumps to the left evading the Sharp Beak's second attempt, doesn't even seem to care that the Sharp Beak is there.

Tucompso replies **Perhaps you're right, but, I have searched and searched, and have no idea where to start looking.** He jumps as the Sharp Beak passes right under him, dodging a third attempt.

Guido sees the Sharp Beak. **Dude, there is a Sharp Beak after you! Run!** he cries.

Tucompso said **I know right, someone seriously needs to learn to resist the temptation of their sweet tooth.** He evades another attempt to get him by jumping to the right and rolling, he then bends back a branch and releases it, it snaps back and strikes the sharp beak, knocking it out of the sky.

The Sharp Beak snapped **Ouch! what was that for? I was only trying to eat you!**

Tucompso replied **That was for interrupting.**

The Sharp Beak shouted **I am so going to get you!**

Tucompso runs away. The Sharp Beak chases after him.

Sometime later Tucompso returns to Guido and Bella. **Now, if I remember correctly I think we where talking about something.**

 **I believe that you were talking about a mate.** said Guido. **Oh, and by the way, I'd like to thank you for teaching me how to speak Sharptooth properly. I'm teaching Bella how to speak it now. We owe you one. Thus, we will help you find a mate. Do you have anyone in mind?** Guido asks.

Tucompso says **I'd have to meet them before I can have them in mind, so better question is, where to start looking? I can start with describing my interest. Someone who can keep up with my energy, someone sweet, someone who isn't as dumb as a pile of rocks. Someone who will always be there for their friends... and that's about all I can think of so far.**

Meanwhile as Chomper and Tiny are on their way to the Land of Mists. They come across a Domehead next to a dead Swimmer.

"What is this?" Tiny asks

The Domehead replies "A peace offering. The war with my people is over; we surrender."

"Thank you." said Chomper and Tiny.

"We wish no more war with you." said Chomper.

The two left with the dead Swimmer. "Here, eat this." Chomper says to Tiny, giving it to her to eat.

The pack eventually reaches the caves outside of the Land of Mists.

Tiny walks into the cave. Chomper has to stoop as the entrance is a bit small for him.

"This place is pretty, just like you dear." said Chomper. Tiny smiled.

"Look at all of those cave teeth. Aren't they pretty?" Tiny said.

"Yes, just glad they don't eat us. There are so many that it would hurt a lot." Chomper replied. Tiny laughed.

 **We'll rest here, as promised.** said Chomper to Shredder. Shredder nodded. Tiny and Chomper moved to a section of the cave alone. They moved some rocks in the way, which, though easily movable, would at least let them know someone was coming. For extra security, they moved rocks blocking another section. Now they couldn't be overheard.

 **Ok, so what is your plan?** Tiny asked Chomper.

Chomper replies to Tiny **I am not sure yet. I did think of one thing.** He pulls out the green plant that Phyco had shown him days earlier. **Phyco says that it really hurt him and that it's dangerous. Perhaps I can put it in his mouth or somehow get him to eat many of these. I bet the Land of Mists has loads of them.** Chomper says.

 **Good plan. And it's good that they think we are mating the whole time. They won't dare walk in on our scheming.** Tiny replies. She pauses. **Say, you weren't actually thinking of mating, were you?** she asks.

 **I wouldn't say no.** he replies, smirking.

Tiny smiles and says **Come on Chomper, you practically promised.** She assumes a mating position.

Chomper gives Tiny what she desires. When they are done, he gets off of her.

"So, dear, now that the Night Circle is highest in the sky, how about we scout ouf the Land of Mists? The pack is no doubt asleep. We can think of what to do. We will need to know the terrain first. We can try and poision him, but that will be hard. I suggest we try and push him into Fast Water this time rather than a pond." Chomper says to her.

The two tiptoe past the pack and reach the entrance of the Land of Mists. "So beautiful, just like you." Tiny whispers to him. Chomper wraps his left arm around her and the two head down into the Land of Mists.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

* * *

Along the way they meet a herd of Flatteeth. Every single one of them are asleep.

Rhett, meanwhile, wanders the Land of Mists. He still has a grudge against the Longneck he hates most of all: Littlefoot. Ali had chosen Littlefoot over him. Rhett had made a scene over the rejection and been banished from Ali's herd over it. So Rehtt lived her alone, mateless, and angry. What he wouldn't do to get rid of Littlefoot and make Ali his.

"Just think Chomper, when we first went into that cave, I could have sworn it was still morning. Where had all the time gone?" Tiny says playfully. Suddenly Tiny stops, pointing at Rhett whispering "Chomper, an awake one, if the herd wakes up the pack might hear it. Lets try not to raise alarm."

"Tiny, should we wake them up? I mean, we don't want anymore Flatteeth killed. If we get rid of Shredder, then we won't have to play along anymore, unless you think the pack will carry on for him." said Chomper. "Do you think the pack will back him or do you think they'd turn on him?" Chomper asked.

"I don't know, can't read their minds, but they do seem pretty miserable having him in power to make them work so hard to kill out side the need to simply eat."

"So, should we wake these Longnecks? I, er, had a bad encounter with Longnecks when I was younger. I was chased by them. It wasn't fun." said Chomper.

"What happened?" asked Tiny.

"Well, there was this Longneck whose name was Rhett. He was lying to Ali, Littlefoot's then friend, who is now his mate. He was pretending to have fought off all these Sharpteeth and Ali was believing him. Ali would only play games with Rhett. Littlefoot wanted to get a real Sharptooth to call Rhett's bluff and suggested me. I played along and it worked and scared Rhett. However, Rhett got Ali's herd and they chased me and nearly stomped me to death. What is kinda scary is that they were going to still kill me just for being a Sharptooth, even though I begged them, in Leaf Eater, which shocked them by the way, not to kill me. It was Littlefoot and his friends who convinced them that I was safe. However, I don't think Rhett has ever forgiven me."

"Pity for him, you're really nice. Unlike him, you'd never deceive anyone, at least unless someone's life was in danger."

"Um, Tiny, there is something I should tell you. I HAVE been lying to you about something."

"What? Is it another woman? If it is, I'm going to rip you apart and spread you across the Land of Mists!"

"No, not that. It's about Flatteeth. I HAVE killed them before I met you. You see, my mom and dad taught me that it was ok. They gave me Flattooth meat and I ate it, thinking it was ok. At first, I was uneasy about hunting Flatteeth , as I had met them, and wouldn't do it, but, eventually, to please Mom and Dad, I tried. I went for Flattooth kids. I had told you earlier that they had all gotten away from me. That wasn't true. Mom and Dad had killed some of their parents. I find the orphans. They were rather young. About a year old or less. I didn't think they'd make it on their own, so well, I killed them and ate them. I started to want to be a regular Sharptooth, figuring that I'd never see my friends again. When I was in the Mysterious Beyond, Flatteeth looked at me like I was evil and few tried to kill me and would have, had not my parents intervened. I was ready one day to just go after kids, not even orphans. I found Littlefoot and his friends and dind't recognize them. I chased them and they cowered, the very Flatteeth who almost beat Shredder, and just hid their faces and shook. I came so close to doing it, to giving Shredder EXACTLY what he wanted. But then I recognized Littlefoot and spared them. It haunts me, that I almost took the lives of those who have been so good to me. I felt so guilty. So that is why I now protect Flattooth children in the Mysterious Beyond, to make up for the ones that I now can't bring back. You see, Flatteeth view us as evil. Yes, we only, well, most of us, kill for food. However, they see us as taking their loved ones. I wanted to show that Sharpteeth DID care about them."

Tiny replied"Yeah it sucks that the Flatteeth either don't know or don't care that we only want to eat, and won't survive if we don't, but we must focus on our mission at hand. Look over there." She points to a cliff edge 840ft high. "Now, let's get up there follow my lead, we will wake them up, and they won't know what woke them."

"What do you have in mind? Are we going to roar and wake them up? Or are we going to throw rocks at them?" Chomper asked.

"Not at them, into the marsh. They will hear a splash, think it was a land slide, and as their curiosity drives them in their moment awake they will find Two Claw footprints and decide to move somewhere safer. Then we clean up the Two Claw footprints so it appears we has nothing to do with it, return to the cave to sleep and play innocent." replied Tiny.

Chomper does as Tiny asks. The Longnecks wake up, startled, and spot the Sharptooth footprints. "We'd better move someplace else. Somewhere else away from here." said the herd leader. The group moves away, heading further into the Land of Mists.

"We'll they are still here, but at least it is harder to find them. Should we go after them and ask them to leave?" asked Chomper.

"Not a good idea. They might attack us." said Tiny.

The two return to the cave, for they are tired anyway. They soon fall asleep, hugging each other.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

* * *

In the night Mimus and Sapphire lay snug next to their nest, eggs still in mint condition. They have literally done nothing but eat green, lay by the nest, and keep to them selves. For them it has been peaceful, this is the longest they ever gone without any danger. To many it would seem boring, but they have learned to be grateful of it, not minding at all.

Guido says to Bella "The Great Valley is wonderful. We have peaceful Egg Stealers here and we have Chomper the Friendly Sharptooth. Wouldn't you like to live here?"

Mimus said to Guido "You think we are wonderful? Thanks, let's be friends."

Sapphire said "You know, we never made friends with anyone who wasn't our species before, we were to busy being afraid of them. But you can have the honor of being the first."

Chomper and Tiny wake up the next morning.

Tiny said "Now come, Shredder is going to catch up with the herd if it means making the soles of their feet blister and fall off. It's a good opportunity to find who is disloyal to him enough to get to join us next."

Chomper asks "Don't we still have another day off?"

Tiny says "Oh yeah, I forgot." She kisses him.. "So what would you like to do with our time off dear?"

Before Chomper can reply, Rusty calls to them. **Hey guys. Our eggs are hatching. Want to watch?**

Tiny answers **Absolutely!**

The two go with Rusty and his wife Zelda. They go and watch the eggs hatch. The kids break free of the eggs, first breaking free with their feet and finally their heads. Two are blueish purple, one is pink, another light red, and another tan. Chomper remembers his own hatching and thinks again of Littlefoot. He decides again to bring up the plan of beating Shredder.

 **Guys, we need to talk. Get Phyco and Marie too.** Chomper whispers to Rusy and Zelda.

Marie and Phyco show up just as Chomper told them to. Phyco has a funny looking welt on his toe.

 **Phyco, what happened to your toe?** Chomper asked once the group of them were safely away from the rest of the pack. They were in Chomper and Tiny's section of the cave. Chomper blocked the path as he had the night before, ensuring that they would not be overheard. The young Two Claws wandered about, still trying to learn to walk properly. Rusty and Zelda had fed the hatchlings some dragonflies.

Phyco said **Just a sting from a stinging crawler. (scorpion) It will itch for 660 hours but that's about it. Those children are so cute. They have it lucky; they're young so they won't have to do any of the hard work yet.**

Meanwhile, in the Land of Mists, Ozzy and Strut walked along, looking for eggs. "Ozzy, I don't like this place. Can't we get food elsewhere?" Strut asked, concerned.

"No, this is a good place to get eggs. It's harder to be spotted in this mist." said Ozzy.

"Why not eat some of these green things?" said Strut, picking up pretty yellow flowers.

WHACK! Ozzy knocked the green food out of his brother's hand. "No, you are going to get eggs with me and stop being such an embarrassment!" snapped Ozzy.

Strut said "You know Ozzy it is natural for our kind to have more then just one food group. Eggs may be good for you, but one day your greedy ambition for them is going to get us killed, and when that day comes my last words will be I told you so."

Meanwhile, Chomper and the others, unaware of Chomper's old foes being in the Land of Mists, were in discussion.

 **And so, it seems that we need to help my friends. They saved me from Egg Stealers when I was little. I owe them.** said Chomper.

 **Any ideas on how to get rid of Shredder?** Tiny asks. Her stomach growls.

 **Ok, I do have some ideas of what are we going to do...OUCH!** Chomper cries. Two of the young Two Claws have bitten Chomper in the tail. **That is NOT a chew toy!** Chomper scolds. He returns his focus to the group. **Now, how are we going to get rid of Shredder? I suggested we could poison him with that plant you said not to eat Phyco. I actually took some with me. Would it be enough to kill him if I gave him more than one?** Chomper asks Phyco.

Phyco stares at Marie. He thinks that she is really pretty. **Well, I survived one of those, so one enough isn't enough to kill. Two might be.** Phyco replies.

The young Two Claws, seeing their play bite hurt Chomper decides to say they are sorry. **It's ok little ones.** said Chomper. He picked the kids up and snuggled them.

Phyco sad **You know, if we grind up the death weed as I like to call it well enough, we can put it in Shredders meat with out him noticing, and then... No, we can't guarantee he won't change his mind eat something else and let someone else have the meat he decided he don't want. Or perhaps... by chance does he bother going after anything small we can use as bait? convince something to go into his mouth while holding it... no no one would agree that's idiotic... I got no ideas.**

Chomper suggested **We could always push him off a cliff into Fast Water.**

Tiny added **Or into the big big big big water and feed him to that thing that tried to eat Marie.**

Marie suggested **Kindly ask the sky puffies to strike him with a bolt of lightening?**

Chomper said **I don't think that the Land of Mists is near the Big Water. Truthfully, I haven't been to the Land of Mists before. I only know where it is because Ali, who used to live there, told me where it was. However, the Big Water might be an interesting way to drown Shredder, but I don't see how we can pull that off. As for getting Shredder to get hit by Sky Fire, I'm not sure how to summon it. It often hits the tops of mountains and trees, but I don't know how to make it hit a Sharptooth.**

Phyco suggests **Perhaps we can bend back a tree branch, use sharp bones to turn it into a spiketail tail, attach it to a vine, and coat the branches's spikes with the plant. Then when Shredder walks by whack him, and wait for it to take effect.**

Chomper said **Shredder has already been hit in the face with such a thing. It hurt his eye but didn't kill him. Wait, did you say bones? Where are we going to get the bones from? What kind of plant are you talking about?**

Phyco said **I assumed someone may have gotten too full to finish one of their meals. Bones can be very sharp you know. But stick to stick is easier to accomplish.**

Chomper said **We can give it a try. But we have an issue. Shredder can't see us building it. Nor can the rest of the pack. It might raise suspicion.**

Tiny laughed. **You think that's an issue, the pack will think we are really weird if they find out we all been hanging out in here together. Assuming they don't think we are all in here for...you know.**

Chomper slaps himself in the face. **Should have thought of that. You guys work on your stuff separately. It's Tiny and I who asked for the rest and are supposed to be, er, having alone time. Phyco is weird enough, er, no offence Phyco, that they probably won't pay too much attention to him making his contraption. Rusty, Marie, and Zelda, see what you can do. In the meantime, we also need to think of a way to deal with what comes AFTER we defeat Shredder. It is possible that we might succeed but that the pack will be able to figure out that we were behind his death. If they do, it's possible that some of them, if not many of them, may seek our lives as vengeance. Now go quickly. If we're gone much longer, we'll attract attention. We'll meet again when the Night Circle is highest in the sky.** he says to the group.

The others, minus Chomper and Tiny, leave. Chomper and Tiny seal the entrance, leaving them alone. **Ok dear, now what?** he asks his wife.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

* * *

Tucompso looks at Mimus and Sapphire. He stands their starring at them.

Mimus said **Uh, can we help you?**

Tucompso said **You don't really do anything other then lay around. It's boring. Want to play?**

Sapphire said **What is play? We only know how to get food and avoid predators.**

Tucompso said **My people had more predators to worry about and we found time for games. You just going to lay around all day**

They nod, smiling.

Tucompso grumbles **Whatever.**

He rejoins Guido and Bella.

After a day of planning, Chomper and Tiny head out into the Land of Mists at midnight. They head out with Phyco, Marie, Rusty, and Zelda. Rusty and Zelda's kids are sleeping back in the cave. The group sees Shredder nearby and hides.

A tickle fuzzy stays in the open, figuring something so big would not bother wasting energy on something so small. It watches as Shredder goes by to try to make sure Shredder don't step on it.

Shredder doesn't see it. Shredder says to himself. **I do not like Longnecks. A Longneck herd killed my grandparents. My grandmother got injured fighting them and tried to retreat. They attacked her and killed her out of anger. My grandfather fought them and was badly injured. He made it long enough to tell my father was with my mother and I at the time what had happened. Mother and Father tried to get revenge but were eventually killed, leaving me to fend for myself. When I came of age, I hunted down that herd and killed all but four members of it. One vanished, and I believe he died during the Leaf Famine. The other, I killed at the Great Earthshake. The other two were old. I don't even know if they are still alive. But one brat got away. And he joined some others, and the group tried to kill me. And now, I'm going to get even with those five creeps, especially that Longneck and his family Once they are dead, my revenge will be complete! It's a pity my brother Tyro eventually forgave the evil Longnecks. But I have the last laugh. His son Chomper, my nephew, whom I've never met till now, is helping me get my revenge. Chomper told me who his father was, so I know that he is my nephew. And I can see that he is just like me. Look how he defeated those Clubtails, smarter than a lot of the pack. And he killed the leader of those Swimmers and defeated that whole herd of Threehorns. Chomper will make a great leader of the pack when I finally pass on, many cold times from now.**

Phyco whispered **You know, I feel kinda bad for this guy now. He was only doing what his heart told him was right, what was left of his heart. Anyway the device is ready, I used tar to make sure extra death weed sticks to the spikes. It wasn't easy with these short arms. Chomper, will you do the honors? His Longneck story hits to close to home with my Threehorn story. The two of us are so similar. We need someone who won't hesitate.**

Chomper doesn't reply. **No, it can't be.** he mutters. Shredder spots one of the Longneck herds and chases after them all by himself.

Before the group could follow after Shredder, they spotted two Egg Stealers heading into the cave.

 **They're after our nests.** said Marie.

The six Sharpteeth followed after the two Egg Stealers. They moved quietly so as not to be detected and, also, not to wake the pack, as that would lead to questions as to why they were out in the Land of Mists in the middle of the night.

"Strut, stop worrying, they are all asleep." grumbled Ozzy.

"But Ozzy! All it takes is one to wake up and we're dinner!" whimpered Strut.

"The faster we move, the sooner we can get this done with and get out of here with some dinner!" Ozzy barked.

The two went into the place where Chomper and Tiny kept their eggs. **Oh no you don't!** Tiny growled.

She and Chomper moved after them. "Ah, four of them. Three for me and one for you." said Ozzy.

Chomper recognized the two Egg Stealers. "You guys. You two put down my eggs this instant!" Chomper demanded. The two looked, behind them,

"Set them down NOW!" Chomper demanded.

"It can talk!" the two Egg Stealers gasped.

"I'm not going to say it again. Put them down NOW if you value your life!" Chomper threatened.

Strut put down his egg. Ozzy still held his. "Strut you idiot! You've left yourself wide open! I'm not such a fool! Now, Sharpteeth, don't try anything or I'll smash them to bits!" Ozzy threatened.

Chomper moved fast, knocking the eggs free with one claw and grabbing them all with the other. Ozzy winced in pain. His arm was cut but still attached. He fell to the ground in pain.

"Could you please not eat us and let us go away alive, if it's not too much to ask?" Strut begged, staring at the two in fright. Marie, Zelda, Rusty, and Phyco arrived into the room behind Chomper and Tiny.

Phyco says **There isn't enough for all of us, so I guess the Egg Stealers get to be the meal of the parents.**

Strut asks **We can pass on that one?**

Phyco replied **Oh good, some of your kind do speak sharpteeth. That makes sense, as its not like you are sharpteeth or flatteeth, and I'd imagine you would make an effort to beg for your lives from more then just one class of dinosaur. So tell me, why do you guys eat eggs? Weal, no one would really care if you ate eggs laid by a virgin to insure they aren't babies being denied a chance at life, but can't you eat tree stars, sand crawlers, and vine seeds to keep up on your protein instead of raiding the nest of soon to be parents?**

"You know Sharptooth!" gasped Ozzy.

"Yes, I learned it over the cold times. Thought it might come in handy when, as I feared,you got us into a pinch one day." replied Strut.

 **Now, if you please, I don't like to eat eggs. That's my brother's idea. I just like green and to be left alone. I've eaten eggs before, but I so prefer green. He keeps making me go after eggs. He can be so pushy.** Strut said to Phyco.

'Well, you stole my egg and luckily those Flatteeth rescued me." said Chomper to Ozzy and Strut. "I don't know why I shouldn't eat you right now."

"I never took a Sharptooth egg that night. I took a Swimmer egg. I don't even know how you got into the Great Valley. Those brats must have done it!" snapped Ozzy.

"You're lying!" shouted Chomper in disbelief.

"No, he's telling the truth. Those kids brought you into the Great Valley. They stole your egg." said Strut, hoping to get Chomper to think about something else other than eating him. "I'd never want to take a Sharptooth egg. I suggested to Ozzy that we take Leaf Eater eggs. I hoped to get green food in the Great Valley and so went there, hoping we wouldn't get any eggs and I could get a nice green leaf." said Strut. Chomper realized with horror that Ozzy and Strut were telling the truth. Littlefoot and the others had taken his egg from the nest years ago. It hadn't been Egg Stealers after all. Why had Littlefoot done it? Had Littlefoot hoped to raise him away form his parents, trying to turn him into a nice Sharptooth? Had that plan only gone south when his parents had shown up and he had revealed himself to his parents and gone home with them? Was he merely a tool of the Great Valley? And would they even take him back? As far as he knew, they thought he had hunted Clubtails and gone rogue. He needed to do some serious thinking.

 **I wish to be alone with Tiny. I have something I need to talk about, in private.** said Chomper to the other Sharpteeth. The others left, leaving him and Tiny alone with Ozzy and Strut.

"Well, you obviously wish to be alone, so my brother and I will just go." said Strut hopefully.

Tiny said to her mate "Chomper, you ok? You have that same look on your face as..." She then decides to be quiet in case the two live to tell about their planes to dethrone Shredder. "As earlier when we saw someone talking to them selves."

"Yes, my uncle. I learned a lot of painful things tonight." said Chomper. "Shredder is my uncle, and he wants to wipe out Littlefoot for something that happened long ago to his grandparents and parents. What the Longnecks did to his grandfather, my great-grandfather, is wrong, but I trust the guilty Longnecks are dead. Now it's just genocide. And as for Littlefoot, I now have to consider that maybe all of my life, I've just been a pawn of the Great Valley. If that's true, should I still help them?" Chomper asks Tiny.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

* * *

Tiny said "Chomper, I haven't met them yet. I would love to, but I don't have enough experience to know if they are the type to pull this kind of scam. But if they are, their motivations could only have had something to do with being alive. Perhaps they figured only a sharptooth is proper defense against a sharptooth."

Chomper replied "Tiny, there is the possibility that if Mom and Dad hadn't showed up, they'd have kept my forever. Would you want to help Flatteeth if they had stolen you from your mom and dad to turn you into a Sharptooth that was friendly toward them?"

Ozzy and Strut try and hide in the corner of the room, hoping that they will be forgotten about.

Tiny said "I didn't say it would be 'right'. I was implying my doubts that they had what they would think bad intentions. And if I were in your shoes I would want revenge, if it would result in me living without my parents. Tell me, did they let you go to your real family without a fight?"

Chomper replied "I'm not sure. Littlefoot got stuck in a log. He would have been caught had not I tried to talk to my parents. I don't think Litltefoot had much say in the matter. As for when they first showed up, yes the Great Valley fought them. However, my parents were being hostile to them. I helped the kids by tripping my own mother I thought she was an enemy at the time. I didn't know she'd come to rescue me from the ones I thought were my family."

Strut points at Chomper and Tiny, who have their backs turned to them and are talking to each other. Ozzy nods and the two slowly creep toward the exit.

Phyco comes and says **The one who claims to not want to eat eggs seems kinda adorable, perhaps we should give him a chance, but I have no idea about this other one, mostly because he can't talk, thus I don't know his side of the story.**

Chomper said in annoyance **Phyco, I thought I asked to be alone. You think I should spare the yellow eyed one? He tried to strangle me when I was a baby. Also, I can talk Flatooth you know. I can talk to the orange eyed one.**

 **My apologies, I forgot.** he says blushing, the leaves the cave immediately.

Tiny laughs. **Silly Phyco. So, he strangled you did he? Then we spare nether. Pick one dear.**

Strut and Ozzy try to run. Ozzy pushes Strut out of the way yelling "I'm first! I'm first! I'm always first!" and bolts out the door. Strut frowns and lies down, covering his face, figuring he is going to die.

Strut sighed "I wish I wasn't going to be first by other interpretation. Well, I lived long. Didn't live well, but at least I had my fair share of experience. Please, be gentle." He closes his eyes and waits.

"I can't do it." sighed Chomper. "Not when he's so helpless like that. I feel sorry for him. It's clear it was his brother making him do a lot of stuff, but he did try to harm me. Do with him as you will, and, as he said, if you plan to finish him, please be gentle." Chomper said to his mate.

Strut said "I'm sorry Chomper, I figured if my life is going to be as my brothers servant I should at least make a effort to being loyal. Too bad he didn't return the favor."

Tiny pokes at him "Could you at least run, or fight back? This is kinda hard to work with."

Strut sighed"I can't, my legs are shaking to much to gain control of them."

Tiny says to Chomper "Well, he appears sorry. However, there are three things that must be taken into account. One, I'm hungry. Two, he tried to strangle you. Three, he, whether or not his brother put him up to it, endangered our eggs." She turns to face Strut "Don't you think that justifies me if I eat you?" She sniffs him. "Smells good." She licks him with her tongue. "Tastes good." She stands there, pondering. "Hmmm, what should I do? If I'd caught you all by myself, I'd be eating you feet first and head last for what you tried to do to Chomper and our eggs. However, Chomper thinks I should give you anohter chance. Why do you think I should spare you?" Tiny asks Strut.

Tiny, who is hungry, moves to attack, out of spite at what Strut had tried to do to Chomper and their eggs. However, Chomper blocks her way with his claws. "Let him live. We can decide what punishment he should get later." said Chomper to Tiny. "Right now, we have to get the other one. I have a feeling he is taking eggs from the nests of others." Chomper turns to Strut "Try and get away and we eat you." he warns. He and Tiny leave, sniffing for Ozzy.

Ozzy runs out of the cave, carrying ten eggs, which is all he can handle. He heads off into the Land of Mists. "My stupid brother was always slowing me down. Now that he is in the stomach of a Sharptooth no doubt, I can look after someone more important: me." he says to himself.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Great Valley, Guido and Bella are in a ferm tree near the top. The rest of the Great Valley is sleeping. Guido says to Bella "I'm so happy that we're married now. Had the union ceremony right when the Bright Circle went down. The sky sure is pretty tonight. The Night Cirlce is at its biggest (full moon), many sky twinklies are out, and no sky puffies in the sky. We're going to take Tucompso tomorrow to find his mate. I'm glad that I finally have one of my own." said Guido. Guido finds some Crawlers moving on a branch. He downs a few of them and gives the rest to Bella. "Here you go my lovely mate." he says. He kisses her. "I'm not one of a kind anymore. I have my Bella." he says.

"The Great Valley is going to be attacked in about two days. Are you afraid?" Bella asks him.

"Me? Afraid? No. I'm terrified!" Guido replies.

Tucompso called to them. **Awww, you two are so beautiful together. Not to worry, if anything happens, I'll protect you. You know, I always preferred the night circle. The atmosphere it casts, not being to bright so I can actually look directly at it, not being greedy and blotting out the stars visibility with its sky hogging brightness, but I sure can't choose one or the other, the day circle after all is better for basking in. Mother use to tell me the night circle protects us as we sleep. Of course she just wanted me to have the courage to sleep at all.**

 **I like the Night Circle too.** Bella calls to him. She moves Guido further into the tree, where Tucompso can't bother them. "Guido, I was going to ask, why settle for two of a kind, when you can have more?" she asks.

"More? But the other ones are on the other side of the Great Divide. I don't see any more Gliders." Guido says.

"That's because they aren't here yet." said Bella.

"Are they coming? How are they going to get here?" asked Guido.

"I was just going to, er, discuss that." replied Bella.

Chomper and Tiny, meanwhile, head off after Ozzy. They hope they can find him before he eats any of the eggs. "I'm so sorry I let him get away." Chomper apologizes.

"Not your fault." Tiny says.

They spot Ozzy, heading toward a rock, thinking himself alone. "And now, to break open this thing and have some eggdrop soup."

Chomper and Tiny sneak up behind him. Before he can smash the egg he has, the two knock him over. Chomper pins him down while Tiny grabs the egg before it can shatter. "Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Chomper asks, glaring at Ozzy. Nearby, a pair of red eyes and yellow eyes watch the two Sharpteeth.

"Foiled again." said Tiny to Ozzy.

"Caught an Egg Stealer?" Tiny and Chomper turn. A Sharp Beak with yellow eyes approaches, a Belly Dragger following behind. "This way Dil, we've found more Talking Sharpteeth."

"So" Guido asks Bella, "when do the other Gliders arrive? I can't wait to see them."

 **Er, guys, I'm kinda trapped up here.** came a voice. Bella looks nearby and sees Tucompso.

 **You can fly?** gasps Guido in shock.

 **No, but I can climb. Problem is, I cannot climb down. I wanted to see if I could climb up there to where you were. I can, but I am too afraid to climb back down. I could use a lift.** says the shorty sharptooth. Bella takes him back down.

 **Now please, leave Guido and I alone, ok.** Bella says to him.

 **Got it.** says Tucompso. He goes and lays underneath some fallen ferns and falls asleep.

Bella returns to Guido. "So, what were we talking about again?" Guido asks.

Tiny, meanwhile, says Tiny: "Excuse me? talking sharpteeth? the flatteeth have a good excuse, but you are sharpteeth, you should know better. Now we will be with you in a moment we have a execution first."

"Execution? Which one of them are you killing? Doesn't seem fair. You only just met them. Do you Sharpteeth just like killing things?" asks Ozzy.

Tiny whispers to Chomper "Is he really this stupid?"

"Ichy, what is it?" asks the Belly Dragger.

"I've found more Talking Sharpteeth, Dil. Perhaps they were once Friendly Sharptooth like we once were. How else would they know Leaf Eater?" says Ichy.

"Wait, you were once Friendly Sharpteeth?" Chomper asks.

"Yes, till the stupid Flatteeth betrayed us. They raised us. Ichy was raised by Flyers and I by Swimmers. They ditched us when we got older. Said we were evil. Left us to fend for ourselves. Nearly died. Till we found out that this Flattooth-speaking thing came in handy. Heck, we were failry good at getting them. We didn't get along well for many cold times, though now we get along better after we fought off a Swimming Sharptooth together and saved each other. Heck, our ratio of success is very good. Only lost two Longnecks, a Swimmer, a Flyer, a Spiketail, and a Threehorn. Never seen Flatteeth of different types like that together before then or since. We nearly had the Longneck, the Flyer, and the Swimmer, but they outsmarted us." said Dil.

Ozzy remarked. "Say, other than the two Longnecks part, that sounds like the same annoying kids I had to deal with."

"They must get around a lot." remarked Ichy.

"Wait, you tried to kill Littlefoot too?" Chomper gasped, staring at Dil and Ichy.

"What's a Littlefoot?" asked Ichy.

"He's my friend." replied Chomper.

"I had friends once. Flattooth friends. All I was was a tool to them. A Sharptooth to be made nice but never trusted." said Ichy.

Chomper said nothing. He was wondering if that was how Littlefoot actually felt about him.

Tiny asked "Should I eat the Egg Stealer now or stale in case he has valuable information that can fill in the gaps to your mystery?"

Ozzy said "Wait, you're going to eat ME?" He panicks. "Look, a herd of Threehorns!" he yells, hoping that it will distract the four Sharpteeth. It doesn't. However, he breaks free of Chomper's grip and takes off into the night yelling "So long suckers!"

Tiny grumbles "Chomper, it would make me really unhappy to let my breakfast get away. Let's go after him, shall we?"

"Tiny,it is about three hours after the Night Circle is its highest (midnight). You want breakfast already?" Chomper asks in astonishment.

"Come on Dil, let's go after the Egg Stealer before the Two Claws get it. It's finders keepers, losers weepers." said Ichy to his partner.

"Ichy, how about we go with the Two Claws? Against a Bigmouthed Belly Dragger, a Sharp Beak, and two Two Claws, he won't stand a chance." suggests Dil.

'Fine. But they better not hog it all." Ichy says.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

* * *

(WARNING: This section also has stuff in it that is rated T.)

Tiny says "Ok I suppose we can cut him into three sections. Sorry Chomper but you can't even digest Egg Stealer. Youur butt fumes would make the sky water taste funny."

"But I like Egg Stealer arms!" Chomper protests, licking his lips.

The four soon spot Ozzy. He tries to run from them, but, in his panic,runs into a wall and is knocked out. Chomper gets to him and pins him down. "Can I please have a piece?" Chomper begs his wife.

Tiny relents. "Fine, you can have the arms, but you're sleeping outside tonight."

Ozzy wakes up. "What,you've caught me! Can't we do best two out of three?" he asks, staring at them.

Chomper says "I already caught you twice. You've given me a lot of exercise. You've delayed me enough for the night. I was trying to figure out what to do about my uncle when you and your brother interrupted."

Phyco, Rusty, Zelda, and Marie find Chomper and the others. **There you are. Did you get the eggs?** asks Phyco.

 **Yep, none broken. Got the Egg Stealer too.** said Chomper.

"I suppose you are going to eat me just like you did my brother." Ozzy says to Chomper and Tiny, shaking his head.

Tiny says "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine. Well, it will be a little nibble, but we can manage."

Ozzy finds a rock nearby and throws it at Chomper, which conks him in the head, cutting him slightly. "That's for biting my arm earlier." he snaps. He tries to escape, but Tiny grabs him. "Oh man!" Ozzy whines.

Tiny grumbles "Fine, make a lady do all the hard work." She begins ripping him to pieces.

Sometime later, the group has their fill. "Not to worry Tiny, I have a plan this time." he says. He leaves the group and stands some distance away from the group. A loud PHHHHHHHHHBBBBTTT! emits from his backside and a small sapling, which is right behind him, is knocked down by the blast.

 **Ok, now what are we going to do about my uncle?** Chomper asks the others.

 **You have an uncle? Lucky! Thanks to Flatteeth,I never met my family. They stole me as an egg.** Ichy grumbles.

 **Same here.** said Dil.

 **That is the other problem. It's possible the Great Valley tried the same thing on me, but that Littlefoot was foiled by the arrival of my parents. I'm not sure if I have it in me to kill a family member.** says Chomper to Rusty, Phyco, Marie, Zelda, and Tiny.

Tiny says **Phyco, slap me!**

Phyco protests **But you're my friend, I would nev...**

Tiny grumbles **Just be a friend and slap me would you?**

Phyco hits her softly. **Whatever, close enough.**

Marie asks **Why? What is this about?**

Tiny says **I should have thought of it to begin with. If Shredder thinks someone has already killed the flatteeth he is after, he will simply cease this stupidity and no one has to kill anyone. We simply convince him they are already dead.**

Before the group can say more, the herd of Longnecks Shredder is after moves by, not seeing the nine Sharpteeth.

"Dil, let's use our Flattooth-speaking ability to lure one or two away from the others, then we pounce!" said Ichy to Dil.

Tiny says "Or, we get out of the way before we are trampled to death, sure it's worth the risk?"

Chomper comes up to Shredder. **A bit brave to take on all those Longnecks by yourself, are you?** he asks.

 **I thought you were taking a break along with your mate.** Shredder says.

 **I was wondering, what did the Flatteeth you were after look like, especially when you attacked them? I just thought of something from what you said earlier and I wanted to make sure.** Chomper said, hopng his plan will work.

Shredder described them again. **I thought so. Good news, many cold times ago, as a kid, I encountered those Flatteeth. I killed them.** says Chomper. Chomper described his attack on Littlefoot & Co, leaving out the part that he'd left them alive. **So they're dead. We can leave off our attack on the Great Valley.** Chomper concluded.

 **I'm glad that they're all dead, but I cannot let it be known that you, as a kid, did what I couldn't as an adult. The rest of the pack cannot find out. Thus, I'm still continuing the attack. And, I should have told you, when I found out two days ago, your father Tyro is my brother. I am your uncle. I look forward to making you my heir in the future.** said Shredder. He heads back into the cave.

"Tiny, I have an idea." Chomper says.

"Could you two go to the Great Valley? You know Leaf Eater. You can tell the Great Valley that I am a good Sharptooth and didn't kill those Clubtails out of spite, but to save Tiny. And you can tell them that I'm still ok." Chomper asked Dil and Ichy.

"Good idea, we walk in, get trampled by a herd of dangerous flatteeth, and die horribly." Dil says nodding sarcastically.

"Hmmm, Ichy, you can fly. Will you go fly in? Look for Littlefoot." said Chomper.

Ichy replied "Yes, I'm small and fast, so if anything goes wrong and they to hurt me they would have to catch me first, which they can't. Yes, that is a sound strategy, so we will embark on this mission."

Guido, meanwhile, asked Bella "So where are these other Glider from? Did you find any last night? I haven't seen any myself and I've looked sometimes. I'm kind of afraid to go looking too far out there in the Mysterious Beyond now that I've come to the Great Valley."

Bella replies "You silly silly silly, I meant us. We have children."

"Oh." said Guido. "Coming up."

Chomper and Tiny, meanwhile, return to their cave. They find that Strut is still there. "Well, we got the eggs back. Your brother decided to make it hard on us, so we had no choice but to eat him. I don't think it's safe for you to stay here much longer tonight. The Bright Circle will rise in a few hours and then the pack will be up. I don't think you want to be here when they are. Just be sure to stay nearby. Tiny and I might need your help later. Strut nods and leaves. "Now, Tiny, tomorrow, we warn the Longneck herd. I bet my uncle will still try and attack them. And we have to warn the Flyers too. And I need to think over what to do. I don't know who I should consider more of my family: my Uncle Shredder or the Flatteeth Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

* * *

Chomper tosses and turns in his sleep. **Join me, and be all that you were meant to be. Be a regular Sharptooth! Embrace your destiny!** says Shredder.

"No, Chomper, you're a Friendly Sharptooth! You belong in the Great Valley! You're one of us!" called Littlefoot.

 **He kidnapped you and tried to take you away from your parents!** shouted Shredder.

"He killed my Mother!" shouted Littlefoot.

 **You are my nephew! Join me Chomper!** shouts his uncle.

"No,we're you're friends! Join us!" shouts Littlefoot.

Chomper is unsure what to do. Something within him takes control. His Sharptooth nature. He moves at Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, and Ali, aiming to kill.

"NOOOO!" he jumps up out of his sleep, panting and dripping sweat.

"What's a matter dear?" Tiny asks him, concerned.

"Terrible Sleep Story. I dreamed that I was deciding between Littlefoot and my uncle. My Sharptooth nature kicked in. I killed my friends. I did it! Problem is, I DO feel like I'm losing control. I had held it back because I believed that they had saved me, that they cared for me. If all I ever was was a tool to them, should I defend Flatteeth any longer? I could live out here, be respected for all the weaknesses I know about Flatteeth, and be a normal Sharptooth." Chomper says.

Tiny says "Ichy will be at the Great Valley any second now. He might learn more to the story, decisions are easier with knowledge."

Meanwhile, Ichy indeed has arrived at the Great Valley. Tired from his flight, he lands on a rock to rest.

Littlefoot spots him and cries "Sharp Beak!"

"It the one that try and eat Petrie when we in Land of Mists!" cries Petrie in alarm.

"What's he doing here?" Cera grumbles.

Ichy replies "Calm down, I only wanted food. This is important, I have a message from chomper. He mentioned you knowing he killed clubtails, and wanted to know he was only defending Tiny, who he is in love with."

"How is Chomper?" asks Ruby.

Ichy says "He seems happy, he has a loving wife, he has many friends, and if you smelled something funny last night, he had an Egg Stealer for a late night snack."

"Yes, we tell Chomper to stay away from us for a while after he eats those." Cera remarks.

"We already know that he is innocent. We figured out about Tiny from what we heard from Egg Stealers that Chomper met. Where is he now? Is he ok? He's been gone a long time." says Littlefoot.

Ichy replies "I believe he was going to convince his uncle you're dead so he stops pursuing you. After that, I doubt he would need to stay gone too much longer."

"Wait, Sharptooth is Chomper's uncle? Why hasn't he ever told us?" asked Littlefoot.

"And to think you raised him as an egg when Sharptooth killed your mother." Cera said to Littlefoot.

Ichy laughs "You think your upset? You should see how Chomper was taking it when he found out. Meanwhile the only family I ever really had was Dil. Wait, didn't you say you wanted to know his location? I guess I am missing some of these questions."

"I never got to ask you earlier, as you were trying to kill us and we were trying not to be killed, but how do you know how to speak Leaf Eater?" Ali asked Ichy.

Ichy says "When I was an egg I was abducted by flatteeth so they could raise me not to eat them, when I became old enough to actually do so rather then trusting in the training they gave me they betrayed me and I was banished."

"We'd never have done such a terrible thing like what they did!" said Cera.

"Yes, imagine stealing a Sharptooth from his parents just to try and turn him nice!" said Littlefoot.

Ichy says "So, I best be going, anything you would like me to tell him when I get back?"

Littlefoot asks "How is he doing? What's he planning to do about his uncle?"

Ichy replies "As near as I can tell he is trying to get more and more of the pack to side with him and start a mutiny. So far he has... five I believe, who are siding with him and making plans. Not sure other then that."

"Say, what is Tiny like? Is she friendly or not?" asked Cera. "It wouldn't do to have Chomper bring a vicious Sharptooth here."

"She is nice now. From what I heard from her, she is an orphan whose parents were killed by Clubtails. She and Chomper chased after an Egg Stealer who stole four of their eggs, but they got them back, then he stole 10 more from others, but they got them back and got him too." said Ichy.

"Wait, Chomper has eggs?" gasped Littlefoot.

"Yes!" said Ichy.

"Pato. Emelia. You're getting new playmates!" said Ali.

"Oh boy!" said the two Longneck children.

"Well, I've got to be going. I'll nform you if anythig goes on." said Ichy. He turns to go.

"Wait, if you are willing to be a Friendly Sharptooth, you are welcome to come back and stay here." said Littlefoot.

"I'll consider it." said Ichy, before leaving.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

* * *

Ichy arrives back to where Chomper is, landing and catching his breath.

"What news did they bring?" asks Chomper.

Ichy replies "They already know the story, said they heard the reason the clubtails died from two friendly egg stealers."

"Did you find out why they wanted to take my egg? Am I just a tool to them?" Chomper asks.

Ichy replies "No, they think kidnapping is sick and something they say they would never do. I guess the whole thing must have been an accident, or perhaps destiny. Nice guys, glade we didn't catch them. And Chomper, they miss you, and hope you can come home soon and let your children play with theirs."

Chomper spotted Shredder coming. "You'd better leave." he said to Ichy. Ichy took off just before Shredder came into site.

 **Hello Chomper my nephew. I'd like you to help me lead the attack on the Flyer herd today. I seem to have lost the Longneck herd.** he said to Chomper.

 **I bet they where so scared of you they left the land of mist forever and hopped they would have better chances in the land of the featherhead sharpteeth.** Tiny says half humoredly.

The pack, after an hour of traveling, comes near the Flyer herd. "Hey Tiny, what is the status of the rest of the pack? I asked you, Marie, Zelda, Phyco, and Rusty to find out how loyal they are to Shredder. I'm guessing they are getting tired of him." Chomper whispered to his wife.

Tiny said "I am sorry Chomper, I have gotten sidetracked and forgot to check most of the time. But there is this one who formed a sudden habit of sleeping on his back with his legs in the air while saying 'Please, no more walking. No more walking.' in his sleep."

"So, Tiny, how do you think we can save the Flyers?" Chomper whispered to his mate.

Tiny replies "Well, they can fly. Catching them requires a special strategy, but the odds are in their flavor. I do have one idea how we can save them and no one could ever guess we had to do with it, but you may think it's kinda mean."

"I may think it's mean, but I bet the Flyers would probably prefer it to being eaten." Chomper said.

Tiny says "Stinging buzzers. As the pack reaches the climax of their ambush we toss in a nest of them, the flyers run away from the stinging swarm, and the hunt is ruined, everyone having the blame on the buzzers."

Chomper smiles and says "Perfect."

Meanwhile, Tucompso says to Guido and Bella **Ok, you two promised you'd help me look for a mate. There is one place that I haven't looked yet. I had actually been on the way there when I had to go to the Great Valley to escape all of those Sharpteeth. It's that Lush Valley right next to the Great Valley. It's a young forest that grew up about 10 years after that Leaf Famine.**

The two take Tucompso to the Lush Valley. They find a female shorty sharptooth there. She is looking around, wary.

 **I hope those aren't Sharp Beaks in the sky. I don't need any more of those today. And I got away from that Sailback too. Don't know how he even saw me and, even more to the point, why he thought me worth the effort of chasing. It's a wonder I make it through each day.** she says to herself.

Tucompso said **A Sailback perused you you say? I'd be glad to punish it by making it burn yet more calories. Such a foolish thing to waste the life of one so beautiful when it would not do them much good.** Y **ou know, I was pretty close to this place at one point, their were fast biters, and Sharp beaks. Thankfully I found a place where you can go many days without facing the threat of being someone's food. Would you like to see? Your family says you're ugly? That's quite sad. Where are they? Are you alone?**

The female shorty sharptooth says **My name is Lumoava. I have left my family, in part because of them being such snubs about how pretty they are. Another reason is, well, I'm supposed to leave to find a mate. Nature's proving grounds. Yada. Yada. Yada.** she says. **What brings you here Tucompso? Were you hiding from the Sharptooth pack? They are quite dangerous. They took out a herd of Clubtails near the Long Valley. They attacked Domeheads in the Mountains that Burn. They attacked some Swimmers and Clubtails in a swampy forest. And they are currently heading into the Land of Mists. I had the bad luck to keep coming near them. Luckily, unlike with the Sailback, they never noticed me. So, you said you knew of a safe place? I'd love to go with you to there, but I do have my doubts. In the whole world, there doesn't seem to be ANY safe place.**

Tucompso says **Come with me, I will show you this safe place. It's beautiful. There's rocks that look like dinosaurs, trees as tall as mountains, if you don't believe me about it being safe I can always look for somewhere else after you give it a try. Wanna come?**

 **Ok.** she replies. The two go together to the Great Valley. Guido and Bella follow them.


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

* * *

Meanwhile, Chomper whispers to Tiny "Release the Stinging Buzzers." Tiny obeys. The Buzzers chase after the Flyers, scaring them off. The Buzzers also attack many of the Two Claws, including Chomepr and Tiny. In the confusion, Chomper and Tiny are able to toss the bee hives into sinking sands, thus destroy the evidence of their actions.

 **Blasted Stinging Buzzers! Well, we'll get the Longnecks. I can still see their footprints! We'll travel all day if we have to.** Shredder says. Several in the pack whine. **Quit your whining! We attack the Great Valley in two days! Now come on!** The group travels without resting or eating. This time, at least Shredder lets them relieve themselves, much to Rusty's relief.

At nightfall, the pack starts to find more traces of the Longnecks. **I'm tired!** whined a Two Claw.

 **Me too!** another added.

 **Quit your whining! If you think this is hard, how do you expect to take on the Great Valley?** Shredder snaps.

"What are we going to do now? Shredder will soon find them and I really don't want to end up in a situation where I have to attack Longnecks to protect my friends. I am torn inside. You see, I don't want to hurt Leaf Eaters, but I am friends with Rusty, Marie, Phyco, and Zelda, and, of course, you my dear Tiny. I couldn't just watch Longnecks kill them or you, even if they are defending themselves from the pack." Chomper says to Tiny.

Before Tiny can reply, something happens to give Chomper hope. The ground shakes.

 **Earthshake!** Tiny yells. The ground rumbles. The earth starts to open. The Longneck herd, which is nearby, scampers.

Various members of the pack run off yelling **Earthshake!**

Shredder grumbles **Bunch of wimps! I fought a Longneck in the middle of the Great Earthshake itself! This is nothing!**

Chomper feels angry inside at Shredder's mention of his attack on Littlefoot's mother, but is able to keep from taking any actions that will give away his true loyalties. When the earth stops shaking, the Longnecks are gone and much rubble lies in their path.

 **Uncle, I think that this will take a while to get through. The Longnecks will be gone by then and they don't have to mess with this. I suggest we dig through this and attack right before dawn. That way, we can get through this, rest a bit, and then ambush them while they are resting. Better than really expending our enegy now and then attacking them while they are awake and alert.** Chomper suggests.

 **Good call Chomper. I like the way you think.** Shredder replies.

Phyco asked **You think maybe the Earthshake was, you know, a sign?**

Chomper replied **Possibly. Sure was convenient.** The group moves the rocks. This takes them a while.

Meanwhile, Tucompso says to his new friend **So, Lumoava, in case I am not making my intentions clear enough, I want you, and we both have the same goal. If you are interested, I will give you friendship, loyalty, increase your chances of having a full tummy, and I will do so much more to make the rest of your life a paradise, and ask only one thing in return.**

 **And what would that be?** she asks him.

 **That you please be kind to me. Mother and father weren't the kindest to me because I'm well, a bit short, even for a shorty sharptooth. My brothers and sisters all picked on me. I guess you could say that I have had it hard in life.** Tucompso replies.

She stares at him, baffled. **So they thought you were too short and they thought I was too ugly. Well, I don't mind your height and you don't mind my looks. So I guess that's a plus.** says Lumoava.

Tucompso paces, wondering what she will say. The two of them are on the outskirts of the Great Valley. Lumoava is still uneasy about being with Flatteeth. Suddenly, a Large Claw (Deinonychus) appears. It chases after the two of them, its maw dripping with saliva. Tucompso is able to get ahead of Lunoava. However, she doesn't see where she is going and trips over a small rock. The Large Claw moves toward her. **Oh look, dinner!**

Tucompso stares at her and starts to move her direction. **No, save yourself!** she cries to him.

The Large Claw moves to bite her, but Tucompso jumps at its face and grabs onto it, clutching it with his claws. The creature cries out in pain. **Go!** Tucompso yells to Ludoava. She lingers, not wanting to leave him. **I said go!** Tucompso yells again. This time, she flees to the safety of the Great Valley.

The Large Claw tries to attack Tucompso. He moves and it strikes itself in the face. The creature cries out in pain. Tucompso uses the opportunity to scamper to the safety of the Great Valley.

Tucompso said A **lright, now that that's over let's enjoy the sights and sounds. Tell me, do you like it here so far?**

 **You saved me. You know what, you can be my mate. We'll have our union ceremony tomororw night.** said Lenoava.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

* * *

(Note: This chapter has stuff that is rated T.)

Two hours before dawn, Chomper woke Tiny and the other allies. "I've got to to get the Longnecks out of here. And we need to find a way to stop my uncle today. Nobody must die in the Great Valley if I can help it. Also, once he gets in, he'll find out I was lying about the five Flatteeth being dead. Then he'll be onto me, and, if he looks into it enough, all six of us." said Chomper to Tiny.

"Well, hurry up. I'm going to get some Domeheads to eat. I've spent plenty in the Land of MIsts." said Tiny, licking her lips.

"Tiny, did you find out if any of the pack would be willing to join us? I know you said one was having bad Sleep Stories about walking too much. Any others? Also, are there any that would definitely side with Shredder over us? Any that are pretty loyal to him?" Chomper asks Tiny.

Tiny said **Definitely by definition, no, so far none that would assuredly side with Shredder, but I have noticed some seemed to be holding back quite a load of emotions about that long hunt yesterday.**

Phyco said **You know Chomper don't get me wrong, I find your fondness of the flatteeth beautiful, but the only reason I don't complain that your efforts to save them could result in going hungry is, well, with Shredder's extremity in these hunts I worry their won't be any flatteeth left, which kinda justifies going hungry.**

Chomper went to go see the group of Longnecks. They were all asleep. He recognized one of them, Rhett. Rhett and he weren't on the best of terms. Still, Rhett would know that he was a friendly Sharptooth. It seemed his best chance. He shook Rhett awake.

"I told you, your tree stars blew away, I did not steal them, now go back to sleep." Rhett grumbles, then tosses turns and curls up defensively to try harder to sleep.

After a moment back asleep Rhett wonders if perhaps it was someone else with a more important reason for waking him. He turns and looks at Chomper. "Hey I remember you. You're the reason I'm going to die a virgin. What do you want?"

"I wanted to warn you. There is a Sharptooth pack about to attack your herd. They were going to do it last night but luckily that Earthshake saved your tushes. Their leader, Shredder, was going to try and go for you right away but I suggested that he rest first and attack later. His plan would have gotten some of the pack killed and some of you guys killed. I convinced hm to attack at dawn, so that, of course, I could be there earlier and save you guys. You should get the herd leader and convince him or her to send the herd to the Great Valley. It's going to be attacked tomorrow and will need all the help it can get." Chomper told Rhett.

"Hurry Chomper. We need the herd out of here before the pack gets up. " Tiny calls to Chomper.

"Who is she?" Rhett asks.

"My wife." replies Chomper.

Rhett said "Well, don't want to get eaten. Get out of sight Chomper, I got this, don't want the herd to see you first thing they wake up."

As soon as Chomper is gone Rhett bites a Longneck's tail.

The Longneck snaps "Ouch! what the $#*! was that?"

Rhett replies "A Sharptooth! it tried to eat you in your sleep but your scream scared it away. Look, footprints! That is from a member of the pack that's been causing all the chaos, we are all going to die if we don't go now!"

The Longneck wakes the others and the herd leaves. Sometime later, Shredder and the rest fo the pack stare at the footprints of the gone herd. **We had them, how could they have left?** he asked.

 **Don't know.** said Tiny.

 **Well, this pack isn't eating anything till we find them. We must be skilled at catching herds, or else we won't be able to beat the Great Valley tomorrow.** Shredder says. The pack moans. They set off after the Longnecks.

Phyco says **Hey Chomper, you happen to have anything that will make my tummy less angry? My apologies if I come off as grouchy, I know you just don't like the idea of flatteeth getting hurt but I wish we could eat something, perhaps let the get caught just one time? I just don't want to be hungry like...** Phyco stands their for a moment starring off, a blank and somewhat horrified expression on his face.

Tiny cries **Phyco?... Phyco you ok?**

Phyco doesn't reply. **Come on Phyco snap out of it.**

Phyco says **I'm sorry, I was having a flash back.** He then continues walking like nothing ever happened. **Let me know if you find something we can eat when you know who isn't looking.**

Chomper asks **What kind of flashback were you having? I would like to know about you when you were out there after your parents died. How did you meet Tiny? Tiny and I have been pretty busy and haven't had much time to mention all of her past. She doesn't want to talk about an incident involving you and her and Sailbacks when she was in her teens.**

Phyco said **Sorry I can only tell one story at a time. I pick how I met Tiny. It was 5 cold times after my parents had died, and I had found the three horn herd that had killed my parents. I wasn't quite ready to take them on, but I was about ready to take away about 45% of a teen age threehorns health. Years of pain had built up inside of me, near starvation, fatal illnesses, bad wounds, nearly eaten by other sharpteeth, all because I had no parents to shield me from such horrors. At the time the forest was dry, and I found a flowing fire pool. It gave me a idea.**

 **I then picked up a stick, and set the brush ablaze, being sure to set up all the escape routs I can. Then the threehorns began to panic, making all kinds of three horn noises, they could not decide where to run to so they had ran all over. However after that I then realized that I was in my own mess. Trapped, no way out, and doomed to burn in my own fire. So I had ran from the flames, trying to get away from them but they where hot, they where everywhere, I had trouble seeing in the smoke the light and the memories suddenly clouding my vision. Then, I saw a area I might be able to climb out, higher ground on a rock ledge. The smoke was thick, my lungs where burning, but I did not want to die.**

Tiny said **At the time I to was alone, a orphan looking for food. I then looked out and beheld the forest was on fire, dying threehorns where out their, screaming, burning, I thanked my luck that I was well out of reach. Then, I saw a poor little twoclaw pup trying desperately to climb up to me, his feet looked like some of the packs feet are starting to with shredder in command, his tummy stuck to his backbone, many scratches on him, eyes that said "I have seen some things". I realized he had gone through worse then I had. I couldn't just let him die. I reached down, and I pulled him to safety. From that time on we had remained together for the next 8 cold times, together we where able to get food 12 times easier, we protected each other, if not for each other we surly would have died. Then, we began to find more of our kind.**

Phyco said **Once the flames had died we searched the aftermath, and we had found some of the threehorns escaped the fire well enough that their bodies where unburned enough to eat, and the smoke and burn made their meet last four extra weeks without being able to spoil. It was good eating that day.**

Tiny said **I wonder if any threehorns survived.**

Phyco said **Even they don't know the answer to that.**

Meanwhile, a Longneck says to the herd "Rhett here saved the herd. Rhett warned me about the Two Claws and we were able to get out in time."

"Yes, I did, I saved the herd." said Rehtt, smirking.

"So, these Sharpteeth have come after us twice now. What should we do?" the herd leader asked his herd.

A really stupid Longneck replies "If they won't give up, rather then running how about we go on the offensive?"

"Attack a pack of Sharpteeth? Do you really think that's necessary?" asked the leader, raising his eyebrows. The dumb Longneck just shuts up.

"What do you think we should do Rhett? You've alerted us to the Sharpteeth and helped save the herd." the herd leader asks Rhett.

Rhett replies "Uh... we can, sleep in shifts? Some awake and on guard while others sleep?"

Around nightfall, Tucompso and Lenoava have their union ceremony.

 **At last, I have a mate!** says Tucompso happily. **So, now that we are together forever, got any goals for our future? Perhaps we can have our honeymoon on the beach, have a buffet of both sea and land food.**

Lumoava said **Ok, sounds like a great idea handsome.** The two go to the beach.

Tucompso said **You know I always believed skywater is the big waters breath, know why?** He points to fog rising in the distance becoming clouds.

 **No, I don't.** she replies.

Tucompso suggests **Perhaps play toss the shell?**

They play toss the shell. Eventually, it gets too dark to see. **Ok, I cannot see that well anymore. I lost the shell when I tossed it and cannot find it. We'll have to do something else now.** said Lumoava.

Tucompso said **I do have one other idea what we can do, would you prefer to do it in the morning where we have better light? If so, lets go to bed, and in the morning, we will have the comfort of the bright circle.**

 **How about now?** suggested Lumoava.

Tucompso asked **Want to mate?**

Lemoava replied **I'd love to.**

Tucompso is excited, he begins to nuzzle Lemoava then rubbing her back. **Well there is only one appropriate way to thank you for saying yes.** He begins to mount her nice and slow to savor the moment.

 **Not too hard.** says Lumoava, grinning at him.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

* * *

The pack finally comes in sight of the Longneck herd again. **I want them finished. You don't want to attack the Great Valley on an empty stomach, now do you? Now go!** says Shredder.

The pack, hungry, advances toward the Longenck herd. Chomper is powerless to stop them. As much as he wants to save them, he cannot expose himself and his plans right now. Besides, he had already made two attempts to save the herd. It wasn't like he hadn't tried. And he could still try, but he needed to be out of sight of his uncle. Then he could save as many as he could. Also, there was the matter of the attack on the Great Valley. He couldn't hold off anymore.

He noticed a storm coming, the same storm that Tucompso had seen on the beach. **Uncle, when this place has sky water come down, it can REALLY come down. I suggest we call off the hunt.** Chomper says. He walked with his uncle. The two were away from the others.

 **No my nephew, we need to be prepared. It's time we avenge the honor of our family.** said Shredder.

 **But I don't see why attacking the Great Valley when the Flatteeth you are after are already dead is going to do any good.** Chomper said to his uncle.

 **You know that the pack doesn't know that. I would lose my honor if I let them find out that I failed yet you, as a child, beat them. We will continue.** said Shredder.

 **You know many in the pack will get killed in this attack. I cannot see the justification in this when the Flatteeth you are after are already dead.** Chomper protested.

 **Someday, when you are the leader of the pack, you will know exactly WHY the leader needs to preserve his honor. Now don't question me again! Don't be like your father. He tries to stop me you know. I was even stronger than I had been when I was gaining on those Flatteeth. I could smell them coming from the Mountains that Burn and was laying in ambush for them. He attacked me to try and stop me as he knew what I was up to for I had met him. He was going to raise your egg near the Great Valley. I told him it would be easier to eat the Flatteeth in there with my help, and that together we could break in and take the place. You see, Flatteeth hide in there and we Sharpteeth have never been able to get them. I told him that together, we could find a way in. But he refused and fought me. I nearly got the upper hand and killed the traitor and he got away. I was going to deal with him later, but then recalled the kids and didn't want them to get passed. However, those little brats set a trap for me. But this time they aren't that prepared. And those fools showed me an entrance to the Great Valley, one right above one of the falls. I found a way up that route that Sharpteeth can use. Your cowardly father never mentioned me, because he didn't want you to meet your true destiny. But fate was in my favor. I met you near the Great Valley. You are strong Chomper, for you not only eat Flatteeth, you are bold enough to fight other Sharpteeth for your meals, knowing that the strong must prey on the weak. You will be my heir. And I will give to you a special possession: control of the Great Valley.** said his uncle.

Chomper and walks away from his uncle. He pretends to be hunting Flatteeth. He comes across Rhett and the leader of the Longneck herd, along with some other Longnecks. "I know. I know. I'm a Sharptooth. But I'm friendly. I tried to help you get away twice. My wife and I scared you off the first time and then the second time, I had Rhett warn you. Now they are back. I cannot expose myself to them. You see their leader wants to attack the Great Valley tomomrrow. He is using herds as practice. I saved a Yellow Belly herd, a Threehorn herd, a Flyer herd, and a Swimmer herd. I was even able to save a bit of a Spiketail herd. I'm sorry that some of your herd is being killed now. I came to save as many as I can." Chomper says to the Longnecks.

The Longneck leader said "What exactly is going on? Sharpteeth have never been this persistent before, it seems unnatural. Like they're not just trying to get a meal and have intentions purely bent on doing us harm. Also more suspiciously then even that, why are you on our side?"

Chomper replies "It's a long story. Suffice it to say that I am a friend of the Great Valley. I heard about the pack leader and his plans to attack the Great Valley and joined his pack as a double agent. I've been sabotaging his efforts as much as I can."

The herd leader says"Yah yah we don't have time for long stories, only reason we haven't started running yet is we stopped to chat."

"Go! Go! The longer you stay, the more danger you are in!" Chomper said to them, ushering them to move again with his claws. The herd begins to leave.

Tucompso meanwhile says to Lumoava **So my lovely Lumoava, did you enjoy? How did I do?**

Lumoava says **Fine.**

Tucompso says **I'll get better eventually. Now, what did you mention about a sharptooth pack earlier?**

 **I heard they were attacking various herds. I think they ultimately plan to attack the Great Valley tomorrow. Wait, they're attacking the Great Valley tomorrow! That's where we're staying!** she gasps.

Tucompso says **Yes, that's what I wanted to tell you about. But mating with you was kinda higher on my list of priorities. Now, there is a sharptooth among them that is working for the G** **reat Valley. His name is Chomper. He is trying to find a way the great valley can be protected. Unfortunately the flatteeth don't seem to have a plan, when I ask them they just make weird noises. But, we can wait up their on that rock ledge where nothing can reach us. Want to go check it out?**

Lumoava said **Ok.**

Tucompso helps Lumoava climb to the top of the rock, around the area it is hard stone, to difficult to be climbed by anything bigger then a hidden runner, but manageable for something small and light that can use most of the grippable rocks. But at the top, their is softer rock, to a point that some is so near dirt that grass is growing up hear. The area is like a plateau almost. A large area with a view of the Great Valley on one side, and the mysterious beyond on the other. Here, the two can easily be safe.

Meanwhile, the Longnecks keep running. Some get away and some don't. Rhett is running from the pack. He is able to get away by not helping others,leaving them to fall to the Sharpteeth. Sharptooth,wanting to get Rhett, calls to him, out of sight "Come on, this way!"

"All right!" said Rhett, thinking it a member of the herd. He comes and is knocked over by Sharptooth. "Wait, you're a Sharptooth! And you can talk!" gasped Rhett.

"Yes, I can. Bye bye Longneck!" said Sharptooth. He moved to attack Rhett.

"You're the second Sharptooth today that I met that can talk." said Rhett. Shredder paused.

"The second? Who else did you meet?" he asked.

"Chomper. He knows Leaf Eater too. He is in league with the Great Valley. He was hatched by these Flatteeth. He is pals with a Longneck, a Threehorn, a Swimmer, a Spiketail, a Flyer, and a Fast Runner. The Sharptooth was hatched by them as a kid. He was going undercover in your pack. I can help you stop the Great Valley. I want them stopped too. And I want those Flatteeth you are after dead too." said Rhett.

"Chomper? He's my nephew! He wouldn't be helping the Great Valley or Flatteeth. He said he joined the pack to look for a mate." said Sharpooth incredulously.

"Your nephew? Guess he repays you by siding with the Great Valley and helping herds get away from you. He says that he has helped herds get away from you." said Rehtt.

Sharptooth thought on this. Yes, the Yellow Bellies had gotten away and he couldn't explain it. Also, Chomper had come back with Tiny and said that the Threehorns had been killed. He himself had never seen the bodies.

"What did these Flatteeth look like? The ones you said Chomper is in league with?" Sharptooth asked. Rhett described Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby. "I don't know the Fast Runner, but from what you told me about the others when they were younger, it's clear Chomper is lying to me. Perhaps my own nephew plans to depose me and take over the pack for himself. Whatever the reason, he's betrayed me. I have an idea. You meet with him alone and then dispose of him." said Sharptooth.

"Ok, can I ask for somethinig else? I have this plan. Littlefoot, the Longneck you are after, ruined my life. He took Ali from me and married her. I want Ali for myself. I'll help lure Littlefoot and the others into a trap. You can kill all of them, including his kids, but leave Ali for me." said Rhett.

"Deal." said Sharptooth.

Meanwhile Phyco is standing next to Tiny and watches as Chomper returns.

Tiny asks "So, is the herd safe?"

"I think so. I saved as much as I could." Chomper said.

"What should we do about tomorrow?" Tiny asked.

"I do have an idea. I know my uncle plans to attack in the morning. I happen to know one of the Longnecks in that herd. His name is Rhett. I'll send him to the Great Valley and evacuate Littlefoot and his friends. Heck, maybe we can evacuate the whole place. Then Shredder will look foolish. I can say that he has failed as the leader and stage a coup. The pack will probably back me. Then I banish him from the pack and we can then send everyone back to the Great Valley. That way, Littlefoot and his friends are fine and I don't have to kill my uncle." said Chomper to his wife.

Tiny asks "Think he will manage fine on his own out there? I mean as in, with no one to keep him in check?"

Chomper said "I think Shredder can get food on his own, yes."

Tiny says "I'm not worried about Shredder, I'm worried about what he might kill without even needing to eat."

Chomper paused. "Well, that is problematic, but, well, he's a family member. If I don't have to kill him, I don't want to. Would you want to if you were in my spot?" he asked Tiny.

"Did I say you should? What I am thinking is, mabye send him someone who can go with him, like a seeing eye flyer but, more a thinking brain buddy. Someone to keep him rehabilitated during his time alone." says Tiny.

"Send someone to spy on him you mean?" asked Chomper. "Could work. Anyway, I've got to get to Rhett. Time is of the essence."

Chomper travels to see Rhett. He finds him near a steep cliff. "Rhett, I'm glad to see you. I've got a favor to ask of you." he said to Rhett.

Chomper sees Sharptooth nearby. "Rhett, look..." Rhett whacks Chomper with his tail, knocking him off the cliff.

Sometime later, Shredder comes to Tiny when she is alone. He is with Rhett. "Rhett, what are you doing...?" she asked, confused on why he was with Sharptooth.

 **The gig is over and your mate is dead. Now, don't try any more treachery or I'll smash these.** says Shredder, holding out her eggs. **Yes, we attack the Great Valley at sunrise.**

Phyco says **Um, I'm not sure if you realize this but, if you smash those then Tiny's children die. You wouldn't want that would you?**

Phyco pleads with him. Normally he would take action immediately, but he doubts his ability to do so without the eggs getting killed.

 **Tiny here was trying to help the wicked Flatteeth in the Great Valley. Chomper did too, but he had a little 'accident'.** Shredder laughed. **Nothing will happen to her eggs as long as she behaves herself. After all, I don't kill my own great-nieces and great-nephews unless I have to.** He leaves, carrying the eggs with him. Rhett follows him. "Bring the Flatteeth into an ambush.. I'll deal with them and Ali will be yours." said Shredder to Rhett.

"Gladly. It's time for some payback." said Rhett, grinning. Lightning flashes in the sky. The two laugh evilly.

Meanwhile, Tiny says to Phyco **What are we going to do?**


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**

* * *

Phyco replies **I don't know what we can do, I may have a high immunity to fear due to the part of the brain that induces it being dead from being over worked, but I am smart enough to know stand up to Shredder equals dead eggs. And I don't want your eggs to die tiny. Mabye Rusty knows; he is wise.**

 **I did think of something. Dil and Ichy. And Strut too. We can send them to the Great Valley. Perhaps they can stop the traitor Rhett!** said Tiny to Phyco.

Phyco says **Strut was with the eggs for over an hour with everyone distracted by Ozzy. It's been established he can be trusted not to eat them. Should we send him to save the eggs if he has the skill he says his brother does, or you not willing to risk he will get caught? Without hostages, you and I can double team Shredder. Meanwhile I will go see Dil and Itchy and tell them your plan.**

 **Can you help me raise the kids? Chomper is dead. I'm so devestated! I want to kill Shredder myself, even if I die in the effort!** Tiny asks him, breaking into sobs.

 **I will do what I can.** Phyco replies. **I will always remember him, he changed everything.**

Sometime later, Phyco, Marie, Zelda, and Rusty are with Dil, Ichy, and Strut.

 **Chomper has been murdered by Rhett. You three are to go to the Great Valley and warn them. Get Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ali, Pato, Amelia, and Ruby out of there. Also, get Littlefoot's grandparents out of there. They are pretty elderly and will need extra time to evacuate.** said Phyco to Dil and Ichy. **As for me, I'll try and take on Shredder. That should distract him long enough for you to take the eggs back. Then he cannot blackmail Tiny with them anymore.** said Phyco to Strut.

 **Phyco, Shredder could well kill you. Are you sure about this? I could help you.** said Rusty.

 **I don't want you and your wife to be found out. You have kids. I don't want to think what Shredder might do to them if he finds out you're planning to betray him.** Phyco said.

The next morning, a Swimmer, a Spiketail, and a Threehorn are playing in the Great Valley. "I wonder what Chomper isn't back yet Dad?" the Spiketail asked Spike. Spike shook his head.

"Out of the way!" yells the Threehorn, who is aiming for a rock to ram it.

The Flyer moves out of the way. "Watch it Smasher!" snaps the Flyer.

"Sorry Flapper." says the Threehorn.

"Come. Littlefoot want everybody." said Petrie to his son.

"Come on Smasher." says Cera to her son.

Tucompso watches them from the plateau. **Well, today is the day. What should we do? Watch? Wait?**

Lumoava replies **I'm not sure what we can do. We're not that big.**

 **We could at least pinch the invaders skin with our jaws to do minor pain even though it won't do enough damage to cause bleeding.** joked Tucompso.

Meanwhile, Chomper wakes up. He is sore but alive. "Confound that traitor!" Chomper snarls. "Oh no, he's heading to the Great Valley!" Chomper takes off toward the Great Valley. Along the way, he encounters Strut.

"But they said you were dead!" Strut gasps.

"Not yet." Chomper replies.

Rhett arrives at the Great Valley. "Chomper sent me. He wanted me to evacuate Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, Ali, Pato, Emelia, and Littlefoot's grandparents." said Rhett.

"I'm afraid my grandparents have passed away." said Littlefoot sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Rhett. "Now come on, we have to go quickly. Sharptooth will be here soon." Rhett implored. The group left. Shorty and Bron came with the others.

"If we encounter Sharptooth, I'd love to be the one to fight him." said Bron.

Rhett said"I have a feeling you will get your chance, lets move quickly, who knows how close he is."

"What's he doing here Dad? I thought you and Mom didn't like him." said Pato.

"What ARE you doing here Rhett? Where is Chomper now?" asked Littlefoot.

"Oh, he had to leave, you know. Took a trip." said Rhett.

"Well, I hope he gets here soon. I'm really worried about him." said Ali.

Littlefoot asks "So where are you going to take us?"

Rhett smiles devilishly. "The stomach of Sharpteeth!" he laughs. He swings his tail, which hits some rocks, causing them to sail into rocks on the Great Wall, which causes those rocks to fall, blocking off the entrance to the Great Valley. Shredder and the pack arrive.

Meanwhile, Chomper runs toward the Great Valley, though the pack is about a mile ahead of him.

"Strut, I'm glad I found you. I hope you can get the eggs. I'll deal with my uncle." Chomper says.

Strut said "I thought Dil and Ichy where on their way to... never mind, these two can handle it, I'll get the eggs. Your enemies aren't even competent enough to make sure they did the job, how encouraging. Say, is anything broken?"

"Nope. Now I need to hurry. Littlefoot is in danger!" said Chomper, running off.


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**

* * *

Meanwhile, Littlefoot snapped at Rhett "Rhett, what is this?!"

"You stole my woman! Now I'm gonna bring you down!" snarled Rhett.

Tucompso asks **Should we help him? After all if he dies the sharptooth pack will own the valley, and their leader hates our species. I mean, small guys like us.**

 **Yes we should.** said Lumoava.

Shredder comes toward the Leaf Eaters. "So long Flatteeth!"

"He can talk!" gasped the group.

"You, you killed my wife!" shouted Bron. He rushes out to fight Shredder.

Tucompso says **I think I'll go for him.**

Tucompso leaps to a section of the Great Valley Wall below without any fall damage, he then leaps onto Shredder's face and bites deep into his eye lid, giving Bron a opportunity to land a hit.

 **You stupid shorty sharptooth! Die!** shouts Shredder. He whacks Tucompso. Luckily he doesn't impale him with his claws but unluckily, Tucompso lands on the ground with a splat.

Lumoava comes to him. **Get up dear.** He stirs feebly. She helps moves him out of danger of being stepped on.

Bron and Shredder continue to fight fiercely. Bron slaps Shredder in the face many times with his tail and Shredder strikes Bron a few times with his claws. The other members of the pack move toward Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, Pato, and Emelia. Rhett, in the confusion, grabs Ali. "Now I've got you for myself."

Ali shouts "Rhett, I would rather mate with a swimming sharptooth then you, Littlefoot or not, so get lost!"

Rhett sighs. "You've hurt my feelings Ali. Just imagine if that stupid Sharptooth hadn't ruined everything. Then you'd be mine. I had great pleasure in killing that Two Claw vermin." said Rhett.

Sharptooth strikes Bron, though luckily not fatally, and knocks him over. "So Lognneck Flathead!" he laughs. Before he can fatally hit Bron, Phyco attacks him. **PHYCO!** Shredder shouts angrily.

Dil and Ichy arrive at a different entrance to the Great Valley.

Dil says "Chomper is dead! Rhett is a traitor! They're going to attack!"

Ichy adds "They could be here at any minute!"

Topps replies "I'll go and rescue them."

Meanwhile, Phyco shouts at Shredder **The pack is better under new management Shredder, you kill more then we need to eat just for fun, you overwork the pack, you killed my friend, and kidnapped my other friends children. Now I'm going to rip your head off your shoulders and shove it up your tush, then ask how it looks smells and taste!**

Shredder attacks Phyco, drawing blood. However, Phyco continues to attack. The pack stares at him in amazement.

Phyco grabs one of Shredders legs with his jaws and pulls, causing him to fall to the ground. He then puts a foot on Shredder's neck. **Surrender Shredder, it's over.** However, Phyco doesn't realize he is still in range for a counter kick.

Shredder kicks Phyco and knocks him over. **I'm going to show you!** shouted Shredder.

Meanwhile, Rhett tries to take Ali hostage. However, Shorty challenges him. The two soon get into a fight.

A group of Flyers come to try to assist, however it doesn't take long for one of them to end up in a sharptooth's sharp mouth.

Topps comes charging at Shredder's pack, hoping to rescue Cera. Tiny, Rusty, Zelda, and Marie step aside.

Phyco grabs onto one of Shredders arms with his jaws. Shredder kicks Phyco in the face, knocking him over. Phyco kicks Shredder in the stomach and then tail sweeps him right foot, then tries to get up. Shredder and Phyco continue to fight. Shredder injures Phyco pretty badly.

The rest of the pack is closing in on Littlefoot and his friends. Topps fights off the Sharpteeth, standing beside his daughter Cera.

Phyco figuring such injuries have never stopped him before tries to get back up, suddenly he sees visions of a time he was getting beat up by a pack of Fast Biters, receiving similar injuries in his youth. While most Two Claws would not have the strength to fight back he instead has a temporary burst of energy, in his vision of where there once was a Fast Biter he charges in for an attack, their his vision suddenly clears and he sees Shredder, he bites into his shoulder and mangles his flesh, Shredder however gives him a tail smack uppercut, knocking a tooth out and causing him to land next to Tiny. His body just quivers uncontrollably, weakened and losing control over his muscles due to injury.

Shredder jumps into the air, aiming at Littlefoot. Littlefoot, who is busy fighitng off three Two Claws at once, cannot turn to fight. Before Shredder can strike Littlefoot, however, Chomper plows into him, knocking him over. Shredder gets back up and stares at Chomper **YOU!** he shouts.

Phyco manages to turn his head to look at him. **Cool, there is a after life. Hi chomper, have you found my parents?**

 **I'm still alive Phyco. Uncle isn't the only one that can fall many feet and not die.** Chomper says.

Meanwhile in the distraction Strut has taken tiny's eggs and hid them somewhere safe.

Mimus says to Sapphire "I wonder how we can help."

Sapphire asks "You sure? They might eat us to death, and then who will protect the eggs? Most help we can be is as cheerleaders, or to throw rocks at the sharpteeth. Or perhaps tree sweets."

"Tree Sweets and rocks will work. Anyway, we do need to help. If they get into here, they can get our eggs too." said Mimus. "Better to fight to the death to protect our eggs while our allies are still alive then to wait until we have to do it single handedly. Besides, if a shorty sharptooth is brave enough to stand up to a whole pack of Two Claw, then we have no excuse. I'll gather tree sweets, you gather rocks. Lets try to stay out of close quarters as much as possible."

Chomper turns to Shredder. **We finish this now.** he says.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER FORTY**

* * *

Rhett and Shorty continue to fight.

"Buzz off, the Flathead is mine!" says Rhett.

Shorty laughs "She doesn't even want you!"

Chomper and Shredder fight. In their fight, they break open the rocks blocking the path to the Great Valley and head inside. Sharptooth heads after Pato and Emelia. "Mmm, Longneck kiddies!" he laughs. Littlefoot's children run up the Smoking Mountain, trying to get away from Shredder.

Chomper blocks Shredder's way **You will not be hurting any more children!** he says.

The children soon find a dead end at the gurgling pit; they see the only way back is the way they came. One of them says "You know, maybe we should have expected this to be our dead end after choosing a smoking mountain to run to."

Chomper says to Shredder **I'm giving you one last chance Shredder. Go and don't go come back.**

 **No, I will have my revenge, even if I have to kill you to get it!** snapped Shredder. He struck Chomper in the face, drawing blood. He aimed at Chomper again, but Chomper moved aside and struck Shredder in the leg with one of his foot claws.

A Flyer decides to get involved, flying in from up high and drops a rock aiming at Shredder. Shredder snarls and tries to attack the Flyer, swiping at him with his claws.

Mimus and Sapphire have assumed a position where Shredder would have to clear a jump with only 4% chance of not falling. They throw rocks and tree sweets at him, aiming for the eyes, nose, mouth, and for the fingers.

The Flyer returns and drops a large leaf full of tree sweets at Shredder, then gets a littler cocky and dive bombs his face. Shredder claws the Flyer, slicing him in half.

Several members of the pack move to attack the Great Valley residents. Strut comes to Tiny "I've got the eggs. He can't blackmail you with them anymore." said the Egg Stealer to Tiny, showing her her eggs.

 **Guys stop!** Tiny shouts at the pack. Rusty, Marie, Zelda, and Phyco, who is hurt, but not fatally, echo her.

The pack stands there staring. They produce a sort of mumbling sound. On one hand, they still have a desire to support their pack leader merely out of habit, on another, these are some of the best warriors of the pack standing in their way, and that with the backup of the Great Valley, would lead to either a bloody victory, or assured defeat. On the other hand, they have grown tired of Shredder and question his cowardly act toward flattooth children. The only logical motivation they can come up with as they chatter and somewhat bicker among each other, is that they are still hungry. However they begin to ponder how much of their success so far was thanks to Chomper and his friends. They also remember that Shredder tried to kill him, his own nephew.

Rhett, meanwhile, knocks over Shorty. He returns to Ali. "I think that when Littlefoot and his little brats are dead, that you will come to love me." he laughs. Shorty gets up and moves toward Rhett.

Ali said sarcastically "Right, murdering my family will magically make me love you. Hey take a look over here I got something for you." She smacks Rhett in the face with her tail. As he moves toward Shorty, Shorty smacks him in the face with his tail causing him to return to Ali. Ali laughs "Awww you came back to me. Bye bye." She smacks him in the face, whacking him between herself and Shorty like a volleyball.

Rhett moves aside as Shorty tries to whack him. He whacks Shorty in the face. "Nice try! Ali is mine!" Rhett snaps.

Ali tries to run away. Rhett chases after her. The two go up the Great Wall. Shorty chases after Rhett. Ali tries knocking over a tree to block Rhett's path. Rhett brushes aside the tree and continues after her. Ali soon comes between a high vertical rock, a cliff on the left and right, and only one way back. "Aha, trapped now!" laughs Rhett.

Ali laughs "Yes, but that means so are you." Shorty catches up to him, he is now caught between Ali and Shorty.

Rhett whacks Shorty in the face with his tail. He moves toward Ali. "You are mine toots!" he yells. Rhett thinks that he has beaten Shorty. Shorty gets up, but Rhett is so busy gloating that he doesn't see it. Shorty whacks Rhett with his tail, whacking him in the legs. Rhett loses his balance and falls off the edge. It takes 43 seconds for him to hit the ground.

Sharptooth strikes Chomper above the nose, drawing blood. **You will regret this! If you love these Flatteeth so much, you can mourn for them!**

Tucompso checks Rhett out. Tucompso says **That was a very mean thing of you to smack into the ground like that, the ground must be in a lot of pain right now. You hurt ground to much and you might cause a big nasty earthshake. Hello. Hello I'm talking to you. Whats wrong don't speak sharptooth?**

"Hey Chomper, still got the plant? Fighting fair is a guaranteed way to lose." Tiny yells to Chomper.

Shredder begins to pummel Chomper, moving him toward the volcano crater. **Once I'm done with you, I'll take out your five pals and their Fast Runner friend too!**

Chomper pushes back, knocking Shedder over then jumps over him to reverse who is closer to the volcano.

Sharptooth kicks Chomper again. Chomper punches him in the face. He has, unfortunately, lost track of his plant that he got from near the Mountains that Burn, as it was left behind in the Land of Mists when Tiny had assumed that he had died. However, he spots another one nearby. He moves toward it.

Meanwhile, a Two Claw cries out in pain. Dil has bitten him in the foot. **Stupid Belly Dragger!** the Two Claw whines. He tries to strike Dil,, but is distracted as Ichy flies by him, scratching at his nose. This does the trick, as it causes him to focus on Ichy, allowing Dil to move to safety.

 **Over here!** Ichy shouts. The Two Claw snaps at him, but he moves out of the way. **MIssed me! Now I'm over here!** Ichy laughs. The Two Claw swipes his claws at Ichy, but the Sharp Beak moves out of the way. **Nope, nice try, but you'll have to do better than that.** Ichy taunts.

One of the Two Claws tries to lift his feet but he's stuck. He looks down to see he is sinking in rich thick mud.

 **Well this is an anti-climatic way to die.** the Two Claw grumbles.

 **Listen everyone. Shredder is my uncle. I am the de facto heir to this pack. The very Flatteeth that Shredder wanted to kill and failed, I had the chance and could have done it, when a kid, but I let them go. This proves that I am stronger than Shredder. I twice had it in my power to do what he could not. And also, it was I who thwarted the attempts on the Flattooth herds that Shredder wanted to kill. I helped the Yellow Bellies get away. I helped the Longnecks and Flyers and Swimmers get away. I tried to help the Clubtails and Spiketails get away too. I did this because the Flatteeth of the Great Valley were kind to me, despite knowing what I was. Thus, I've decided to side with the Great Valley.** said Chomper to the pack.

The sinking Two Claw says **Well, it's official, my stomach and you can't be friends, but I have got to admit that's kinda cool. Now, what should we do? We came all this way out here after all.** Tiny and Rusty help move the sinking Two Claw out of the Sinking Sands. A **nd now I owe you my life. Thanks.**

Shredder leaps up over Chomper. He then tries to push Chomper into the gurgling pit. **The pack is mine! It's over for you traitor!** he bellows.

Chomper pushes back against Shredder. **No, you are not hurting my friends.**

Shredder asked **How can you be friends with them? They're Flatteeth!**

 **They are my friends. They were good to me and I was good to them. I don't care if they are Flatteeth, they are still my friends.** said Chomper.

 **Good to you? Like dropping a rock on your head and sending you down into a body of water?** Shredder snarled.

 **We've been through a lot together. But what would you know about friendship? You've never had ANY friends.** Chomper snapped at him.

 **Ok now that hurt.** Shredder says. Shredder upper cuts chomper with his tail then kicks him and does a thrusted head shove to get him dangerously close to the lava. **Starting to feel warm?**

Chomper moves off the edge. "NO!" Littlefoot yells.

"You're next Longneck!" Shredder laughs, turning to face Littlefoot.

Chomper hangs on, his claws out of sight of Shredder. He move himself up while Shredder has his back turned. He kicks Shredder over. Shredder gets up again and hits Chomper. Chomper bites him in the arm. Shredder slashes Chomper in the chest. Chomper hits Shredder in the nose with his left elbow. Shredder kicks Chomper toward the volcano pit. Shredder moves at Chomper to try and bite him in the head. Chomper grabs the plant that Phyco had mentioned and puts it in Shredder's mouth. Shredder gets sick and delirious and walks forward and trips into the volcano crater like Gollum falling into the fires of Mount Doom. He dies with a fiery flash. **Ok now, I beat him. Now stop attacking the Great Valley.** Chomper calls to the pack.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE**

* * *

One of the pack members remarks " **Eh, it wasn't our idea anyway, let's just go home.**

A second says **I second that.** They begin to lay down and rest.

Tin gasps **Wow, Phyco, how did that plant not kill you when you ate it? That was a horrendous thing to behold.**

Phyco replies **Not sure, but the parasites I had at the time did not survive it.**

Chomper goes to a tree and binds the wounds that he got from Shredder. "I'll live." says Chomper to Ali, who is concerned about him. "So, Littlefoot, how many were lost in the battle?" Chomper asks Littlefoot.

Littlefoot replies "Eleven Flyers. Poor things, they should have been more careful. None of the Two Claws died, except for Shredder."

Chomper says "Well, your mother's death is finally avenged. And I do have a confession to tell you. I HAVE killed Leaf Eaters before. Before even the Clubtails. I killed some on the Mysterious Island. My parents had gotten their parents and I thought they would just die on their own. I was about to progress to worse than that though. I meant to kill you, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike before I recognized you. Had I not met you when I did, I would almost certainly have become a regular Sharptooth. Can you ever forgive me?"

Littlefoot said "Why wouldn't I? You were only young, and with your parents, and surviving."4

Chomper smiles. "Littlefoot, there is someone I want you to meet." said Chomper. "Tiny, could you come here?" Chomper says to his mate. The blue Sharptooth comes to them. "This is my wife Tiny. I'd like her to live in the Great Valley with me. I'm sure that your grandparents will let her stay."

"Actually, they passed away of old age. I'm one of the leaders now. Of course your wife can stay." said Littlefoot.

Tiny said "Hi, my name is Tiny. I am a friendly sharptooth like my lover Chomper. I like domeheads and yellowbellies make me laugh."

 **So Chomper, are you going to be the leader of our pack now?** asked Marie.

 **Actually, I think Phyco should. My place is in the Great Valley.** said Chomper.

Phyco says **Chomper, I will miss you and Tiny very much, I cannot imagine life without you.** He sheds a tear. **But if your sure the two of you will be happier hear in the Great Valley, I'll get over it...some cold time from now.**

Chomper says **You can come and visit often, just don't eat anyone here. They wouldn't like that. Also, we'll come see you often too.** said Chomper. The pack leaves, led by Phyco.

Several days later, Chomper calls to Littlefoot "Our eggs are hatching. Wanna come watch?"

Littlefoot says "I think we both know the answer to that. Lead the way."

Chomper takes him to the eggs, which are starting to hatch. Tucompso figuring the hatchlings would only see him as their first meal watch from 420 yards away at 25 feet up in a tree. But don't be fooled, to his eyesight they are just 5 feet in front of him. The eggs hatch. Out of them come a blue Sharptooth, a purple Sharptooth, a golden Sharptooth, and an orange Sharptooth. "Now how did they get so pretty?" Tiny says in a playful voice.

Phyco comes to the Great Valley with Marie, whom he is stnading next to, and Zelda and Rusty. **Chomper, Marie agreed to be my mate. I'm so happy. I have a mate and get to be the leader of the pack.** he said happily.

Tiny smiled. **This should be some encouragement, I think I remember someone from the pack saying they doubt their will be a happy ending for them. Now who was that again?**

Chomper asks Tiny "What should we name our kids? We have two boys and two girls." One of the hatchlings bites Tiny in the tail. "Perhaps I should call that one Biter." Chomper suggests.

Tiny replies "Will do, as long as we don't name any Stinky or Runt."

The orange Two Claw, Biter, tries to bite Tiny again. However, Chomper grabs him and moves him away. "No, Biter. Don't bite Mommy's tail!" Chomper scolds the boy. The blue Two Claw, a girl, snuggles against Tiny's foot. "What about her?" Chomper asks.

"She is so Delight full." Tiny says hintfully.

"Delight? That works." said Chomper.

The red Two Claw and the Purple Two Claw chase after dragon flies. "What about them?" Chomper asks.

CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! The red one tries to bite a dragon fly. "I'd name that one Chomper, except the name is already taken. I gave that name to his father." said Littlefoot.

"Good name for my mate. Still, doesn't do him full justice for how wonderful he is, but I suppose you did the best you could." said Tiny.

The purple child misses a dragon fly and bites the red one in the tail. The bitten ones slaps the biting one in the face. "Stop it you two!" Chomper scolds. Tucompso still watches from the tree some distance away gets bored. He decides to go for a walk.

The red unnamed Two Claw sneaks up behind Tucompso and tackles him. "Got it!" he laughs.

 **Get off of me!** Tucompso whines.

 **It can talk!** said the red Two Claw in shock.

 **Yes. And who are you supposed to be?** asked Tucompso. The red Two Claw stares at him blankely.

 **He's so cute.** said Lumoava, looking at the baby Sharptooth.

Tucompso says **Then I suppose we can call him Cutely, now make him let me go before he eats me.**

Lumoava says **He wouldn't eat you. You and he are the same size.**

 **Uh, I knew that.** lies Tucompso. He then squirms loose and brushes himself off. **Name's Tucompso. Please don't ever call me a it again. This is Lumoava. Don't worry, she is as sweet as she looks. So, like to play do you? So long as you don't bite me I will be glad to play any time I have time for it. But she comes first.**

The purple Two Claw snuffs Tucompso. **Ew, where has the Tucompso been?** she gasps.

Tucompso asks **Do I really smell so bad?** The red Sharptooth spots a butterfly and chases after it. Tucompso gets a log into the lake and gets a long stick, touching the bottom with it then pushing forward to go out farther.

The red Sharptooth comes across Pato. "What is that thing? It has a long neck." he said.

Pato said "I'm your new playmate."


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO**

* * *

Chomper said to Littlefoot "So do you think I was meant to be found by you so that I could help you later on? You took an awfully big risk in befriending me. I mean, I could have turned out just like my uncle. Why did you do it?"

Littlefoot replied "Because I felt like it."

Chomper replies "Well, thank you. You changed my lfie for the better. And now my children and yours will be firiends forever. They will never be enemies."

"Yes, I'm so glad that we're friends." said Littlefoot.

Sapphire and Mimus mean while stay snuggled together watching their nest, not a care in the world of anything not related to their little area. Chomper says to them "Ah, so you two have decided to live here to stay? Not to worry, I won't be hurting you."

Mimus says "Just go away... "Please." Chomper shakes his head and starts to move away.

Sapphire says "My apologies if we seem a bit grouchy, we are still getting use to the idea of being with flatteeth and sharpteeth with no fear of either one. I hope we learn to adapt."

Mimus asks"Why did you give us such a hard time when you first discovered us anyway?"

Sapphire says "Perhaps he has had a bad childhood memory of our kind or something, What's it matter? If he is willing to be nice to us, lets just be thankful. Let's just watch the eggs."

Chomper says "Actually, I did, but it's better now." Strut comes up to them.

"Hello, I'm Strut. I eat green food. I have eaten eggs in the past, but decided to eat green, which I prefer anyway." he said to them.

"Oh, another Egg Stealer." said Mimus.

"I guess, though I don't steal eggs anymore." said Strut.

"Mom, what's the Egg Stealer doing here?" asked Ovi.

"Ovi, he helped saved Chomper's eggs, so we're letting him live here." said Ruby.

Mimus said"Me and my mate see it this way, eat eggs equals get brutally murdered. Though not eating the protein levels we are use to did at first cause tummy aches and a weak feeling at first, we got use to the diet change. So Strut, want to join our family? How are you with children? Me and Sapphire don't socialize often, but a good way to start is to seek the opportunity of a third set of hands when our eggs hatch." Their eggs start to hatch.

Mimus said "Oh no, the eggs are breaking!"

Sapphire said "Uh, dear, their suppose to do that. That's the point. This is the fun part, any moment their true beauty will come out and behold the glory of the world!"

Mimus said "How will we know their gender?"

Sapphire said "Shhh, just watch." She calls to them. "Come on little ones, mommy is hear. Push. Push. There you go." The kids break free of the eggs.

Mimus said"Awww look at them! They're so beautiful!"

Sapphire said "Of course they are, they get their beauty from you."

Mimus said "No I'm pretty sure they get their beauty from you."

Sapphire said"They get it from you."

Minus said "No, from you."

Sapphire said"Just make sure they don't go too far. Try interacting with them, see what they smell like."

"Actually, Egg Stealers are ugly." said Emelia. Ali frowns at Emelia. "Oops, I mean, sorry." said Emelia, feeling bad.

Mimus said "If you don't like Egg Stealers then what are you doing here? We picked this spot because it was secluded from the rest of the Great Valley residents. You could have easily avoided the sight of us."

Ali said "Don't mind her. She heard some bad things about Egg Stealers and was shooting her mouth off. I've corrected her."

Mimus said "Oh, ok."

Ovi walks up and hugs the baby Egg Stealers "Look, green Fast Runners!" she says happily. The baby hugs back and makes sort of a chirping sound.

A few weeks later, The four Two Claw children come across the Fast Runner children and the Egg Stealer children. Splasher, Pato, Smasher, Emelia, Ovi, and a Spiketail child run around together with three Glider kids and two shorty shaprtooth kids. All of them sing " _Come on, let's go, let's go, and run around, run around_

 _What a beautiful feeling_  
 _We live in a peaceful valley  
And everybody's having a good time now."_

And so the Sharpteeth, Flatteeth, Halfteeth, and Egg Stealers stayed friends to the end of their days.

The End.


End file.
